Wanting More
by Sam Le Faie
Summary: [Edited summary] Natsu had always been a fighter. It was his whole life, to be the strongest there was. But underneath all that muscle and flame, he still was a hot-blooded guy with raging hormones... with a vivacious blonde beauty for a partner. All that was missing was that little spark... to fan the flames of a fiery romance that could consume them both.
1. Best Friends

'Sup.

I'm back with new and refreshed manga addictions. Yes, I know I fell into a lull with my two running fics, but reading new manga series has rejuvenated my love for writing, well, manga fan fic writing. As Natsu would say, I'm all fired up!

* * *

1: Best Friends

"Lucy, Lucy…Wake up. It's morning."

"H…Huh?" Lucy murmured groggily as she felt tiny paws nudge her shoulders insistingly.

Brilliant sunlight poured in through the open window of Lucy Heartfilia's bedroom. She instinctively brought up a hand to shield her eyes from the morning. Peeking through her fingers, she blinked against the light and a single thought came to her mind: What time was it?

She could hear the sounds of birds chirping gaily outside her window. A rooster's crow rang out in the far distance….

Clearly it was too damn early.

"Mmmm…5…more…mins…"Pulling the thick blanket tighter around herself, she snuggled further into her bed, enjoying the cool feel of the blanket around her bare skin. Thank God it was raining last…night…the room was cold…and ch…..zzz…

"Lucy! Wake! Up! We're supposed to go shopping together! Natsu, you too!"

"Happy…Go away…and let me sleep…snore…"

N…Natsu? Since when did she acquire a roommate? And come to think of it, her alarm clock never talked…

Lucy sprang up from underneath the blanket, her eyes wide open. Hovering above the bed with an annoyed expression on his face was Happy, the winged blue Exceed. Gripping her blanket tightly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. If Happy was here…

"Gyaaaaaa!" Lucy leapt off the bed with a speed that would otherwise be considered inhuman, or at least Erza-like. "W-what...Natsu! When did you get here?!" She yelled, her body shaking with righteous fury.

From underneath the thick, white blanket, a mess of unruly pink hair popped up, its owner's face scrunched with sleep as he slowly rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Ruffling his hair, Natsu grinned at her with an exuberance that was way too unnatural at such an ungodly hour. "Ohayoo, Lucy! Did you sleep well? Ah…Happy! You're up early!"

Natsu excitedly jumped and stood up where he had been laying, oblivious to Lucy's jaw-drop as she stared at the muddy stains from his boots now marring her once-clean bed. "Happy! Today's the day right? Max mentioned that we might be able to see Igneel today?" "Aye!" His feline best friend replied enthusiastically, being also blissfully unaware of the girl steaming in anger beside them. Natsu turned around to ask Lucy if she was planning to accompany them when he suddenly noticed the death aura emanating from her, a dark shadow illuminating from behind her body. "Geh!"

"Since when did my room become a hotel for you two idiots?!" Lucy hissed. Natsu fell back down onto the bed, his face cringing in fear of his female best friend. Happy, now aware that he was in a very dangerous situation, zoomed towards Natsu, his tiny paws outstretched to fly his best friend to safety, but alas, an angry Lucy reached speeds that could rival Jet. With a fierce glare, she grabbed the squirming cat by the tail and tied him up with Fleuve d'étoiles.

Seeing that Natsu was also about to make a hasty retreat out her open window, she flung her pillow at him and "Hmphed" when it hit him squarely in the back of his head. Natsu plopped back down onto her bed, steam hissing out from where he had been whacked.

Satisfied with herself, she disappeared into the bathroom for a shower, but not before warning them that she wanted them gone by the time she was out.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia stripped herself out of her clothes, sighing when she realized that there were patches of mud stains on her calfs and upper arm. "How on earth does Natsu sleep if he managed to get his foot anywhere near my arm?!" She muttered to herself angrily. Stepping into the stone bath, she forced herself to relax as the warm water lapped at her bare skin. Gently soaping herself up with a sponge, Lucy tried to recall if she had seen Natsu anywhere near her house the night before. If he had managed to sneak into her bed, he must have been lurking around somewhere nearby…but then again, she was pretty tired after returning from yesterday's quest.

What was supposed to be a simple mission that she had decided to undertake herself had elevated into a huge mess when Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray had decided to tag along because they were bored.

Sinking further into the bath water, Lucy blew bubbles as she recalled the disastrous events. All she had been tasked to do was retrieve a runaway pet horse from the meadows outside of Magnolia, but even that had to be ruined when Natsu and Gray started competing to see who could catch the horse faster and ride on its back. Natsu of course, cheated by getting Happy to fly him so as to allow him to catch up with the animal faster. And unsurprisingly, as soon as he was on the horse's back, his face bloated up in a ghastly shade of green. A horse was after all, a form of transport.

Gray, seeing his chance, had leaped up into the air and with his Ice Make magic, hammered Natsu off the poor beast. Unfortunately, due to the skittish horse's sudden rearing up, he missed, and the animal, together with Natsu flew towards the nearby café...where Erza was chillaxing with a plate of freshly baked strawberry sponge cake…

And then the situation just got a whole lot worse… Lucy felt goosebumps prickle her skin just thinking about how close Erza had come to destroying the entire café. In the end, Lucy had ended up taking home only a third of the original reward as the owner had held back the rest for the vet's treatment. She sighed again, she adored Natsu and the rest dearly, but did they always have to be so reckless?

Standing up, she rinsed off the soapy water and drained the tub of the muddy mixture. Toweling herself dry, she wrapped the fluffy cloth around her body and stepped out.

"Yo! Lucy! You sure took your time!" "Aye, Lucy! You're so slow!"

"Gyaaaaa! I thought I told you two numbnuts to leave! And... you finished off the cheese I had prepared for breakfast! What am I going to eat now?"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, a guilty look on their faces. "I suppose it can't be helped…Happy! Go get some more cheese!" "Ehhhh! But Natsu you ate it too!" Natsu made a tsking sound at the protesting Exceed, "You can get back faster than me. Hurry, before Lucy gets mad and kills us both!" "Aye, sir!" Happy zoomed out of the window, on his quest to find the store that sound that delicious cheese.

"There, Happy's gone to get you more cheese. Ok now?" Lucy shot him a killer glare. "You were supposed to leave too." Natsu looked up at her with puppy-dogs eyes, "I thought you were joking. After all, you love having us around!"

She sighed loudly. "Ano-neh…Get this into your heads. I don't! Now get out so that I can change in pea- Ah!" While she had been standing there, water had dripped off her body and pooled around her feet. As Lucy turned sharply around to head towards her clothes cabinet, she slipped, her arms flailing wildly about.

"Lucy! Look out!"

A loud thump reverberated throughout the room.

"Owwww…" Groaning in pain, Lucy opened her eyes to a sharp pain in her butt from where something hard was pressing into the soft flesh, and immediately turned a furious shade of red when she realized where she was.

"Ouch ouch…my head…Lucy, are you alr… Eh."

Natsu eyes widened when he realized where he had caught her. When he had slid his arms around her waist, he had dislodged her towel. The fluffy strip of cloth now lay draped across the lower half of Lucy's body. However, instead of grabbing her waist, his arms were now tightly wrapped around the fleshiest part of the girl. Natsu felt himself tense up at the closeness of the bodies.

Her cool, damp skin was pressed firmly against his bare arms and he could smell the aroma of strawberry emanating from her wet hair. Coupled with the tantalizing scent of peaches radiating from her skin, he found it difficult to move away. Damn his keen sense of smell. Out of male curiosity, he found himself peering downwards over her small shoulder, and his heart nearly leaped out of his throat at the sight of her fleshy mounds, wet from the shower, pressed against his own darker skin. Sure, Lucy had the habit of wearing revealing clothes, but the sight that lay before him was far beyond comparison to her in her typical blue midriff baring tee and short skirt.

"Why wasn't he moving away?!" Lucy screamed in her head. She was positive that he could feel her heart racing in her chest. She had been caught in numerous embarrassing situations with Natsu before, given how much time they spent together, but nothing could beat the current state they were in. Natsu had been wearing his gold-trimmed vest without an undershirt again recently, and through the direct contact of her back against his chest, she could feel the wild thumping of his heart. So he was affected, she thought. Somehow the idea made her shiver.

The movement seemed to snap him out of his trance. In a hurried move, Natsu unwound the scaled scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Lucy's torso. He scuttled off to the other end of the room, his back facing hers, as he muttured an embarrassed apology.

The sudden movement left Lucy bereft of the warmth of his abnormal body heat, and she shivered again, this time from the chill.

"Lucy, I won't look. Grab your clothes and change before you catch a cold."

Smiling at the back of her best friend, Lucy disappeared back into the bathroom with a dress in hand.

Upon hearing the door close behind him, Natsu released a breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding in. His face burned with embarrassment and his mind was a blank. What was he doing, holding her for so long?! Natsu had always considered himself to be a guy whose only passion was fighting, but on numerous occasions, Lucy had made him question that, starting from when she had leaped out of Phantom Lord's sky prison and squished her breasts against his face when he caught her. Thankfully that moment hadn't lasted too long.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Lucy must have felt so embarrassed. When she came out, he was…

"Is Happy back?" He jolted upright with a start, turning back to look at her surprised expression.

"No, he…"

"Natsu! Lucy! I got the cheese!" Happy flew straight into Lucy's chest, waving the hunk of cheese excitedly.

All throughout breakfast round 2, Happy shared his story of how he badgered the cheesemonger awake, all to make Lucy happy. He was rewarded when Lucy dug up a can of sardines, and his eyes immediately rounded into double hearts. "Sakana! Lucy, arigatou!" Giggling, Lucy patted his head. "Hai hai." All the while, Natsu ate in silence, which Happy picked up after a while. "Natsu. Are you not happy with the cheese? Ah! It must be because you don't have any sakana! Want some?" Happy thrust the half-eaten can at his best friend. When he refused, Lucy glanced at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Oi! Fire-breath! Are you here? Max is looking for you!"

"Ice-head? You're here too?"

Lucy shrieked when a half-naked Gray popped his head into her window. "Pervert! Put your clothes on!" She stood up, gripping her chair above her head, her face a furious shade of red.

"What are you talki—Geh?! Lucy! Lend me your shirt!"

Natsu wouldn't have thought it possible for her to be redder any she already was, and somehow the fact that she was made him want to punch something, namely Gray. Which he did.

"Ice-pervert! Stop scaring people early in the morning!" "What the hell?! What the heck are _you_ doing here so early then! You must have freaked Lucy awake!" Natsu cringed, and kneed Gray in the chest.

"Pervert!" Kick! "You-! Shitty flame!" Punch! "Ice for brains!" Bish!

Lucy face-palmed as another one of their petty arguments devolved into a meaningless tussle, with both guys yelling childish insults whilst socking each other. But still, she glanced up at the ball of dust that was Natsu and Gray. She was glad that he was fine again, since he had been on edge even after she had come out fully-clothed.

"Crash!" Eh… "My vase! Natsu! Gray! GET OUT! NOW!" With a furious kick, she sent both idiots soaring out the window.

And finally, Lucy Heartfilia got to sit down to her long awaited peaceful breakfast, Happy still indulging in his sakana next to her.

* * *

The End.

Hahahaha! Naah. That was a joke... Look forward to the next chapter!

Faie.


	2. The start of adventures to come

2: The start of adventures to come

"Gyaaa…! Owww…"

Lucy Heartfilia reached behind to rub her hand along her lower back where it ached in pain from being thrown against the unyielding trunk of an oak. Groaning in pain, she forced herself to stand up again, anger fueling her strength. Her golden orbs narrowed into an expression of fury and stubbornness as she took off into a sprint towards the battle.

Pulling her arm back, she whipped Fleuve d'étoiles forward and did an inward cheer when the tip snapped sharply around one of the branch limbs protruding from Hegem and locked itself on securely. With all the strength she could muster, she braced her feet against the rocky surface of the terrain and pulled hard. For the first time since the fight had started, Lucy was glad for the numerous granitic protrusions from the ground – they provided her with a magnificent foothold.

Hegem snapped his/its (Lucy couldn't tell… How _did_ you categorize a tree-man?) head towards her, the bark-like surface of his/its face contorting into a nasty snarl as he/it growled at her. Hegem tugged on the branch w Fleuve d'étoiles wrapped around it and pulled. Lucy let out a small shriek when she felt her body lurch forward as she lost her balance for a split second. Thank God again for the rocky foot hold. If she had really fallen, her face would have been laced with countless gashes and cuts from the uneven surface of the ground. Time for an extra hand.

Willing herself to hold her ground against Hegem with just a single arm's strength, Lucy fiddled with the bunch of keys held securely from her belt till she managed to get the right one. "Open! Door of the Maiden!"

There was a sudden scintillation as a slender woman with baby-pink hair clothed in a fancy maid uniform popped out of nowhere next to Lucy. "You called, Princess?"

Lucy grinned as she strained to hold the whip in place. "Virgo! Help me hold back this freak!"

"As you please, Princess." Latching herself onto Lucy's waist, the pretty maid leaned backwards and pulled with all her might, all the while not a hint or exhaustion marring her fair face. (How does that happen anyway? O.o) Confident that she had managed to prevent Hegem from using that limb again, she yelled at her teammates. "Natsu! Gray! Now!"

Grinning at Lucy, Natsu dashed forward and sprang high up into the air, the dark blue kilt around his waist flapping in the wind. Natsu pulled up his legs to get a clear bird's eye view at Hegem as he sucked in a deep breath and his mouth immediately bloated up with barely reined in firepower. Opening his mouth into a 'o', he let loose a steady stream of glowing lava hued flames at Hegem from above his crown of pines. "Roar of the Fire Dragon…!"

From the other side of Hegem, Gray whizzed forward on a ground of ice as he slammed his fists together. "Ice Make: Dual Lances!" The air around his body immediately crystallized into large lances, their ice tips gleaming in the midday sun. With a roar, Gray grabbed the handles of each lance and hurled them at Hegem, the pointed blades of ice aimed directly at the joints from where the two remaining branch limbs sprouted from his trunk. The two blades impaled themselves into the thick bark, cleanly slicing the branches off from the trunk.

Hegem growled as he watched the branches disintegrate into dust as soon as they were removed from his body. "You fools! As long as I still have one branch, I can easily create more!" Turning his attention towards the last remaining branch he had, Hegem prepared to chant his incantation to divide it only to find that Fleuve d'étoiles was still wrapped around its length, thus preventing it from trifurcating down the middle. He shrieked in fury when he realized that Lucy's and Virgo's grip on his third limb was too strong for him to break free. Lucy grinned widely. "Let's see you do your tri-point shield now, you ass. You've given us enough trouble with that crap."

At that moment, she saw Hegem look skyward as a streamlined burst of lava flames shot straight down at his crown, the flames setting alight every pine and layer of bark on Hegem's body. The scream that he released at that moment was terrifyingly ghastly to hear. As the trio watched the remains of Hegem burn, Virgo vanished from sight and Lucy smiled in relief. Finally, the mission was over. She gave congratulatory waves over to where Natsu and Gray were standing.

"Yaaa-sha! Tree-man's down! Now to find Igneel!" Natsu yelled excitedly, straightening his unbuttoned waistcoat around his torso. "Aye, sir!" Happy flew towards them from where he had been holding on to Natsu's rucksack in a nearby copse of trees. Natsu grinned unabashedly at the thought of seeing his foster father again as he smacked Gray squarely on his bare back, leaving a stinging red palm print on his pale skin. "Ice-baka! You coming?" "You!" Gray's body tensed up as he kicked Natsu in the back, sending him sprawling forward. Lucy, who was standing a couple of meters from them, smacked her palm onto her face as she sighed. Did those two _never_ learn? What happened to the perfectly coordinated teamwork they had just displayed not a few minutes ago?

"Bwahahahaha! For a mission worth 1.5 million jewels, Tree-man was weak!" Natsu crowed loudly.

Lucy gave a side-glance, sweat-dropping. "More like the two of you are monstrously strong… Ah! Natsu! Gray! Wait up!" She could hardly see them now, those idiots were so impatient.

"Lucy! Hurry up, Igneel is waiting for us over those mountains! Ahahahaha!" "Pfft! Lucy's a slow old hag!"

She clenched her fist and swung it at the direction of the Exceed. "Baka ne-! Eh..?"

All of a sudden, Lucy felt herself trip forward, her face and arms stinging painfully from where the sharp rocks in the ground immediately cut across her fair skin. She winced in pain as the cuts instantly drew trickles of blood. Lucy felt a rough scrape across her bare leg as something hot snaked around her ankle. "Wha…"

From down the road, Natsu, Happy and Gray tensed the moment they heard the high-pitched shriek of a girl coming from behind. Whirling around, they dashed back to the rocky clearing, their eyes widening at the sight before them.

From within the smoldering ashes that were Hegem's trunk body grew a single branch, long and snaking, it still sizzled from where it had been scorched by Natsu's dragon flames. The branch, despite its thin diameter, was steadily growing and thickening. Lucy eyes widened in fear when she realized that secondary limbs were starting to sprout from the main limb and were creeping themselves around her frame. As she tried to reach for her keys, she immediately felt her hands being pinned down painfully behind her. Searing pain arched through her body as the branches continued to press both her arms backwards. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she clenched her eyes shut. If this continued both her arms would dislocate…

"Lucy!" Her body jerked as a freezing cold suddenly wrapped itself around her body. Looking down in shock, she saw that the limb that was wrapped around her had been frozen solid. She heard Gray's voice next to her as he punched the iced limb. As it shattered into numerous glittering crystals, she felt her body being swooped up into the air, as Happy gripped on to her shirt tightly and flew her to the edge of the clearing.

Clutching onto her aching shoulders, Lucy cringed in pain as Happy watched her with a terrified expression. "Lucy… Are your arms ok?" She could only nod in pain as tears continued to flow freely. She felt a warm hand touch her head lightly. "Lucy. Stay here." She heard Natsu say beside her. "We'll handle this." Even through the throbbing pain, she realized that there was an odd tightness to Natsu's voice, one that she had never heard from him before. It sounded as though he was hissing through clenched teeth.

As Happy tried to numb the pain from her shoulders using chunks of Gray's ice, Lucy watched as the two guys dart around the growing mass of branches, which resembled a human figure more and more as time passed. "He's not dead yet," she whispered. "How was it that he managed to survive being engulfed in dragon flames?" She felt a surge of desperation when she realized that the longer Hegem was allowed to re-propagate his branches, the stronger he would get. The situation was worsening with every moment, she thought, the more limbs he had, the stronger the incantations he could cast.

"What do I do?" She moaned. She felt so helpless lying here, while her teammates fought to survive right in front of her. They were clashing with every iota of strength they had, and she couldn't even support them… Support...

Lucy's head snapped up. That's it! Hegem used tree magic. And like all trees around them, he took his energy from the earth beneath him. She scanned the ground around the base of Hegem's form. They were somewhat masked by the branches, but she could distinctly see numerous roots locked tightly into the bare patches of ground between the rocky surface. An idea instantly popped into her mind. She was going to have to act fast if she wanted to save her friends. Despite how strong they could be, as long as Hegem had an unending supply of energy fueling him through his roots, they couldn't win.

"Open! Door of the Maiden!" Virgo appeared once more beside her in a curtsy. "You called, Princess?"

Lucy gave a weak grin. "Sorry to summon you out again but I need you to uproot that tree freak."

"As you wish, Princess." In a flurry of rock and dust, Virgo disappeared into the ground.

Please, Lucy prayed, I'm counting on you.

* * *

Natsu darted backwards as a branch shot straight at him, its length increasing rapidly in order to catch up to him. "Damn it, there's no end to this." He cursed, as he swung his arm forward in a Fire Dragon's Claw attack. Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him but he forced himself to keep moving. The branches were propagating too fast to slow down even for a moment. He heard Gray curse beside him. "What the hell is keeping this bastard alive?! Neither burning nor freezing seems to keep his fucking ass down."

Hegem's nasty laugh resounded from deep within the mass of swirling branches. "Fools! You will never take me down! I've killed countless arrogant whelps like yourselves. What makes you think your fates will be any different?"

With a furious growl, Natsu sidestepped the whizzing branches to aim a point blank "Roar of the Fire Dragon" at Hegem's main body. However, as soon as he managed to get close enough, a branch appeared out from beside him and slammed his body sideways. Natsu hissed in pain as a particularly sharp rock sliced a gash in his upper arm, drawing blood. His vision flickered black for a split second. "Bastard…!" Leaping back onto his feet, he threw a glance at Lucy. The sight of her in tears, clutching her sore arms, fueled an anger in him he didn't know he was capable of. Roaring, he dashed back towards Hegem only to skid to a sudden stop when he realized that there was a drilling sound coming from underneath the ground. To his surprise, Virgo burst forth from underneath Hegem.

Natsu stared as Hegem screamed indignantly, upon seeing his mass of roots sticking out in the air. Natsu shot another look at Lucy, who was now giving a weak smile.

"Hmph." Gray retorted, as he landed neatly on his feet next to Natsu. "Trust Lucy to be the brains of the battle even in her condition." Without waiting for a reply, he dashed off again, and using his Ice Make magic, crystallized a swarm of blades that immediately began raining down on Hegem. Not wanting to be outdone, Natsu raised his arms to either side of his body, orbs of gleaming flame wrapping around his fists. Slamming them together, a giant ball of flame instantly burst forth, long tendrils whipping around his body in a spectacular fashion. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jumping directly above the squirming mass of branches, Natsu flung the whirling mass at point blank range towards Hegem, the latter immediately subsumed in a raging inferno.

He landed neatly beside the burning mass, feeling smug, only to hear Hegem's voice shriek in pain. "Fools! If I am to fall, I will not fall alone!" A thin branch shot out from within the inferno, Natsu's eyes widening when he realized that it was aimed straight at Lucy's weak form. The branch knocked Happy aside and continued to fly straight at the female.

"NO!" Natsu sprinted forward as fast as he could. "Lucy…!" He wouldn't make it in time!

An image of Lucy's prone body flashed through his mind. No…No..! "Luce!"

Lucy looked up upon hearing her name, her eyes widening in fear when she saw the limb making a beeline dash at her.

"Na-!"

There was a sudden burst of light, and Lucy felt herself being grabbed around the waist. She was pressed tightly against the warm, hard body of a male as her vision slowly blacked out. "Nats…"

"Regulus."

* * *

"Lucy. Lucy…" There was a soft prod in her belly.

"Natsu! What do we do? She's not waking up!" Someone was crying. That voice… Happy?

Lucy's eyes fluttered and she groaned softly. The pain in her shoulders was still there but they felt numb now. More like a nagging ache in the back of her mind.

"Lucy!" She opened her eyes slowly to three different voices calling her name. Happy was hovering directly above her, two steady streams of tears flowing from his eyes. "Where…where am..I?" She struggled to sit up, and winced when she felt a dull throb in her shoulders. She felt Happy lightly push her back down. He sniffed back tears. "You're in an inn. We brought you here as soon as Hegem was dealt with."

Looking around as much as she could from her repose position, Lucy noticed it was dusk, as the dimming rays of the sun shone in through the window adjacent to her bed. Smiling weakly, she turned to look at her bedside guests. "Natsu and…Loke?!" A handsome man clad in a smart business suit with a wild orange mane smiled warmly back down at her. "How are you feeling Lucy? Do you want more ice for your shoulders?" He reached towards her and gently laid his hand on her head.

Under his steady gaze, Lucy felt herself blush lightly and she averted her face out of embarrassment. In front of her, she heard Happy roll his tongue in an amused voice. "You liiiike hiiim." "That's enough from you." Natsu grabbed Happy by the tail and shooed him out the window. "Go help Gray prepare dinner." "Aye, sir!" Was it just her, or did he sound a little pissed?

Shoving Loke unceremoniously to the side, Natsu sat down on the bed next to her and clasped her hand in both of his, a worried expression on his face as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. Lucy. I should have been there to protect you."

Lucy gasped when Loke suddenly grabbed Natsu by the scarf and hauled him up, glaring at him with a fierce stare. "Yes, you _should_ have been. What do you think would have happened to her if I couldn't pass through the spirit gate independent of her wishes?! If she's part of Team Natsu, you jolly well be there to protect her. _Natsu_." He stated coldly.

Dropping Natsu's scarf, he regarded him with one last cold glare before turning back to Lucy, his expression softening. "Since you're safe now, my precious Master, I'll be returning back to the Spirit World." Lucy nodded and thanked him as he faded away.

"Bastard. Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that?" Natsu grumbled, as he adjusting his scale patterned scarf. Turning back to look at Lucy, Natsu resumed his position next to her, his warm hand around hers. "I am glad that you are safe though. I don't know what I would I have done if I had lost you…"

Reaching out, Natsu stroked her cheek softly with the back of his fingers, his abnormal body heat leaving a trail of warmth across her skin.

"Luce…"

"N..Natsu…?" Lucy's eyes widened and she felt her face heat up again. What was this? He had never stared at her so intently before, and it wasn't like it was the first time she got hurt. So why was he behaving so strangely? Nervously, she licked her lips. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Natsu's eyes flicker downwards, drawn towards the sudden action. "Natsu, I…"

A knocking sound came from behind them, and the door creaked opened to reveal Gray, standing there in nothing but his dark pants, a tray of food in his hand. "How's our patient?"

Lucy felt a sudden loss when Natsu abruptly dropped his hand from her cheek and stood up. "She's fine. Just a little beaten up…Oooh! That smells fantastic!"

"Oi, Fire-breath, that's not for you. Yours is downstairs." Gray gently laid the tray on Lucy's bedside table. "Freshly boiled chicken soup and bread. Eat them alright?" Waving at her, Gray turned to head out the room. Natsu followed behind him but stopped halfway out the door. Turning back to face her, he grinned widely and gave her a thumbs-up. "Wait for me, Luce. I'll bring my food up here and eat with you." Lucy felt her face heat up with a blush as she smiled at the now closed door.

"Natsu…you baka. Thank you."

* * *

Haha…this chapter feels a bit harem – like! Lucy can be so lucky sometimes, surrounded by such gorgeous guys!

Hmmmm… It's always easier to write when you can picture the scene unfurling in your mind. The words just keep on coming .

Review please!

Faie.


	3. Natsu vs Lucy

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

3: Natsu vs Lucy

"Lu – chan! Okaeri nasai!"

Lucy jolted upright from her seat in the dining hall when she felt a small figure hug her from behind. "L- Levy – chan!" Lucy smiled in response to the sight of her friend. Levy was rarely anything less than cheerful, and her bubbly attitude was always infectious. "It's great to see you! How's Team Shadow Gear?"

Levy grinned widely as she plopped down on the seat opposite Lucy, propping her head on both hands. "Same old. We just got back. Haha! But how did your mission go, Lu – chan? You guys went after some old tree dude in the neighboring town right? Are your arms ok? I heard that you were resting the whole day yesterday..."

Levy cringed when Lucy's face suddenly darkened, a gloomy cloud hovering above her head. She turned back to her half – empty bottle of sparkling apple juice, sighing. Lucy buried her face in the table, her arms wrapping around her head.

"Eh…Lu – chan?" A curious expression crossed the blunette's face, as she wondered what was bothering her friend so much. Although…given that Lucy had just returned from a mission with Natsu, Happy and Gray, aka the 3 Fairy Stooges, she could just as easily guess what went wrong. Levy could barely understand the muffled voice of her friend.

"...Destroyed…1 million… flew…Rent…no…foo…arve..."

Levy laughed weakly, sweat-dropping. As powerful as Team Natsu was, Levy was always glad that she wasn't part of it. She could always count on Jet and Droy to not destroy half a town whenever they left for a mission. She would always find her friend in a pitiful state of moping after nearly every, scratch that, _every_ mission. Levy wondered how Lucy would react to her invitation to join Team Shadow Gear instead...

Pa!

"Eep!" The blunette jumped backwards in shock when Lucy suddenly stood up, slamming her palms on the table, her face a furious shade of red.

"That stupid guy! What am I going to eat for the rest of the month?!"

Levy watched in part horror, part amusement as Lucy gripped the edges of the dining table and tried to flip it upwards but couldn't. As much as she didn't want to embarrass one of her closest friends, she couldn't help stifling giggles at the sight of Lucy straining against the weight of the table, her face flushing and drops of sweat flying in all directions.

"L-Lucy. Stop…hehe. The table's too he-"

"Lucy, you suck! Try again later!"

Lucy whipped her head towards the bar, her mouth ready to breathe fire. "WHO SAID THAT?!" Levy could swear that she heard Lucy growl when the guys at the bar – Macao, Wakaba and the other geezers – simply laughed raucously in reply.

"Lucy! You're not Man enough! Try something smaller!" Levy was now 100% positive that she had indeed heard her friend growl. It was…really disturbing coming from someone who was usually little Miss Perfect.

"You mean like THIS?!" Lucy reached behind her, grabbed the nearest chair and flung it hard at Elfman. Wham! The dining hall instantly fell into shock followed by bouts of crazed laughter as Elfman growled angrily from a pile of broken chair legs. "How the hell did she know that was me?!"

A boyish laugh rang out next to Lucy. "Ahahahaha! Lucy's starting a fight! Omoshiiroi! Lucy, I want a chair too!"

A nerve twitched in Lucy's forehead. Natsu...

Lucy turned slowly to face her best friend. Natsu was doubled-over with laughter and clutching his stomach, as he extended an arm towards her, his hand beckoning for a chair. In the middle of the hall, more chaos had ensued after some idiot had had the brilliant idea of flinging more chairs at Elfman, who was raging that as a Man, he would not let any more hit him. Unfortunately, whoever it was, his aim was not so brilliant. The next chair had whammed Mirajane squarely in the back, and Satan Soul Mira was hardly a pretty sight when she was hovering above everybody, threatening to squish them all with one of the huge ass dining tables like the puny bugs they were.

"Mira! Calm down!"

Mirajane smirked at the only person in the guild bold enough to face her. "Erza! HA! What makes you think you can stop me?"

The fearless knight stared back at her unflinching. "You want to find out, Mira? It'll just be like old times!"

Everyone else in the hall shouted "NO IT WOULDN'T!" Screams of panic were everywhere. Erza vs Mira as kids were one thing. The place got away with only a few broken tables and chairs, they were used to that. _Titania_ Erza vs _Satan_ _Soul_ Mira would wreck the entire building! Where was the Master?!

Natsu wiped a tear from his eye. "Ahaha…haha! Lucy, hurry up! Why are you sl- Geeeeh!"

Natsu cringed and fell backwards onto his ass when he realized that his once beautiful blonde teammate was now a fearsome picture of rage and doom. Her long hair had seemed to adopt a life of its own, swirling wildly about her head, as a dark aura emanated from around her body.

"L-Lucy?" He stammered, scuttling backwards on his butt with every step Lucy took towards him, a chair clutched tightly in one hand. "Wait… ahahah... Lucy... What'd I d-?"

Whack! Bish! Slam! Thump!

"HMPH!" Lucy stomped out of the guild in a fit as a heavy hush fell over the entire hall, everyone having stopped to watch Natsu get pummeled by the person they least expected to see involved in one of their brunch brawls. The poor boy was slumped lifelessly over a bench, large bumps sticking out up from around his head, and his cheeks were swollen as steam hissed from all over his body! Even the chair lay in splintered pieces from where Lucy had dumped it after she was done with him.

"Ohmigosh! Natsu! Are you alright?" Lisanna rushed over to his side, her face full of worry as she knelt down next to him, gently lifting him into a sitting position. "Ahhh… Lucy – san was too much! Doing this to you!" Lisanna looked about frantically, before rushing over to where Levy was sitting, the small girl still in a bit of a shock at Lucy's actions. She reached out and grabbed the abandoned bottle of juice. "Levy – san. Can I have this?"

"Ah! That's…that's Lu – chan's."

Lisanna frowned for a second, obviously hesitant at giving her precious Natsu anything that was the crazy blonde's. "Never mind. She's left." Gently cradling Natsu's head with one hand, she coaxed him to take a sip of the juice. As soon as a drop of liquid touched his lips, Natsu shot up nearly 3 meters into the air, howling with pain as he covered his mouth. "What the hell, Lisanna? That bloody hurt!"

"Eh? But this is apple juice…"

"No, it fucking isn't." He snapped, his lips still stinging painfully. Snatching the bottle from Lisanna's shocked hand; he sniffed the mouth of the bottle. "What the f-! This is alcohol! Lucy actually drank half a bottle without realizing?!"

"Ah! That's mine." Cana retorted from behind him, grabbing the bottle from Natsu. "I filled sake into the empty juice bottle so that I wouldn't get caught drinking in the theatre house." Cana sauntered off, cheerily clutching the bottle to her face as she disappeared to enjoy whatever there was left.

"That stupid girl! Getting drunk and whaling on me…"

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu turned around to see a tiny fist ramming into his face as Levy sucker – punched him as hard as she could. "Kyaa! That hurts! Why is your face so hard?" she cried out. From somewhere behind the trio, we hear the two voices cry out in unison upon seeing the pain in the blunette's face. (I'm sure I don't need to specify who _) And of course, there was a third voice crying "Levy – san! Don't hurt Natsu anymore!"

"Levy, what are you doing?" Natsu replied in utter disbelief, pressing his hand against his throbbing cheek. No one, _no one_ had ever seen Levy participate in any form of physical violence. Solid Script was, of course, a different matter altogether. "Gajeel was probably laughing his ass off, wherever the bastard was," Natsu thought. Levy seemed to tower over him in her anger, jabbing a finger at his face every few seconds. Natsu, on the other hand, appeared to shrink further and further into the ground before her fury.

"Although Lu – chan was unnecessarily violent, you deserved it!" Jab. "Did you see how miserable and depressed you've made her as soon as you guys got back from the mission?" Jab. "Have you ever spared a thought to how she feels…" Jab. Jab. "…whenever you go on a reckless rampage and wreck everything around you?" Jab. Jab. Jab. "You can survive on whatever you scavenge from the forest," _Emotional jab._ (What was he, an animal?) "Poor Lu – chan's probably going to have to survive on bread and water for the rest of the month!" Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab!

"Ow! Levy! That last one actually hurt!"

"You deser-"

"I got it. I got it! Fine…I'll go apologize to her now. Ok?"

"Hmph."

"Natsu, you shouldn't move about yet…Stay here and let me tend to your wounds." Lisanna said worriedly.

"Nah. I'm fine. I should go apologize to Lucy first. I don't want her to be mad at me." Natsu sighed as he turned to walk away, a limp evident with each step he took as he disappeared out the door.

"… And you're willing to do it at the expense of your own body?" Lisanna thought, her own eyes stinging from unshed tears as she watched him from behind.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid stupid Natsu!"

Lucy cursed, as she hopped onto the stone ledge above the waterway winding through her part of the town with a tired sigh. Immediately, her legs buckled, and she fell to her knees, tearing a tiny scrap as she did so. Lucy gripped the edge of the ledge as she leaned forward to wipe the sand and grit from her knee. Damn it. Like she didn't already have enough cuts to last a lifetime.

"Ojou – chan! You should get off the ledge before you fall! You look a little unsteady today!"

Lucy gave the boatmen a reassuring wave that she was fine and stood up again, this time taking smaller steps as she went along. Her stomach grumbled and she sighed. Obviously the butter loaf that she had eaten in the morning wasn't going to suffice, but there was pretty much nothing left in her cupboard. Lucy had made a grocery list to buy on the way home from the mission but she could only watch her shopping plans go up in smoke when Natsu had trashed the inn during another childish brawl with Gray.

"Baka Natsu...," she grumbled under her breath. What was she going to eat for the rest of the month?

"Pun pun..." "Oh come here, Plue." She reached down and picked up the snowdog to hug it tight. "Puuuunnn..." "Hai hai…If only I could survive on spiritual energy like you," Lucy replied. Why couldn't I end up with a nicer team instead of being stuck with a couple of douches like Natsu and Gray?

"Lucccccyyyy! Wait up!"

"Uwaa!"

Lucy jumped when she heard Natsu's voice call out not so far behind her, the sound of his feet pattering loudly behind her.  
(A/n: Yes, Natsu is running because 1. he apparently has 'miraculous healing powers' when it comes to brawl wounds. 2, This is Nalu fic, how romantic would it be to see Natsu hobble towards her and never catch up?! O.o)

"G-go away Natsu! I don't want to see you!"

"But_ I_ want to see you!" He shout-pleaded back.

Lucy felt her face heat up and she knew she was blushing. Hard. No way in hell was she was going to let Natsu see her blush! "Leave me alone Natsu!" Lucy yelled, pivoting her body to shoo at him, and instead slid off the steep edge as the older stones instantly gave way under her weight.

"Lucy!"

"Uwaaaiiiii!"

Natsu skidded to a stop, and he stared in horror as Lucy plunged into the water sideways. Plue stood on the stone ledge, leaping about frantically in a tizzy as it watched its master splutter about in the water. Out of desperation, it hopped into the river after her and promptly sank underwater after flopping about on the surface like a fish on land for a few seconds. A faint light glowed underwater as the spirit vanished. "What a useless dog...," Natsu thought, his eye twitching. Even Happy could swim better than that thing did, and Happy was a cat for God's sake! And speaking of swimming, what the hell was Lucy doing?

Groaning loudly, Natsu dived into the water and attempted to grab the struggling female. "Lucy.. Pfft! Stop.. Gah! Struggling! I can't bring you up if you...Damnit! Why'd you elbow me for!"

"Natsu! You...pervert! Blllrrrbbhhj! Don't touch me... Bluuubbp...there! Go...away! I don't need...blllrb...help!" Lucy had been trying her best to stay afloat despite the terrible pain seizing up her leg. She couldn't spare a hand to deal with Natsu now!

Natsu tried to avoid her wild smacks at his face before he decided that he had had it. "Lucy! Shut up and stay still!"

She froze. She had never heard him shout like that to anyone before, not even to Gray when he was being an absolute asshole.

"Much better. Now just stay still and don't you _dare_ struggle anymore."

Lucy wisely kept quiet as she felt Natsu wrap an arm around her waist and drag her to the nearest flight of steps along the embankment.

"Natsu, I..."

"I told you to shut up."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. The current Natsu was scaring her and she didn't feel like pushing any more of his buttons. Water dripped from her hair and clothes, and Lucy shivered when a chilly evening breeze slid around her. She heard Natsu sigh loudly, as he squatted down in front of her. "Get on."

"What? No! Don't be embarrassing!"

He turned his head to give her a wry smirk. "Would you rather I carry you home bridal-style? Also." He gave her a pointed look. "Your clothes are soaked."

"B-Baka! T-turn around!" Lucy laid her chest on Natsu's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gasping slightly as she felt him hook his hands around her bare thighs and lift her up smoothly. Instantly she felt her body heat up, a comfortable and addictive warmth was radiating from the areas where their bodies touched to the rest of her. She forced herself to bite back a sigh. Stupid fire dragon slayer and his abnormal body heat. Natsu felt her body relax against his, and grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Wh-! No, put me down!"

"...Lucy..."

She sighed against his back and tucked her head into the warm gap between his bare neck and scarf. "Yes, very much...thank you. Natsu." Now that she wasn't freaking out, she suddenly became very much aware of how wide Natsu's back was compared to her own. Under her palms, she could feel his heart beating steadily, albeit a little fast, under his smooth, toned abs.

She felt her own heart race slightly. Since when did Natsu become so... She blushed at the word that came to mind. His back was broader and more muscular than she had thought, she realized. He certainly wasn't Laxus or Elfman material, but Natsu wasn't built like a twig either. He was lean and had a solid 8 — pack going for him, and if she dared admit, he really was rather attractive. She tilted her head to the side to peek at his profile. Natsu's dark onyx eyes were focused straight ahead, and there was a slight downward turn to his mouth. His mouth...

"Why is your heart racing, pervert?"

"Wh... Why are you eavesdropping...eavesdropper?!"

He chuckled and Lucy decided instantly that she preferred to hear him laugh than yell at her. It felt...good. "Super dragon senses remember? Lucy, seriously. Sometimes, you can be so ador..." Hs voice cut off immediately as he swallowed the rest of the word, sweatdropping.

Was he about to call her adorable? Lucy thought, her eyes widening. Nah...That was impossible. Adorable wasn't in the dictionary of Natsu Dragneel...

* * *

Natsu sat on the floor of her living room with his back up against her bed and sipped from a hot cup of tea as Lucy took a warm bath. The sound of splashing water not 10 meters away from him made him twitch in agitation. He could hear her humming softly in the shower as she lathered herself up with what he knew would bathe her body in the tantalizing aroma of peaches. Despite her douse in cold river water, Natsu's keen senses could still pick up a whiff of fruit from where she had had her arms around his neck. And now, every inch of her would radiate it. Every inch of her soft, creamy, perfect skin...

God, he was going crazy! What the hell was wrong with him lately? He had never lusted after a woman's body this much before, and certainly not Lucy's! The memory of her wet chest pressed up against his back flashed through his mind. Her clothing had been soaked thin, and he could remember the feel of her taut nipples on his back. It had aroused him beyond belief. Thank heavens he always wore baggy Capri pants.

"Natsu... I'm done. Do you... Do you want to go in?"

Natsu took one look at her refreshed appearance, wet hair plastered against the graceful curve of her neck, a baggy red shirt hanging to her mid thighs loose around her frame, though it hardly masked her voluptuous figure, and that fruity scent... Natsu's body reacted immediately and the first thought that popped into his mind was "Oh God, yes. Yes I want in." But there was no way in hell the self-respecting male was saying that. He was a freaking dragon slayer, Godamnit, and his libido would respect that and calm the hell down!

"Natsu?"

"I'm fine. Luce"

"Ok...uhm...Natsu?"

_Please don't look at me like that. _

"Hmm?"

"Is it ok if I sit by you some more? I'm still feeling a little cold..."

_No it's not ok! Stay away from me Luce before I pounce on you!_

"Of course. C'mere. Luce."

Shyly, Lucy sat down next to the guy with her back facing him, gradually relaxing into the warmth radiating from his body. Natsu frowned.

"Turn around."

"No. I want to dry my hair. Heat up more will you?"

He snorted loudly. What, he was her personal hair-dryer now? Lucy's body shook as she sneezed twice, and according to Natsu Logic, that was apparently a sign to reach out an arm, wrap it around her shoulders and pull her roughly towards him.

Lucy gasped and fell backwards, her legs crossing over Natsu's. She grabbed at the edges of his open waistcoat as she looked up at his face, her eyes widening and her face flushing an adorable pink. Natsu's chest swelled with male pride at the thought of her blushing like that for him. Without thinking, he encircled her waist with one arm and pulled her tight against himself, pressing her hands flat against his bare chest.

"Natsu!"

"Aren't you cold?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear, making her shiver. He smirked. "See? You are cold."

"Wait...that's not..."

"Shush, Luce."

Damn, she felt so good being pressed up to him like that. To hell with being cautious. He was a 19 year old guy with a fully functioning body, and while he had no idea what he expected to end up with, at least he knew what he wanted then at that very moment.

"Lucy..."

* * *

*Heart stops!

Anyway, I put Natsu as 19 cause it seems more age appropriate for what I have planned for him in the future. Muahahahaha! I'm such a perv. Anyway, please review guys! Feel free to throw any requests for particular characters you want to have more screen time!

Thanx as always for the support.

Faie.


	4. Departure

Sorry for the late update. Yikes… University really takes a toll on your free time. Was trying to finish this chapter during World Englishes seminar today but Prof ended early, and I had wait till I was home to continue so it was kinda both a Yeah! & a Damnit-to-hell! moment…

Faie.

* * *

4: Departure

Lucy.

Natsu's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he slowly slid his hand down to the small of her back. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, but the foremost one was: How would Lucy react if he kissed her?

"Mmm…." Lucy's hand slipped down from between their chests and Natsu's entire body tensed when the knuckles of her fingers lightly grazed the material of his pants just above his groin. His face burned. Did that meant she felt it too? This burning, feverish sensation coursing throughout his body, as he held her in what could only be interpreted as an intimate embrace. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was she shy? God knows he had never felt more so in his life... "Luce…," his body silently ached, "Do you know much I want you right now?"

As if to encourage him, Lucy snuggled closer against his chest, her face tucked neatly into the niche of his neck and Natsu felt a tingling sensation when she smiled against his neck. Damnit, if she wasn't going to say anything, he was going to make the first move! Natsu shifted her body away from his.

"Luce..."

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her, her closed eyes, her serene expression, her _sleeping_ face. Instantly, the sexual tension that had been boiling inside of him evaporated. While he had been having his mental meltdown, she'd been _sleeping_?! Natsu felt like throttling the female, but of course he would have sooner killed himself than hurt her. Cursing about how he was too nice sometimes, Natsu Dragneel slid his arms around her back and under her knees, lifting her up smoothly into a bridal hold. The delightful scent of peaches lifted from her skin and assaulted his senses, but he forced himself to ignore it. Lucy's chest heaved when she suddenly sneezed, and he instinctively looked down, cursing when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

An old memory came to mind and Natsu drifted for a moment, back to one of the last memories he had of when he was still living with Igneel.

~ Flashback

It was daytime, and the forest was bustling with life and activity all around as the small 6 year old boy sat down on a large rock, listening to his father's adventurous tales.

"Igneel! Last week you stopped at the time you were trapped in a hill with… Wass..wassadani?"

"It's Wasseidechnig, or just Wuss. And it was a mountain, my stupid son. Since when was a pitiful hill capable of obstructing the powerful Fire Dragon King Igneel?" The red dragon let out a mighty roar, sending birds squawking into the air, as he lifted a scaly red claw and whacked Natsu on the back of his head with its curved length.

"Ouch! Baka – oyaji…! Ow!"

"Don't talk back to me, whelp. Now where was I…ah yes. We were sparring in the valleys nearby when…"

"Oi, oyaji."

"There was a terrible quake and…"

"Oyaji!"

"The mountains shook and rumbled…"

"O-yaaaa-jiii!"

"What do you want, Natsu? I'm trying to tell you about my exploits."

"What's a boob?"

"Eh…where did you hear that word? Have you been venturing out to the villages outside the forest again?"

The young boy nodded vigorously, his short pink spikes becoming even messier than usual. He gazed up at his mighty father, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the thought of learning something new.

"Eh…I suppose there's no harm in telling you now. As the son of a dragon, you officially came of age when you reached 5." Igneel shifted his body so that he was looking at Natsu straight on, a serious father – to – son conversation.

"Now listen, my son. A boob is one of the best parts of the female body. It's a dome, and covered in strong, but soft thin scales. At the top, there's a pink spine that's hmmm…Heh…really quite an interesting thing. " Natsu looked up at his father, a tiny, adorable frown on his face as the giant lizard gazed skyward for a moment, an amused smirk to his mouth. Was his father blushing? Young Natsu gaped.

For the next half hour, Igneel watched his son peer around his own tiny male body looking for this wondrous part called the boob, and whining when he realized he didn't have one. The large dragon scratched his chin with a claw and wondered if he had made the right decision in telling the young kid. Oh whatever. He the king of Fire dragons, and kings were always right. Besides, Natsu was already 6, God knows his own patriarch had been more explicit about sex-ed when _he_ turned 5. *Remember that Igneel was a single dad, and sometimes, single dads say and do stupid things without thinking twice because there is no immediate threat of being smacked by an angry mother…

~ End of Flashback

Natsu looked down at Lucy's sleeping form in his arms, wondering if she too had scales under her shirt like how his father had described. He was fully grown now, and no matter how much he had searched himself out of stubbornness over the years, he could never find the intriguing scales on his body. Were females different…? Lifting a knee up at a 90° angle, he sat Lucy down on his knee while supporting her back with an arm. Hooking a finger along the neckline of her long shirt, he tugged it gently outwards…

"Mmmm…"

Natsu almost dropped her in shock when Lucy's body suddenly shifted, her hand coming up to rub at her eyes.

"Gyaaaa! Gomen gomen! I wasn't going to do anything! I'm sorry Lu…cy?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that she hadn't woken up. Hurriedly, he laid the blonde gently down on the bed, trying his best not to look at her chest again and Natsu turned to leave.

"Gah!" He grabbed at his throat when the scaled scarf suddenly tightened painfully around his neck. Panting, the angry male stumbled around to see that Lucy had one end of his scarf clutched in her fist, and wasn't about to let go. Natsu gulped when she brought the scarf close and snuggled her face against it, smiling contentedly. He sat down next to her sleeping form groaning.

"God… you're killing me, Luce."

* * *

"Morning Lucy! You're here early! Shall I get you a sandwich?"

"Thanks Mira. Is… Natsu here yet?"

The silver – haired beauty smiled warmly and shook her head.

Lucy sat at the bar nibbling at her bacon sandwich, as her mind drifted. The sudden image of Natsu's face in extreme close up as he held her tightly around the waist against himself flashed through her mind and she choked back a piece of bread. Someone patted her on the back. "Lu – chan. Are you ok?"

"L- Levy – chan. I'm fine…just need water."

Levy watched her friend gulp down her milkshake and sigh as she took another tiny bite of her sandwich. The small blunette drummed her fingers lightly on the bar top. Should she ask Lucy now? She didn't want to shock her friend into choking again, but who knew when such an opportunity would arise again? If she procrastinated till Lucy had left for another mission, she might not get another chance until days later. Levy steeled herself. Well… here goes nothing.

"Lu – chan."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to join Team Shadow Gear?"

"E-eh?" Lucy's eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her sandwich all over her lap. "Levy – chan, what are you talking about? I'm already in a team!"

Levy smiled. "That's fine, Lu – chan. I'm not asking that you switch teams altogether, but rather if you want to join us on our next mission. It's a simple delivery assignment, and shouldn't take more than a week…but we have to cross over to the neighbouring kingdom of Stella."

"Uhm… I'm not too sure about this…"

The blunette raised her palms up in acknowledgment. "It's okay if you don't want to! I just meant that…y'now.. since you always seem so stressed and depressed after returning from missions, I was wondering if you would like to have a change of pace for a bit." Levy grinned, and gave her a peace sign. "You definitely wouldn't have to worry about Jet and Droy destroying towns and losing the reward for repairs! Plus we get to go travelling together! How about it, Lu – chan?"

"… Can I reply you later? I want to discuss it with the rest first…" Lucy answered nervously, as she twiddled her fingers around her milkshake straw.

"Of course! But could you do so asap? We're planning to leave this afternoon to catch the 3pm train over to Clover Town. I hope you agree to join us, Lu – chan!" The tiny girl hopped off the bar stool and ran off, grinning.

Join Team Shadow Gear? Lucy felt a pang of guilt at skipping out on her teammates, even if it was merely for a short period. And Natsu… if she accepted the invite, it would mean that she would be separated from him for a whole week. Ever since she had met Natsu and Happy, she had never been apart from them for more than 2 days in a row. But her friend did have a point… Lucy sighed as she thought back to all the times the 3 fairy stooges and Erza had escalated a simple mission into a crash and destroy survival experience, followed by the inevitable docking of their reward. Lucy could cry from just recalling them. She loved working alongside them but sometimes it could be really stressful. She buried her face in a palm, moaning softly.

"Why don't you just try it out? We won't hold it against you."

Lucy turned around in surprise to see Erza sitting next to her in her typical armor getup, enjoying her daily dose of sweet cakey goodness. "Erza! When did you get here? ...You're sure you're ok with this?" She asked.

The redhead smiled warmly. "Or course. Gray and I still do missions by ourselves from time to time after all. It's alright if you choose to go with others once in a while."

"But I feel bad abandoning you guys…"

"Lucy, relax. You won't be kicked out of Team Natsu for this."

"Erza…"

"She's right you know. We'll always be a team even if we go our separate ways from time to time." A friendly male voice piped out from behind Lucy.

Erza daintily put a small strawberry into her mouth. "Gray. Your clothes."

"Geeeh! What did that happen?!" The male jumped back, flinging his arms back when he finally noticed that he was only clad in his Bleach print boxers.

"You guys… Thank you!" To their utmost surprise, Lucy teared up and threw her arms around the pair. She leapt off her seat, and dashed off to tell Levy the good news. "I'll get you all souvenirs on my way back!" Erza and Gray grinned when they heard the excited shriek of joy coming from a certain blunette on the far end of the hall.

"So… are you going to tell Natsu and Happy? Or shall I?" Gray asked, turning towards Erza.

* * *

Lucy was ridiculously excited as she ran towards the train station, Plue hopping along behind her and her rucksack bouncing on her back. For a tiny body like that, that snow-dog could certainly move fast. She was going touring! Well, technically, it was still a mission, but since it was of a delivery nature, Lucy didn't expect there to be much trouble along the way. Plus, she'd been hearing stories and fancy tales about the culture and lifestyle of the people there in Stella from her servants in the Heartfilia mansion since she was young. She couldn't wait to see the circus troupes and try their local delicacies and discover the wonders of their bookstores! It was said that the magic shops in Stella also carried Stellar spirit keys that could not found in Fiore. If only Natsu was joining her. Lucy knew he'd loved to experience to go on an adventure too.

Natsu…

Lucy's slowed her pace. She had waited at the guild till noon, but neither the pink haired male nor his furry blue companion had shown up. Finally, she had asked Erza and Gray to pass on the message even though she had wanted to tell them personally, and had gone home to pack. When she was done, Lucy had sat around the unnaturally quiet house some more, hoping that at any moment, Natsu would pop his head through her open window, grinning like he always did as he plopped down onto her bed. Why was it the moment she actually _wanted_ him in her room, he was nowhere to be seen? A couple of times she felt like rushing over to their small cottage but she would not be able to return in time to board the train if she did. Lucy's grip around her backpack straps tightened. Where were they anyway?

"Oooooi! Lucy!" A male voice rang out loud from up ahead.

Lucy's head snapped up, a smile widening on her face. "Natsu…! Oh."

Levy, Jet and Droy were standing in front of the station with their bags, waving towards her. Lucy forced herself to smile as she walked towards them, Plue quiver – hopping alongside her.

"Great! We're all here. Shall we take the 2pm train instead, since we're early?" Levy was met with grins of consent. The group bought assorted sandwiches and chips at the snack booths for the ride to Clover Town, most of them being Droy's, and boarded the train along with the other passengers. Lucy stopped halfway up the carriage steps, and looked around behind her. This was the last chance she had and she _still_ couldn't see him anywhere. Disappointment nearly overwhelmed the feeling of excitement for adventure and Lucy swallowed hard.

"Lucy, you coming?" The orange haired male asked curiously, pausing ahead of Lucy.

"Yep. Just wait a…. never mind. I'm coming."

The train hissed out billowing steam as the engines chugged to life. Lucy sat next to the window, gazing out at the platform, half listening to Jet and Levy argue about Droy's eating habits, half wishing that Natsu would hurry up and show up already. She sighed when the train eased into a steady chug out of the station.

* * *

"She did what?" Natsu's jaw dropped when he heard Gray.

"She left, stupid. Didn't Erza tell you?"

"I haven't seen that crazy woman today yet. Why didn't Lucy tell me she was leaving yesterday? And how come _you_ know about this, ice head?"

"Shut up, flame breath. Levy invited her this morning. _You_ would have known too if you were here this morning. Lucy waited here for you till noon but obviously you had better things to do."

"Cram it. Where'd she go?" Natsu demanded.

"How the hell should I know, stupid? Go ask Mira. She handles the missi-"

Without waiting for Gray to finish, Natsu had already dashed off, leaving the half naked male in a cloud of dust.

"MIIIRRRRAAAJJAAANEE!"

"That rude bastard. At least wait for people to finish talking…"

"Uhm… Gray – sama?"

"What the fu-! Juvia, how long have you been standing behind me?!" Gray leaped off his seat, his skin crawling. Damn that rain-woman, he'd tell her not to do it again, but it wasn't as though he hadn't already told her so hundreds of times in the past.

Juvia peered up at him from under her lashes, as she smiled shyly up at him. "Juvia was thinking that since her… love rival wouldn't be here for these few days, would…would Gray – sama like to go on a mission with Juvia? It'll only be a few days…" The girl looked down at the floor with a blush, her foot twisting nervous holes into the wooden floor as she twiddled her fingers.

A chill went through Gray's body, one that had nothing to do with his abnormally low body heat. A few days alone with Juvia… creepy, stalkerish, Gray – loving Juvia. He winced, if she couldn't leave him alone when they were in the guild hall, how intimate would she attempt to get when they were alone? The thought of it made him shudder inwardly. Gray opened his mouth to reply.

"Juvia, maybe this isn't such a g-" He felt his voice drain off when he caught sight of her expression. Juvia was gazing up at him, her face positively brimming with hope and excitement, a grin threatening to split across her lips.

Damn, his gentlemanly self. Gray sighed.

"-Bad idea. Ok, let's go."

"Yaaaaay! Gray – sama! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank yooouu! Juvia promises you we'll have so much fun together!" She flung her arms excitedly around his neck and gave him quick pecks on his cheeks.

Gray smacked his head as he watched her dash off in a steak of blue to share the good news with whoever would hear it. What the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

"Happy! Get your things! We're going on a trip!" Natsu burst through the door of his cottage, wincing when the stench of leftover food instantly assaulted his extra sensitive nose. God, he missed Lucy already. Even when she was covered in dirty river water, she smelled delicious.

"Eh? Where to?" Happy dropped the dirty plate he had been attempting to scrub a little too happily, his face paling when it fell to the floor and shattered into white, well, dirty brown shards. The cat tried to use its long tail to sweep the pieces under a pile of unwashed laundry, hoping that Natsu had not seen it.

"Leave it, Happy."

Darn it. The cat winced.

"We're taking the 5pm train. It's a Lucy mission!"

Happy's face lit up instantly. "We're going to see Lucy? Where is she anyway?"

"Stella."Natsu stood akimbo, a proud glint in his eyes as he announce grandly, the effect somewhat muted by the piles of empty bento boxes and stinking clothing he was ankle deep in.

"Next stop, Stella Kingdom!" He punched his fist excitedly into the air.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Happy….remind me again… ugggghhhh….why we're taking this tr- blurgh…trip…?"

"To see Lucy!" The cat announced excitedly, his mood at a complete contrast to his best friend's. Natsu was slumped over the comfy sofa seat in their little booth on the train, his face bloated and coloured a sickly green.

"Sir… sir are you ok? Do you need a sickness bag?" A train attendant paused by their booth.

"Y-ye blurgh! Y…plea…" The male doubled over in his seat, wincing in discomfort. "Fuuu…."

"He means yes please". Happy said, sweatdropping, his eyes twin horizontal lines. The train attendant stared at the ridiculous pair. Pink haired, green-faced male….and his talking, blue cat. The world of mages was certainly an interesting sight. The man cringed after he left them with 4 spare bags.

"Ugghh. I'm going to kill…groaann…Lucy…," Natsu moaned pathetically as he clutched his stomach.

"Natsu… we didn't have to follow her y'now. Lucy's probably safe since it's an easy mission…" Happy commented, cheerfully nibbling into his sakana.

"Sh-shut…blurg…up"

Truth was, he had started having second thoughts as they watched the train chug into the station towards them slowly, horrific memories of his past train rides creeping into his mind. Sweatdropping, Natsu was about to ask Happy whether they should turn back when he heard two attendants standing nearby talking, as they waited to board the same train.

~ Flashback

"Did you see that blonde on the 2 o'clock? The one travelling with the midget blunette? Damn, she was hot!"

"Duh. You think I'm blind? I'd tap that anytime. C?"

His friend chortled. "You _are_ blind. Double D. Girls like that probably have guys chasing them from every corner, you'd never stand a chance, pal." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in pity, as he snickered. "Obviously, her orange haired friend wasn't blind either… The fat one too."

"Ha! Like someone who looks like him would ever have a chance with someone who looks like her!" His friend joked, waving his hand in a 'you-screwing-with-me' gesture.

"I wonder if she'd ever go out with me…"

"You kidding bro? Shilo sure is a lucky bastard though, he got routed to the 2 o' clock shift cause Temaki called in sick… ah. Ride's here. Let's go." They climbed aboard, still laughing and joking about how no hot girl had ever escaped Shilo's babe radar.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a pink – haired guy stewing in anger just a couple meters from where they had been standing. Natsu's onyx eyes narrowed into slits. Who the hell were those perverts? Checking his best friend out like that… He laughed inwardly at that thought. Who was he to judge, when he himself had wanted to jump Lucy not 12 hours ago? Natsu forced his fists to unclench when he felt the skin on his palm start to sizzle, the dragon flame in his blood boiling for release. Happy called out to him, and Natsu boarded behind his friend, his determination to find Lucy now refreshed.

Jet and Droy interested in his best friend? Not on his watch. And if that Shilo asshole even touched her… Natsu's eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles.

~ End of Flashback

"Uggggh…This sucks…Stupid. Lucy…blurgh…"

"Ahhhh! Natsuuuu! Stop! Here's a bag!"

* * *

I feel like I've made Natsu into some warped form of Juvia… Wasn't intending to have him follow her initially, but what kind of Nalu fic would feature Lucy without Natsu?! Grrrawwww!

Anyway, I got the name Wasseidechnig from German (Wasser and Eidechse-König) which loosely translates to Water Lizard King so I suppose you guys don't need more elaboration on who Wuss is. Ahaha!

Review pls!

Faie.


	5. A Dragon slayer in the city

Damn, imma on a roll.

Faie.

* * *

5: A Dragon Slayer in the City

Lucy pulled her jacket tighter around herself, huddling closer against the wall as the cool night wind breezed past her face. She shivered as a sudden gust whipped past her, tugging her blonde hair out of the jacket's collar. She sighed and a puff of mist curdled in the air in front of her mouth. What she would give to have Natsu there with her, he would have warmed her up in no time at all. Natsu…Lucy wondered what he was doing now. Obviously not waiting outdoors in the cold night for the next train from Clover station… she chuckled. She could just imagine him, along with everyone else, in the great hall of the guild, a comfortable warmth emanating from the fireplaces along the walls, alcohol warming the insides of their bellies. Lucy sighed. No use thinking about it now… Besides, she came away for an adventure, and every adventure had its ups and downs.

"Lucy… you want my jacket?"

Lucy turned to see Droy standing next to her, two cups of hot coffee in his hand. "You don't need it?" Droy grinned sheepishly. "I've got more than enough natural insulation. Oh and this is for you. It's hot mocha."

Lucy's eyes immediately brightened and she smiled gratefully as Droy slid his arms out of the fur greatcoat and hung it around her shoulders, the XXL size piece of clothing draped over her small frame almost smothering her. But who cared? The fur underlining and the heat from the hot beverage provided instant gratification and Lucy sighed happily. Droy felt his face heat up a little, despite the cool air, when Lucy smiled at him and thanked him.

"N-no problem."

The pair sat in silence alone on the station platform as they watched the night. Despite the terrible cold, the view they had was beautiful. The station overlooked a valley and the landscape was unobstructed by trees or buildings. The waning crescent hung high in the inky night sky.

"I wonder what's taking Levy and Jet so long…" Droy commented. The pair had hung back at the nearby town to get supplies after dinner.

"It's not like we're in a rush to leave…the train will only be here at 10. We still have…an hour…" Lucy sniffed, her nose felt numb. At least she wasn't feeling so cold now.

Silence filled the air again until Droy murmured.

"Lucy… Am I… really in that bad a shape?"

The girl looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well…all during the ride, Levy and Jet kept arguing about my weight. It makes me feel bad…" The man twiddled with his fingers nervously, as Lucy stared at him. "Well… you have changed a lot during the 7 years we were gone. I get the whole therapy eating thing… but don't you think it's time to change? We're back after all…"

"…It's not like I haven't tried…"

"So what's wrong?"

Droy hesitated for a moment. He had never spoken about this to anyone before. Jet couldn't be bothered with heart – to – heart talks, and Levy sometimes seemed more interested in hanging with Gajeel than their team. And Lucy, they weren't even that close anyway.

"Come on, Droy…" She prompted softly. He looked up at her. Something in her tone and expression made him feel like it was okay to tell her anything without being judged. "Well… I always tried keeping in shape, cause you know…Levy and all. But it's obvious that with Gajeel – san around that's not going to happen… and also… since all the powerful Fairy Tail mages have returned, there's no need to get myself back into shape…" His voice trailed as he stared at the ground solemnly.

Droy jumped when he felt a small hand touch his arm. Lucy was smiling warmly at him. "I'll help you."

"What…?"

"Believe it or not," Lucy grinned, her cheeks flushing despite the cold air. "I used to be overweight too, from all the snacks and sweets I loved as a kid, but the servants around always tried their best to help me. It's always easier with a friend, Droy."

"Lucy, I…"

"We'll work on a reward system. Like… you know, with every 5 pounds you shed, you get a small reward. Of course, it won't be food. How about it, Droy?"

Droy smiled for the first time since they had left Magnolia. "Y-Yes please!"

Jet and Levy returned to the station carrying bags of food and drinks only to find their friends sitting together on the bench, laughing and talking excitedly, which surprised the hell out of them, seeing that when they had left, the pair was sluggish from the cold. "Hey guys, wassup?"

Lucy jumped up upon seeing them. "I'm going to help Droy lose weight!"

Levy shrieked in joy while Jet snickered. "Ha! Like it's going to be any different from his past attempts to do so." Droy frowned. "H-hey! A little support would be nice…"

Jet dug out a large yellow packet from one of the bags. "Lookie here pal! It's Fun-mee Chix BBQ. I love you love it~" He cooed, waving the bag in front of Droy's face. A tortured expression came onto Droy's face as his fingers itched for the bag and its delightfully savoury contents. Lucy wagged a finger in front of him, tsking loudly, and Droy reluctantly dropped his hands and turned away, leaving both Jet and Levy standing there in shock.

"Omigosh, Lu – chan! You did it!" Levy flung her tiny midget arms around Lucy and the two girls yelped and jumped for joy, while Jet stood there, his mouth gaping.

The three friends spent the remaining half hour wait animatedly discussing how they could bring Droy back into shape while Jet stood by the side sulking, till Levy forcefully dragged him into the mix. Lucy smiled, genuinely having fun. She initially had qualms about how accepted she would be in Shadow Gear, but now all her reservations had dissipated. She felt like one of them already.

* * *

"Atchew! Ah – ah… At-chew!" The cat's small body seized with sneezes, as the cold night air wrapped itself around him.

"Come here, Happy…" Natsu said absentmindedly as he looked around. The blue feline flew gratefully towards him and huddled itself inside Natsu's waistcoat, with Natsu wrapping an arm around his soft fur to hold him in place.

The clock showed 11, and Natsu poked around the deserted platform. He could definitely smell Lucy in the area. Even if she wasn't here now, she hadn't left very long ago. After interrogating the drowsy station master, who dozed every ten seconds until Natsu shook him awake again, he learned that the group of four had boarded the train at 10 and that the next train was due at midnight. The trip to Stella would take exactly 12 hours, which meant that he would arrive by noon the next day. Natsu sighed in relief that he had managed to reach in time to catch the last train, else he would have been stuck there till morning.

The thought of a 12 hour ride made Natsu cringe in fear and disgust though. He had never been on a train that long before. The things he would do for Lucy… She'd better appreciate it when he found her!

He sniffed the air for the scent of peaches again.

"Luce…"

* * *

"Natsu!"

Lucy's eyes flung open and she jolted upright in her seat, sunlight beaming onto her face. The girl looked frantically about the cabin for her pink – haired friend. "Wh-where am I?"

Levy looked at her oddly, as she reached under the table to grab her bag. "Stella, Lu – chan. Jet and Droy have already gotten off to settle our transport for afterwards."

"H-huh?"

"We've arrived." Levy turned to look out the window, smiling widely. Lucy turned to follow her gaze, and was instantly stunned. From her window seat, she only had a limited view, but what she saw amazed her.

The train station was a beautiful brick red, and silvery banners were draped across the edges of the smooth stone roof. People of varying fashions were either lounging leisurely at the picnic benches along the platform, or strolling in and out of the massive gateway.

"Come on, Lu – chan!" Levy giggled. The two girls hurried off the train with their bags. They dashed through the giant arched gateway of the train station and skidded to a stop. The view from outside was even more spectacular, and they wowed in unison as Jet and Droy came to join them.

The buildings were nothing like those seen anywhere in Fiore kingdom. They had houses of brick, tiles and cement back home. The buildings in Stella appeared to be carved out of white marble and stone. (A/n: Think Mykonos, Greece, or to some extent, Mos Eisley)

The buildings seemed to climb up into the sky, each consisting of houses and shops carved into humongous slabs of stone, stacked one atop the other. Steps in the rock led up to each level, and at every landing, tall, thin poles had been erected from which flew strips of light coloured cloth sashes that danced in the wind.

Lucy peered up into the sky, one hand shading her eyes as she ooh-ed loudly. Towering pillars interspersed the buildings here and there, and she could see people peering out from the wide balconies that opened up at the top of the tower. The ground was sand and cobblestone, which weren't too great for her heels, but Lucy could care less about her footwear at that moment. Time to explore!

As the group walked along the busy streets, they saw large murals of every shade imaginable decorating some of the walls. As they would find out later from a talkative shop keeper, the painted walls were exclusive to the port city of Vermenopolis in Stella Kingdom, and the murals told stories of how the mages of old had fought valiantly against the evil magics of Zeref and his demons centuries ago.

To her delight, Levy told them that they had to be back at the station only at 3pm for their arranged transport, which would bring them to one of the smaller cities further inland for their package. Lucy didn't want to waste any time; she grabbed the smaller girl's hand and the two dashed off into the crowd, where a flourishing bazaar lined the lengths of the streets. Jet and Droy yelped in surprise as they quickly headed in their direction.

The more the group saw, the more they wished Reedus was there with them. Colours and fantastic sights were everywhere, and no mattered how hard they tried, they could not commit everything to memory. They sampled everything from fried biscuits that looked burnt but were sweet beyond compare, to nuts that looked like grapes but tasted like….well, like crap. Lucy frantically scraped her tongue clean with the spoon as she spat out the gooey purple substance.

"I am _never_ eating that crap again." She groaned, as she took a swig of fresh fruit juice. Levy laughed amusedly next to her. "I did warn you. Didn't you see the expressions of the other tourists?"

Lucy pouted. "I wanted to be adventurous…"

She felt Droy suddenly bump into her when a crowd of screaming fangirls rushed past them in droves. "What the…"

Lucy was instantly reminded of that day in the port city of Hargeon, where the fake Salamander had been shamelessly seducing women using magic... Where she had met _Natsu_…

Their shrieking voices trailed loudly behind them.

"Omigosh! Did you hear? There's a dragon slayer in town!"

"You serious? Hurry up then!"

"I can't wait to meet him! So cool!"

"I hope it's one of the contestants from the Games last year!"

Lucy tensed, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Dragon slayer? Games? It couldn't be… The image of a smirking Natsu Dragneel caused her heart to flip excitedly in her chest and she immediately moved to follow the girls. To her frustration, the market crowd started to close up around them again, making it nearly impossible to advance. She heard Levy ask loudly beside her, her face alight with amusement.

"Neh neh, Lu – chan. I wonder if it's Natsu – san… you were dreaming about him just now weren't you?"

Lucy's face flushed. "W-was not!"

Levy poked her in the waist. "Did too. You woke up shouting his name. And why are you _blushing_?" the blunette giggled evilly.

"It's the heat! And… and… don't forget that it could be Gajeel! He's a dragon slayer too!" Lucy shot back, embarrassed as hell. It was the blonde's turn to grin when her small friend turned pink.

"I…I suppose…Gajeel…uhm…."

Levy gasped when Jet suddenly grabbed her arm and turned to move her into the opposite direction of the fangirls. Their friends moved to follow, as they left the area of the bazaar to a quieter part of the city.

"What so good about that metal face anyway? He looks like a gangster… Levy, you're safer with us." He retorted.

"Th- that's right!" Droy added. "He's a rude bastard. Do you know what he called Levy the other day?" He huffed, looking at Lucy. She shook her head.

"A smurf." He replied matter – of – factly.

Lucy didn't know how to reply to that. The orange – haired male flung his arms up into the air. "I know! Like what the hell is a _Smurf_ anyway?"

Droy's mouth watered. "I don't know… but it sounds delicious and I could eat a hundred of-" The large male caught himself abruptly, and he glanced sideways at Lucy, but the blonde wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. Droy's face fell when he realized that she kept looking behind them as they walked.

She was looking in the direction the fangirls had disappeared in.

* * *

She was here. Lucy was here.

He could smell her the moment he alighted from the train. Natsu secured the straps of his bag and comforter tightly around his waist before taking off into a sprint towards the huge city of Vermenopolis, Happy following swiftly behind him by air.

The people and the streets streaked by him as he weaved in and out of the crowd, making a left turn here, an abrupt right turn there. He dashed up a flight of steps to get a better view of the street and leaped from roof to roof till…

"Shit." Natsu skidded to a stop in front of a bustling street bazaar, his eyes darting from left to right.

A plethora of aromas and fragrances pervaded the air. The air was alive with smells. Natsu cursed under his breath. It was going to be almost impossible to isolate her scent in this place, and from his vantage point, it looked as though the bazaar ran the length of multiple streets, criss – crossing at junctions, until it covered an area almost half of Magnolia town.

Natsu yelped when he felt a painful smack against his calf. An elderly woman was peeking out from the window at his feet, swinging a broom angrily at him. "You little twerp! Get off my roof!"

"Shut up old lady! I'm looking for someone!"

"What did you call me?! You stay right there…I'm coming for you!" Natsu froze when he saw the octogenarian move to climb out the window after him, her eyes flashing fury. "You little shithead. Come here!"

"Damn it. I'm outta here. Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew down from his circling up above and snatched Natsu up into the air smoothly. Natsu looked back, sweatdropping when he saw the old woman was now already standing where he was just a second ago, waving her wooden pole of death at him as she yelled out colourful invectives. Damn, she moved like a teenager. If Happy had been late by just a second… Natsu cringed at what the woman would have done to him. He noticed that the passer – bys below them were pointing up and shrieking excitedly at the sight of a flying cat (and a boy). The boy wasn't particularly important. There was a fracking flying cat in their city!

The people here were crazy, he thought.

Natsu was jolted back to reality when he realized that they were on a rapid descent back towards the crowd. He yelled loudly over the noise.

"Happy! Did you see Lucy? Where is s… Yuck. What the hell is this?" He reached up to swipe liquid from the spikes of his hair, cringing when he felt another drop on the back of his hand. "What the…is it raining?" Natsu tilted his head to look upwards…and instantly froze.

THE DAMNED CAT WAS DROOLING ON HIM.

"Happy! What the hell?! Where's Lucy?"

The cat opened his mouth to reply, and more drool dripped down on Natsu's hair, causing a twitch in his jaw muscle. "Lu…Lucy? Who's that?"

Happy dropped Natsu at that moment. Thank God they were only about ten feet above ground. They still scared a couple of people shitless though. First flying cats, now people falling from the sky?! Natsu stared, his eye twitching as his cat flew straight to the nearest fish stall and grabbed a whole pile of fish into his arms, which was an amazing feat, considering how they were but tiny stubs.

Growling in irritation, Natsu stomped over and grabbed his friend by his green pouch. "We're going, dummy."

"B-but….Natsuuuu! Sakanaaaaa!"

"No. Let's go."

The cat clung onto one of the wooden supports of the booth as though it was his lifeline, much to the fish monger's consternation. "Hey, you. Uh….Cat! Stop that!"

"Happy, you're gonna break the stall," Natsu sighed. The fish monger gaped.

"SAKANA." The blue feline pouted stubbornly.

"Fine, you pig. Hurry up."

The pair finally left a very relieved stall owner in peace, with Happy chewing on his sakana in utter delight, a bag with 5 more in Natsu's hand.

"Can we look for Lucy now?"

"Aye sir!"

They searched the streets calling Lucy's name, since Happy's paws were now full with raw fish.

"Lucy! Ooooi Lucy!"

"Lucy! Munch munch…hehehee…Lu…munch…Lucy!"

"… … Concentrate, will you?"

"Aye…munch…oishii! Sir!"

Natsu facepalmed.

"Lucy!"

* * *

"Lu - chan! Hello?"

Lucy's head snapped around to face Levy and the guys. "Huh?"

Levy propped her hands onto her waist, sulking. "Geez. Why are you stoning over there? We were going to the bookstores, remember?"

"Oh…right. Uh…Levy – chan, do you guys wanna go ahead first? There's something I want to check out."

Levy's eyes widened. "Then how are you going to find us later?"

"Oh…um. Let's see… It's 12:45 now. How about I meet you guys at the place we saw the street dances at around 2? Uh… I think it was called Via-vehalema something something."

Levy sighed. "It's Via-verumo Huro."

"Via-verahue… Ouch. I bit my tongue."

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone, Lu – chan? Here, I'll write down that name for you. Do you want to go with either Jet or Droy instead?"

Lucy lifted her hands, laughing sheepishly. "Nah…haha, I'll be fine by myself, Levy – chan. See you guys later!"

The 3 friends stood there and watched as Lucy disappeared into the crowd alone, a single shared thought in their minds. Was Lucy going to be alright? They winced when the blonde trod on someone's foot, obviously too pre – occupied to watch where she was going.

Lucy dashed through the streets panting but refusing to slow down, and occasionally yelling out apologies as she left collateral damage behind her. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew exactly what, or rather, who she was looking for.

She was 90% sure that she had heard his voice just now, yelling out her name. Natsu. He was here! She should have realized it the moment she heard the girls screaming about there being a dragon slayer in the city. Did he follow her after Gray or Erza had told him she was going out on a mission? Lucy prayed that he wasn't angry with her for leaving him behind without a proper goodbye. She missed him so much, even though it had only been a day since she had last seen him.

A commotion drew her attention to a large open area just up ahead. Lucy craned her neck and and gasped. The fangirls from just now were huddled around in a large crowd, as they shrieked and cooed at someone standing in the middle.

"Kyaaa! That's him! The dragon slayer!"

"He's so cute!"

"Cute?! He's cool! Those bare abs…ahhh!"

A pang of jealousy flashed through her at the thought of Natsu being surrounded by so many pretty girls. Damn them! Didn't they know Natsu was _hers_? Lucy blushed at that thought. Well… her best friend, at least. She hurried over to the crowd and frantically tried to squeeze herself through, ignoring the angry huffs and insults the other girls threw her way. One girl even tried to shove her back out of the group.

The people here were crazy, she thought.

Lusy refused to give up though. "Ex-cuuuuse meee!" She groaned, as she wheedled her way forward. She sighed in relief when she felt herself pop clear of the living wall of girls.

"Hey! Watch it blondie!" Lucy yelped when someone elbowed her roughly, and her butt hit the uneven floor with a painful thud.

"You okay?" A familiar voice came from just above her, and Lucy's heart flipped when a male arm reached her way. Wait… since when did Natsu wear blue gloves?

Lucy looked up.

* * *

Oh gosh oh gosh! I went crazy writing this chapter and it ended up too long so I split it up into parts 5 and 6. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

As usual, Review pls!

Faie.

Side note:

Greek name adaptations

βαμμένο πόλης (read Vermenopolis) – Painted city

διάδρομο χορό (read Via-verumo Huro) – Dancing corridor


	6. A Stella Reunion

Well, here's chapter 6. Well, technically the second half of my original 5… =_=ll.

Ahaha! Enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end!

Faie.

* * *

6: A Stella Reunion

He could smell her.

Natsu picked up his pace, as he jumped from roof to roof to avoid the surging crowd. The scent of peaches was getting stronger with each second, and he was absolutely sure that it was her this time, not some stupid grocer selling over – sized fruits. He winced.

When the teenage girl helping out at the store had seen his muscles, a sneaky glint had come into her eyes, and suddenly, the fruits weren't the only over – sized things she was trying to sell.

No thanks, he had replied. Yours are bigger, but Lucy's are more perfect.

The girl huffed and threw an empty paper bag at him. Natsu wanted to call her out for poor customer service standards, but he had caught a separate whiff of peaches coming from the centre of the city and had dashed off again.

"Luce. Wait for me."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia froze, her butt still on the ground, as anger flushed her face redder than it already was. "You!" She lifted an accusing finger at the male, ignoring the gasps of shock coming from all around her.

Sting Eucliffe stared down at the blonde girl, an amused smirk creasing his handsome face when he realized who it was.

"Huh. If it isn't Ms. Two – time Loser! Did you come for a rematch with Sabertooth?"

Lucy's hand clenched into fists at the memory of the humiliation she had faced at the Games. First with Flare and then from that cruel bitch Minerva. Flare she could forgive, the redhead had no choice, but Sabertooth… Lucy could still remember the merciless stare of the Sabertooth Queen as she toyed with Lucy for pleasure, and the gleeful smirks on the rest of them as they watched the match from their balcony.

Anger fueling her strength, Lucy jumped up, her hand immediately going for the small leather pouch by her waist, but the male had already grabbed her wrist and forced it away from her keys. Lucy winced in pain as Sting chuckled.

"You bastard… What the hell do you think you're doing in broad daylight?" Lucy hissed from between clenched teeth.

Sting smirked again as he feigned an innocent look. "Nothing. I'm just preventing you from turning a busy market square full of innocent passer – bys into a battle ground."

He leaned towards her. "What are _you_ doing?"

Lucy gasped when she remembered where she was. He was right, damn that self – righteous asshole.

"If you really want revenge, _Lucy – san_, I suggest we move this to a more… private area." Without waiting for Lucy to reply, Sting waved friendly goodbyes at the rest of the stunned crowd as he forcefully dragged Lucy from the town square and towards a relatively empty street devoid of shops.

Unshed tears brimmed from her eyes as Lucy struggled to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but the grip he had on her felt like manacles. "Damn it to hell," she cursed. She shouldn't have ventured off on her own. What the hell was she going to do now?! She had never been alone with any of the Sabertooth members before, and even when she had, there was a crowd of millions watching her, with judges to save her skin if things got out of hand.

She gasped from a mixture of pain and shock when Sting forcefully thrust her back up against a hard wall, his hand locking her wrists tight above her head as he grinned and lifted her chin with his free hand.

"You always were the important one, Lucy – san. When Raven Tail knocked you down to the ground, Natsu – san walked up to the arena alone despite the tension and humiliation to comfort you. When our lady had you pinned underwater, your whole team came forward to save you, including the God slayer girl who wasn't even from Fairy Tail."

"So? What's your point?" Lucy forced herself to say calmly despite the aching fear in her belly.

"So I wanna know," he breathed next to her ear, the vile breath making Lucy want to retch. "What the hell makes you so precious to Natsu – san. Won't you tell me?"

"I…I'm not precious to him…"

"Didn't anyone teach you that if you lie you'll be punished?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes, willing herself to stay strong, but she couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She jerked with fear when Sting pressed his hard body up against hers.

"G-go…away…"

"Come on, _Lucy_. Just tell me…"

"Get the fuck away from Lucy." A menacing voice rang out from beside them.

Sting turned, surprised. "Hu-?"

"I said GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" The voice yelled furiously.

There was a loud cracking sound as Lucy's eyes flew open to see the large male soar away from her, his body crumpling in a heap further down the street. Her head snapped to the side and her eyes widened to see the very guy she had been looking for before everything went to hell. She reached a hand towards him.

"Na-"

Lucy's voice died off when she caught sight of the look in his eyes. Natsu's pupils had never been particularly large, but they had now contracted into tiny black pinpoints. Venial lines pinched across his forehead and arms as fury practically oozed from every pore on his body. Lucy instinctively took a step back away from him as the skin on her arms prickled with gooseflesh. The air around them sizzled and crackled as the temperature steadily soared.

"N-Natsu?"

She asked hesitantly in a tiny voice. She hadn't seen him this angry since the incident with the Hall of Thunder. She swallowed nervously as he walked towards Sting, the air around him swirling visibly from the intense heat radiating from his body. The way he moved reminded her of the way a predator openly stalked an injured animal before going for the kill. Somehow, that analogy scared the hell out of Lucy and she paled.

Sting climbed to his feet, wiping away the trickle of blood at his chin. "Huh. I should have known you wouldn't be too far away if blondie was here."

"And what, may I ask, were you doing to Lucy when I arrived?" Natsu replied, his voice a low growl.

"We were just talking, weren't we, Lucy – san?" Sting's voice was laced with confident amusement, but Lucy could clearly see the flash of fear that crossed his face.

"Ho…" Natsu cracked his knuckles, and chuckled lowly. "I didn't know _talking_ entailed locking the other person up against a wall. Sounds like fun. Why don't _we_ have a talk instead? Lucy didn't seem particularly interested in conversing with you anyway." He took another step towards Sting, thin but visible tendrils of glowing flame swirling around his clenched fists.

Sting sweatdropped and raised his arms above his head in the universal "I surrender" gesture as he backed away from the furious male.

"Sorry, Natsu – san. I'm not crazy enough to think that I could beat you by myself after how you single – handedly wiped the floor with both Rogue and I." He turned to leave, but not before winking at Lucy.

"I'll see you around, Lucy."

"No thank you." She muttered angrily under her breath as Sting strode off, chortling loudly.

Lucy's fists unclenched when she saw him turn into the next street and she sighed in relief, her legs giving out beneath her. Lucy slumped down clutching her chest. "Oh God… I thought he was going to hurt me."

Natsu crouched down next to her and Lucy looked up to smile at him. "Tha-"

"You stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking picking a fight with Sting?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy cringed at his sudden outburst. Why was she the one being scolded?

"Me?! Are you crazy? He was the one who dragged me here. Against. My. Will." She punctuated each word with a jab as she glared back.

"Aren't you on a mission with Shadow Gear? Why the hell aren't you with them! They could have protected you!"

Lucy's fists clenched again. "Cause I was looking for you, you idiot! You can't expect me to drag them along as I run around the city searching for you!" She couldn't help herself. Lucy lifted her arms and pounded on the guy's shoulders childishly as he stared at her.

"You ditz!"

"Wha-!"

Lucy snapped her head up to yell at him some more but instead gasped when Natsu grabbed her around her arm and pulled her towards him roughly. Her entire body froze as he sat back against the stone wall, holding her flush against himself. Lucy blushed when she realized that her face was pressed up against his bare chest. Embarrassed, she tried to push herself up, but instead found herself locked down even more securely when Natsu's arms tightened around her back.

"Ummm... Natsu?" She glanced up to look at his face.

"You stupid girl…" He murmured against her hair

"H-hey! What's the big deal…" She protested, her voice fading when she felt the embrace tighten again.

"You little idiot… The next time you're lost and looking for me, just sit still and wait patiently instead of making me chase you halfway around town."

A delicious spicy tang invaded her nostrils. _His_ scent. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly reached her arms around his waist, longing to get closer. "But what if you can't find me…?"

Natsu laughed hoarsely. "Don't be silly. Super dragon senses, remember?"

Natsu buried his face in her golden locks, taking in a deep breath of peaches as he felt himself calm down. "Luce… Don't make me worry about you. You have no idea how scared I was when I realized whose scent I had picked up next to you."

"I'm sorry… Thanks for coming for me, Natsu."

"Anytime." He closed his eyes, reveling in the softness of her body.

He had followed the scent of peaches all the way to the middle of the town clearing, panic rising in his chest when he realized that she was no longer there. Taking another sniff, Natsu had stiffened when he picked up another familiar scent together with Lucy's, a scent that sent his blood boiling just at the memory or it…

Natsu pressed her head against his chest more tightly, as he shut out the memory of the terror he had felt, and basked in the wonderful feel of holding the girl in his arms instead. Only she could have managed to smell this good even after running underneath the hot sun. God, he felt so lucky he had gotten to her in time, and that Sting knew better than to challenge him. While Natsu could have easily beaten the White Dragon Slayer, a showdown would have left the area wrecked and people injured, including Lucy.

The pair sat there in silence enveloped in each other's warmth for what felt like hours, until Lucy felt Natsu shift under her. She looked up as the pink – haired male reached a hand down towards her, his signature grin on his face. "Can you walk, Luce?"

"I think so…" Lucy slowly moved to stand when she heard something snap. "Crap, my heel broke. Probably from all the running…" Lucy sighed as she slipped her sandals off her feet. Walking barefoot on the sun baked ground was going to be hell.

"Wait...wh-what are you doing?" Lucy sputtered when she felt herself being lifted off the ground without warning.

Natsu stared back at her, surprised. "What? You think I was going to let you walk without shoes? Don't be stupid. The ground is going to tear your feet apart."

"Yeah but...you don't have do it this way!" She yelped, embarrassed beyond belief as the camera pans out to reveal that the blonde had been picked up in a bridal hold.

"D-damn it, Natsu. Put me down and piggyback me instead!"

"No way." He snorted as he walked back towards the square, the blonde squirming and struggling in a futile attempt to escape. "You're staying right where you are. Now stop hitting me or I'll tie you up."

Lucy's face heated. "I-it's not like I'm going to run away."

"Oh I know," he smirked down at her. "You're never going to outrun me anyway. I just want you where I can see you."

Lucy had no idea how to reply to that. Her heart was pounding a crazed beat in her chest, and knowing his _stupid_ super dragon senses, the ass could probably hear it. Natsu chuckled softly. "Well that clammed you up quick, although your heartbeat seems a little fast. You embarrassed at being carried like this Luce?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled again as he continued walking, turning out of the quiet road.

The scenery around them changed as they turned into the outer streets of the bazaar and the crowd around them picked up. Lucy watched in silence as the shops went by. She remembered passing by this road just now, when she had been dragged by Sting. Things that she had not noticed in her haste to escape now came to view.

A mother with her children. A shop keeper touting kebabs. Buskers playing some form of wind instruments underneath a striped awning. Lucy felt her stomach clench. How was it that so many people saw her just now yet none of them came up to help her? Suddenly the city didn't feel as friendly as she had once thought a mere 2 hours ago.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy caught sight of a small gathering of girls clutching signs and books, pointing and gossiping at her. She immediately recognized some of their faces. One of them was the one who had called her a bitch for trying to force her way through towards Sting. Natsu laughed softly, catching her attention.

"What's so funny?"

He smiled down at her. "They're jealous of you."

Meeting her blank stare, he continued. "They're complaining about a dumb blonde who's going around seducing two of the powerful dragon slayers from the Games with her frailty."

"Wh-! I'm not seducing anyone! And you called me dumb!" Lucy huffed angrily.

He snorted. "I'm just quoting them. I don't think you're dumb."

She pouted. "You kept insulting me just now."

"You deserved that for scaring me. But that doesn't mean I think you're dumb. You're the most magnificent Stellar spirit mage I know."

"I'm the _only_ Stellar spirit mage you know." She frowned.

"And you're magnificent." He continued smoothly.

Lucy's breath hitched when she noticed that he was staring intently at her, all traces of amusement wiped from his expression.

"… Liar."

"I didn't lie, Luce. You really do amaze me sometimes during battles."

Lucy licked her dry lips nervously, instantly regretting it when he dropped his gaze to her mouth.

"… S-stop that…"

"Stop what?" His eyes didn't shift away.

"Stop… staring at me like that."

He smirked. "Why? I like staring at you like that. You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Luce."

_He called her cute._

Lucy was desperate to change the subject. "H-hey. Where's Happy? I haven't seen him yet…"

Natsu finally turned his head away, much to her relief. "He's with Shadow Gear. We ran into them while we were looking for you."

"… Oh. Ok then."

_Oh God!_ Lucy screamed in her head. She had never felt so awkward with Natsu before, even thought they had spent countless times alone. What the hell was wrong with her?

"… Luce, let's go over there."

"Huh?"

Still holding her in his arms, Natsu strode over to a small shop. Lucy turned her head to see that it belonged to a peddler selling shoes. They stopped in front of a tall shelf stacked with different styles of footwear that towered over them both.

"You need new ones right? Take y-"

"Shriek! Ohmigosh ohmigosh! These are so cute!" She yelled, chewing on a finger while pointing at a pair of jean-blue heeled sandals with cream soles, her earlier shyness completely gone. "And they're in my size... Kyaaaa! Natsu, put me down!" The blonde struggled in his arms with renewed effort.

Instead of lowering her down to her feet as Lucy had hoped, the male crouched down with one knee on the ground and the other at a 90° angle, positioning her so that she was sitting on his thigh. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady on the makeshift seat. Lucy turned beet red.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it more comfortable this way?" He looked up at her, as he reached out with his free hand to grab the pair she had gone bat-shit crazy over. Lucy's eyes widened, as his finger nimbly flicked the navy buckle free from its clasp.

"Natsu. Wait a..."

"Sit still, Luce. It's hard doing this with one hand."

"Wait! I'll do it myself!" She struggled to get off his thigh, even though it made a damned comfortable seat.

"Hey, relax. If you're afraid of falling, just hold on to me."

"That's n-…Ok..."

Lucy swallowed nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched onto his shoulders. Her fingers tingled at the spots where they made skin to skin contact. The sight of his shoulders so close to her own reminded her of when Natsu had piggybacked her after she had stupidly fallen into the water. She shouldn't have been surprised but she still wow-ed inwardly at the feel of the warm hard muscle beneath her fingers.

Lucy thought back to all the times she had been held by Natsu and wondered why she had never noticed his lean, powerful strength until now. Now that she was finally seeing, she could easily pick up so many contrasts about the guy.

The intimidating display of strength he had wielded against Sting from before, versus the quiet power in his arms now as he held her ever so gently. His hair, spiked stiff, felt soft and smooth as it wisped past her face in the wind. His chest, lined with bold strokes marking out his abs spoke of male superiority, but underneath it nestled what Lucy suspected would be the kindest, most generous heart she would ever know.

She watched silently as he slid the sandal onto her left foot, albeit a little clumsily. Lucy giggled, and earned herself an embarrassed glare from the pink haired guy.

"Shut it... It's not like I've done this before." A tiny blush lined his cheeks.

Lucy gaped. "Not even for Lisanna?"

"Course not. Now stop moving... This stupid buckle won't… Grrr... Why the hell are female shoes so bloody troublesome?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's only cause you suck at this." Still, she could not help but grin like an idiot at his confession. Thankfully, he was too busy with the numerous straps on the shoe to notice.

"There! Damn you, shoe. And _stay on_ this time."

She moved to slide off his thigh. "Good. Let's g-"

"Now for the other one."

"... You took 5 minutes just to put on one shoe?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Tsk. I've got the hang of it now. Watch me do the next in 30 seconds!" He snorted proudly.

He took 7 minutes this time.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she paid for the shoes while Natsu stood there staring at his hand in shock.

She walked up to him, a small smile on her face when he didn't realize that she was done. An idea popped into her head. Did she dare? In front of all these people? Oh what the hell...Lucy shugged. She suspected that they already thought they were lovers anyway.

"Natsu."

He glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Lucy leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She grinned when the guy gaped at her, a blush seeping into his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

She turned away, laughing, and intertwined her hands behind her back as she walked away.

"I said thanks, didn't I? That was a bonus. Now c'mon… I'm supposed to meet the others in… Holy crap! It's 5 to 2! I'm going to be late getting there."

Her shoulders slumped. "Not like I even know where _there_ is…"

"Relax, Luce. I'll take you."

"Oh right… Yay super dragon senses! Let's go."

"Great. Hop on!"

"… What?"

"Please. Like you can run there in 5 minutes. It'll be way faster if I just carry you."

"…Fine. But hurry up."

* * *

"Are you sure Natsu knows the way?" Levy asked the blue cat again, frowning. "It's past 2 now."

"Aye!" Happy grinned, as he sat on Natsu's bag, his blue tail swishing in the air as a couple of playful kids attempted to grab it. "Natsu's nose is amazing. He'll find us."

"_I_ would like to know why the hell Natsu – san is here in the first place…" Droy grumbled, as he chewed on a piece of fruit, since that was all Levy was letting him have as a snack.

Jet crossed his arms and smirked. "Isn't it obvious? It's cause we kidnapped Lucy. Isn't that right, Happy?"

"Aye! Natsu was so worried that he came straight here after asking Mirajane where you guys were going. He didn't even stop to trash an inn!"

The cat paused as a devilish smirk came across his face, before continuing in his signature tongue roll. "I think he li- Ahh!"

"Clam it, Happy." Natsu growled as he grabbed the cat's swishing tail.

"Natsu – san! It's nice to see you… and Lu – chan?"

Lucy peeked her head out from behind the unruly mess of pink hair. "I'm here! Sorry we're late guys."

"It's fine, Lu – chan. We still have enough time to get back to the station if we leave now." Levy replied warmly. She turned to lead the way back, her teammates immediately following behind her. As Natsu moved to follow, he was startled by Lucy's sudden movement on his back.

"Luce, what are you doing?"

"Getting off? We've already caught up with them."

"So?"

"Uh… I can walk, and you need to carry your bag?"

"No. You are going to stay there. Happy can carry the bag."

"What?! Natsuuu! Why do I have to carry your bag?"

"Just do it."

The cat frowned adorably. "I don't want to."

Natsu sighed and beckoned his furry friend towards him.

"Listen, Happy. You have to carry the bag because … … …"

Lucy strained to listen to what he was saying but she barely caught a word of it. The cat flew backwards away from them, a sympathetic expression aimed at Lucy as his large eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry! You stay right there and let Natsu carry you."

"Wha-?" Lucy's eye twitched as the cat obediently picked up the backpack and followed after the rest, his white wings flapping in the air.

"Natsu, what lies did you tell him now?" She demanded.

The male merely grinned as he strode forward proudly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed and whacked his head lightly with a fist. "Ano – neh... Don't you feel guilty tricking Happy into carrying your heavy bag?"

"Nope. Cause I get to carry you."

"B-baka! Let me down!"She whacked him harder this time.

"Hit me again and I'll sling you over my shoulder, and I promise you that you do not want that."

"You-! Fine." He sighed in relief when the blonde stopped her abuse, and instead laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "But just this once. Cause I'm tired."

_And cause you holding me feels so fantastic…_

* * *

Levy smiled and pointed over towards a large horse cart parked next to the gateway, shouting over the noise around them. "That's our ride guys. Get on!"

Just as she moved to board after Jet and Droy, she stopped and turned. "Natsu – san, what are your plans now?"

"Hmm?"

"Easy." Lucy said, as she took a step towards the cart. "He's going home."

Natsu immediately reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting her movements. "No fucking way. I told you. I want you where I can see you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Natsu. I'm on a mission right now. I can't just up and leave."

"And I'm not letting you go anywhere without me either. Who knows what danger you'll attract again."

"Stop babying me!"

"I'm not! I'm just worried about you."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You don't have to be. I can take care of myself."

"You mean like you took care of yourself just now?"

Lucy seethed when the male actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at her.

Levy sighed. "Natsu – san, why don't you and Happy come along with us then?"

"What! Levy – chan! You don't have to do that for this idiot!"

"Thanks Levy!" Natsu grinned as he clasped the blunette's hand in his. Lucy grabbed his backpack just as he took a step up the cart and tugged him back down, smirking when he yelped in surprise. "Levy – chan, you're really considering this?"

"Lu – chan. You of all people should know how stubborn Natsu – san can be. We'll be stuck here all day if we don't let him come."

"But…"

"Besides, he did rush here on two long train rides just to find you. Don't you think it's a bit cruel to force him back now?"

Lucy sighed. Levy had a point. "Ok fine, Natsu. You can come al- Where'd he go?" She looked around when she realized that she was now clutching Natsu's backpack sans Natsu. The blonde froze when she saw him already on the back of the cart together with Happy.

Jet and Droy were sitting on the passenger's bench in front of Natsu, their eyes twitching as they watched him and Happy dance a ridiculous jig of uncoordinated hops and fist pumps on the flatbed of the cart.

"We're going on an adventure! Adventure~!"

"Aye! Adventure!"

"And Lucy can't do shit to stop us~"

"Aye, Lucy can't stop us!"

Levy laughed sheepishly as Lucy facepalmed.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

It's only the 6th chapter and I feel writer's block already. Gya… +_+

Wondering if I should introduce more Sting and Rogue…they make good rivals.

R & R please.

Faie.


	7. Treehouse Turmoil

7: Treehouse Turmoil

Levy twisted in her seat to face the rear of the cart, prompting Jet and Droy to follow suit, as Lucy flattened out a large map of Stella on the flatbed in front of her. "Ok, so here's the plan, guys." After the trio had learned that Lucy was good with maps, since she did after all, manage to guide Fairy Tail Team A through a fucked up labyrinth, she had been assigned the duty of planning out the most efficient route for them. Lucy pointed out their current spot on the map with a feathered quill.

"This is where we are right now, exiting via the Eastern Gateway of Vermenopolis. _This_ is the path we'll be taking…"

"Ughhh…"

She shifted in her spot on the flatbed as she drew a thin red line across the paper, tracing the printed markings of a path that cut through the forest. She then marked the end of the road with a small ink blot. Next to the blot was a cluster of squares, which symbolized a town.

"The cart will take us all the way to the outskirts of Vermenopolis, where we'll be alighting at this little town called… uh… Racku…goteeka?"

"It's Racqueghotika." Levy prompted without looking up from the map.

Happy's eyes immediately lit up. "Sakana? Where?"

"Gahhhhgggg…"

"There's no fish here, Happy."

"But you said…"

"That's the town's name. Racqueghotika."

"… So… there's no sakana?"

"Nope."

The cat pouted and crossed his tiny arms. "Chh."

"Mmmmggg….!"

Lucy pursed her lips at the complicated name before continuing her briefing. "Anyway, as I was saying, we'll be alighting at Racqueghotika in about a day and a half. So along the way, we'll be stopping here… here… and here for breaks." She drew circles along her first line. In the middle of the forest.

Droy looked up in surprise. "We'll be hunting for food?"

The blonde grinned. "Nope. Hakimusa ojii – san here told me that the forests bordering Vermenopolis aren't uninhabited. Apparently the entire area is chock full of treehouse rest stops for travelers like us." The driver waved back at them from the front, a toothy grin on his face.

"Mmmguuhhh…"

"That's sounds so cool! I've never read about the treehouse rest stops before!" Levy cried out, her eyes gleaming with excitement at the prospect of visiting someplace that she hadn't yet already encountered in her books.

"I know!" Lucy's eyes were sparkling too. "Imagine dining up in the lush canopy. The birds singing around you as sunlight filters down through the gaps between leaves… Gosh, it sounds so romantic…"

"Owowowowow…"

Her brown eyes narrowed mid swoon as she gave a sidelong glare towards the recumbent male curled up next to her. "Do you have to kill the mood?"

Natsu peeked out at her with tired eyes. "You're so cruel Lucy. Ignoring me like that…"

She gave him an unsympathetic look. "You were the one who insisted on following."

"Who do you….think I.. Blurgh… did it for?" He groaned, clutching his stomach tighter.

Lucy ignored the pitter patter of her heart. "It's still your own fault." She turned back to the others, ignoring the persisting whines of the pink – haired male.

"At Racqueghotika, we'll be booking into an inn for the night. Then we'll set out the next afternoon after lunch to the villages to pick up the package. Sound good?"

When she was met with appreciative smiles, Lucy grinned inwardly. It felt really good to be accepted by Shadow Gear, she thought. Already she was thinking about making this a regular thing, teaming up with Levy and the guys…

"Owww… owieeeee."

She sighed. "Do you _have_ to keep interrupting my thoughts?"

Levy turned to look at Natsu, a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Lu – chan, it might be more comfortable for Natsu – san if he props his head up on a raised surface. Like a bag or something…"

"Eh? Uh…ok."

Natsu's own bag was too bulky so Lucy grabbed hers and tried wiggling it under the mess of pink hair, wincing when Natsu yelped from the numerous clasps and buckles tangling in the strands. She pulled it out. "Not mine then… Happy?"

"Eh…But I've sakana in my bag…" The cat replied. She smirked. "Fantastic. Pass it over."

Natsu's eyes widened at the prospect of his hair smelling like raw fish. "Luce… Please, I beg you. Not Happy's...!"

"I'm joking, stupid. But only cause I don't want Happy coughing up pink hair balls later."

He sniffed, pouting.

She couldn't use Levy's, her bag was full of old parchments and scripts, and Droy's was stacked to the brim with wheat crackers and other low calorie snacks. "Jet?"

The orange – haired male snickered, as he propped his chin up on a fist. "No way. I've got a better idea, Lucy. Let him use your thigh."

Lucy's face flushed crimson as she sputtered. "What are you talking about? Just hand me your bag already!"

Jet turned back around to face the front. "No. I like Natsu so I'm going to help him out here."

"You can help him by giving me your bag!"

Jet laughed loudly in response. Lucy's eye twitched and she looked down to stare at the suffering male, very much aware that Droy, Levy and Happy still had their stares pinned on her to see what she would do.

"… I _refuse_." She folded her arms.

"He came all this way for you, Lu – chan."

"Lucy… Natsu's suffering…"

"He does look pretty bad… munch munch…"

"Owiiieeee…"

"But-!"

"It won't kill you to let him lie on your leg, Lu – chan."

"Lucy… Natsu's your best friend…"

"… munch munch…"

"…"

"Lu – ch-"

"All right fine! Doitsumo koitsumo… Some friends you are! This is peer pressure I tell you!"

Lucy snapped as she slid her hands under Natsu's head and lifted him up onto her thigh. Levy and Happy smiled approvingly while Droy nibbled silently on his cracker as he turned back to the front. Lucy frowned as she looked down at Natsu, who had quietened down considerably, though his face was still contorted in pain. She reached down and stroked his cheek.

Lucy gasped softly when she realized how hotly his skin burned against hers. Was he falling sick? She thought, as worry seeped into her. Maybe the multiple consecutive transports were too much for him to bear… When his body clenched up again, she leaned sideways and gently stroked his belly, hoping to ease a bit of his pain.

"Luce…"

Lucy gasped when she noticed that he was now watching her from beneath drooping eyelids.

"Wh-what?" She flushed and instinctively pulled her arm back, gasping when Natsu caught her hand lightly in his and placed it back down onto his warm chest. "Don't stop… I like that…" He murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of her bare thigh as he turned his head inwards facing her belly.

Within seconds, Natsu Dragneel was asleep, and Lucy Heartfilia was left sitting there with crimson cheeks.

"Lucy… Natsu said to continue…" Happy whispered, amusement in his eyes.

"Sh-shut up!" But she did it anyway. (A/n: Awww…)

* * *

It was evening by the time they reached the first rest stop, but it looked much later due to the thick foliage above their heads. Hakimusa ojii – san directed the group to the entrance of the treehouse and turned to leave.

"Ojii – san, you're not staying with us?" Levy asked curiously.

He pointed to a separate copse of trees. "No. The horse cart drivers have a separate hut nearer to the lake. It provides the animals with easy access to water. I'll meet you here again tomorrow morning at 9am." He waved them goodnight as he left.

The group slowly proceeded up the long wooden ramp that led up to the tree house office. The ramp was held together by a series of logs bound by ropes and secured down to the ground and the trunk using planks and knots, resembling one very long raft. Tall torches had been erected in the ground using a tri pole support, the fires lighting up the entire camp ground in a warm glow.

Sincere 'Wow's filled the air as they admired the complex design of the structures locked onto the higher sections of the giant trees. The trunks were ringed with 'floors' at varying heights, the floors consisting of wood planks carved into slices and nailed together. The entire rest stop was made up of multiple tree houses stretching across a couple of neighbouring trees, with more ramps interlinking each house. Each one of the bridges had a complex net of ropes serving as guardrails on either side, and vines had been twisted into the edges of the nets to add an aesthetic effect.

Lucy instantly thought that she had never seen a more amazing labyrinth of buildings in her life.

As they stood outside the visitor's office cabin waiting for Levy to settle their accommodation and meals, Lucy looked down, her breath catching in astonishment. Oh Lordy… They had to be at least 30 feet above the ground! Although she did not suffer from height phobias (Thank God!), Lucy felt a mild vertigo at being so far from the stable earth and her body swayed slightly.

Instantly, Natsu's arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

"You okay, Luce? You look a little pale."

She took a deep breath to steady herself and smiled gratefully at him. "I'm fine. Just… a little disoriented from the height."

"I know! Isn't this place crazy awesome?" He exclaimed excitedly, all traces of fatigue now gone as he looked around, his eyes gleaming. Obviously Natsu had no qualms about being up so high considering how often Happy flew him around. Jet and Droy however, were looking rather green as they peered over the edge of the floor.

Levy exited the office, holding a bunch of keys in her hand. "Okay guys! We can start heading to our rooms now. Also, I'm… sorry to say that there's a little problem..."

She sighed. "It's the holiday season here in Stella and tourist influx is at its peak. So… we're going to have to rethink our sleeping arrangements. We can't do singles anymore."

"Levy, how many rooms did we get?" Jet asked, yawning.

"Two. One double, and one triple which with a bunk and a single bed."

"That's easy then!" Droy replied, surprised. "You and Lucy can take the double bedroom. We'll take the triple."

"What?! No way!" Natsu protested. "I'm not sleeping in the same room as Jet! He snores even worse than Elfman!"

"Excuse me? You snore too!" Jet argued back.

Natsu sucked in his cheeks. "Forget it man. I'm not sharing a room with you." Grinning, he side-stepped behind Lucy and clasped her shoulders as she stared at him in surprise.

"I'm going to bunk with Lucy!"

Droy frowned. "But that's not good… a single man and a woman…"

"That's ok!" He grinned. "Lucy and I sleep together all the time!" He said, much to the horror of the blonde.

Wham! "Shut up Dragneel!" Lucy shrieked as she sucker – punch him in the head, leaving a steaming bump as the male slumped on the floor out cold.

She turned a furious shade of red as the trio watched her in part amusement, part shock. Mostly shock. Oh God! Why did Natsu have to run his mouth off like that?!

"L-Lu – chan… is that true?" Levy was staring at her agape, also blushing, as she held up a shaking finger at her.

"Wha-! No! Of course not!"

And then the stupid cat just _had_ to open his mouth.

"B-but Lucy! You and Natsu were sleeping together about a week ago! I woke you up remember? You two were tucked together nicely in the be-aaaaaahhhhh~!"

Happy's voice trailed off when Lucy grabbed his furry body and flung him towards the houses on the far end of the campsite, panting furiously.

"Crap… I can explain!" Lucy held up her hands in protest as she stuttered out how Natsu had sneaked in next to her God knows when during the night, and that she had _no fricking idea_ nor was she a willing accomplice. The trio remained silent as they watched her pant in frustration.

She could literally feel them judging her; the tension was so thick it was almost palpable.

Well… so much for the playful camaraderie they had. Lucy's shoulders drooped. And it just had to happen in front of one of her closest, most innocent friends from the guild.

"Ugghh. I'm so tired… Pass me the keys to the double room please, Levy – chan."

"Uhm….ok…"

Lucy groaned inwardly. The blunette couldn't even _look_ at her.

"Come on Natsu, you idiot…" Lucy grabbed the comforter on his bag and dragged Natsu all the way to their room, ignoring the stares she could still feel burning into her back. Well… at least the room wasn't too far away. The guy was fricking heavy. Dropping the unconscious idiot unceremoniously against a wall inside, she leaned back against the locked door to regain her breath.

Lucy had to admit, the interior decoration in the small square room was amazing, even thought it only covered the bare essentials.

Obviously, a real fireplace inside a cabin this size was impossible so instead of real fire, there were flame shaped lacrima sitting on two long shelves across the length of the wall on either side of her. The walls themselves were a beautiful shade of lacquered oak.

A door in the right wall opened up to a small bathroom, and the wooden floor in the shower stall was laid over with smooth stone. There was a single escritoire and a cushioned rattan chair up against the opposite wall. The wall directly in front of her however, was really something else. Lucy dropped her bag onto the floor as she rushed forward and stood between the two beds, sighing in delight.

The entire wall, from just above the beds to the high ceiling, was clear glass.

"Wow…"

She pressed her palms up against the window and looked out. From her room, she had a panoramic view of the forest floor beneath her and some of the other tree house cabins. In the darkness of the tree cover, the fires danced in the tall torches, and the flickering lights cast mysterious beautiful shadows over the cabins and bridges.

People strolled across bridges, crossing from tree house to tree house, or relaxing on the lounge chairs on the open air balconies around their cabins. She followed a series of ramps leading all the way down to the forest floor and saw the mess hall. It was by far the largest house, and also the brightest and the noisiest. People were chatting and holding plates of delicious looking foods. She made a mental note to check the place out before they left.

"God, this place is amazing! It's a damned shame we're only staying one night."

She jumped in surprise, turning to see Natsu peeking his head into the bathroom. "Luce, check this out! It's a stone sink… And a stone toilet bowl! Damn, I want one too…"

Natsu dumped his bag carelessly against the escritoire, and sauntered over to sit on the left bed, twisting around to look out the window like her. Lucy 'eek-ed!' when the guy suddenly slammed his body flat against the glass window.

"Is that… YES! FOOD. Finally…"

He jumped up again and dashed over to the door. "You coming, Luce?"

She nodded, grinning.

* * *

The atmosphere in the mess hall was warm and friendly. Within moments, Lucy and Natsu had cakes in their hands and were chatting to a couple of tourists in a corner of the room.

"Natsu – san, you were in the Games last year?" Rivya, a teenage girl with a curly blonde hair that fluffed around her head asked excitedly as she nibbled on a brownie. "Wow…"

"We wanted to go, but the tickets were sold out for all the matches…" Hildiana, a girl with chocolate coloured skin, sniffed. She looked at Natsu hopefully. "Do you think you could give us a show of your powers later?"

Natsu laughed loudly. "Hahahaha! Of course. I'll show you just how powerful Fairy Tail mages are! Let's see who dares to try and take our spot as number 1 again! Bwa-hahahaha!"

Lucy sighed and whacked him with her spoon. "Are you crazy? You want to burn this place down?"

He looked as though he had sucked on a lemon. "Tsk. Killjoy."

"Lucy – san. This is for you." A large male, with shoulder length maroon hair said.

"Thanks…uh…Cob – san?"

"A pretty girl like yourself, you can call me Cob." He replied smoothly. Lucy laughed sheepishly as she took the punch from his hand.

"You three on holiday?" Natsu asked, crumbs of cake falling to the ground from his open mouth. Lucy resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Yup. It's the holidays now. We're from a prestigious mage academy in Vermeno, the Magi D'Arc. Heard of it?"

"Nope, sorry… It's our first time to Stella. Cool…so you guys learn to be mages there?"

"Well, yup… it's kind of like… you first take boring fundamental crap about basic spells and whatnot, then as you go along, you slowly discover what sorts of magic are your forte. I'm an air sorceress." Rivya declared proudly.

"Healer." Hildiana offered, as she bit into an éclair.

"And you… Cob?" Lucy asked curiously.

He grinned smugly. "Water mage."

_Huh_. Natsu knew there was something about the guy that rubbed him the wrong way, and it wasn't just the way he kept cozying up and offering stuff to Lucy. Water and fire just didn't mix.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Cob lightly touch Lucy's arm and point towards a buffet table of DIY crepes. As Lucy eyed the buffet longingly, the creep's eyes flickered downwards and lingered far too long on her chest. Natsu reached out and grabbed her arm just as she stepped forward.

"We're heading back, Luce."

"Why? I'm still hungry." She asked, tugging against his grip, her eyes still focusing on the table up ahead.

"I'm tired. We've been traveling the whole day."

"Then you go back first. I'll head back later." She pulled her arm free from his grip and turned to move again.

"Luce... You're gonna get fat if you eat so much."

The blonde turned and shot daggers at him. "_Go_ _back_, Natsu."

The redheaded male moved to stand between the two, amusement in his eyes as he gave Natsu a smug look. "Natsu – san. If Lucy wants to hang here longer, just let her. I promise I'll _personally_ escort her back myself."

Natsu's jaw ticked. _Over my dead body. _

Cob pressed his hand against the small of Lucy's back and was about to guide her away when he felt a sudden painful grip on his wrist. He looked up in surprise at the pink haired male, who was now staring at him dead – on, a fierce look in his eyes. "Hands off Lucy, creep."

The student chuckled. "You do realize that I'm water and you're fire right? The winner is obvious."

"Oh, you bet it will be." Natsu snarled.

"Natsu, please don't do this here." Lucy implored, as she lightly touched his arm. "Then come back with me." He replied, his eyes still fixed on the other male. Lucy sighed. "Ok fine. I'll go, so stop creating a ruckus. People are staring."

True enough, most of the patrons in the hall had fallen silent as they watched the growing tension at the back of the hall. Lucy waved apologetically at them, assuring them that everything was fine, smiling in relief when the chatter started to pick up again. She turned to face the 3 students. "Sorry guys. Looks like we'll be leaving first…" She gave Natsu a pointed look. "Let's go."

"Hmph."

The male released Cob's wrist unceremoniously and made a show of wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Let's head back to _our_ room, Luce." The dragon slayer grinned smugly when the redhead's fists clenched.

Lucy was relieved and somewhat proud of herself that she had managed to deter Natsu from one of his infamous brawls. He was already known for his recklessness and hot – headed nature in Magnolia and in some parts of Fiore, mainly in towns that he had visited during past missions. Some clients had even specifically noted on mission requests that the pink – haired dragon slayer _not_ be part of the team answering their call. She didn't need to have their rep ruined in Stella too.

Lucy's relief was short – lived when she heard an arrogant voice behind her.

"Yeah, you'd better run. How does it feel Natsu – san, to be as hen-pecked as you are?"

Lucy groaned loudly when she felt her partner tense around her, his fist clenching over her shoulder. There was no way Natsu was going to let that slide, what his huge pride and all. She was right when he whirled from her side and swung his fist furiously into the other male's face. Lucy clutched her face in her palm when Cob flew backwards, his body slamming into the wall with a loud thud. Instantly, the large male was up with his foot in Natsu's chest, and her partner stumbled backwards but did not fall. Natsu snarled again as he clenched his left fist, a ball of gleaming flame immediately wrapping around his hand. Undeterred and unwilling to back down, the redhead swung his right arm straight out beside him, and water seeped from his skin, flowing and swirling around until his arm was encased in a blade of liquid.

_Shit_.

Just as Natsu was about to leap forward, Lucy intercepted him by wrapping her arms around his chest and slamming him down sideways, the flame instantly dissipating. She heaved in relief when she saw that Rivya had also responded by enveloping her redheaded friend in an unyielding cage of wind, very much like the one Eligor had used on them.

"Luce, what the fuck?!"

"Shut up Natsu. I already told you we were heading back. So leave!"

His brows furrowed angrily. "You can't expect me to let that bastard go!"

Lucy's face darkened and the male cringed under her death stare. "You listen well, Dragneel. You're going to stand up, and then you're going to turn around and walk the hell out of this cabin. Or so help me, I will personally trash you."

"Bu-!"

"LEAVE, NATSU."

"… Tsk. But if that asshole does it again, there's no way I'm letting him go."

Lucy turned to glare at Cob, who had now released his water spell and was brushing off his clothes. "Don't worry, if he does do it again, I'll pummel him myself."

Ignoring the whispers all around them, the pair turned and left the hall. Lucy had a sinking feeling that she was going to have to eat breakfast in her room the next morning.

* * *

Aaaand… I did it again. Gosh… chapter 7 part 2 , ie 8, will be uploaded soon . I've been pestered by my friend who's as perved up as me to add a little spice, so look forward to it.

To those who did not get the Racqueghotika Eng-Jap wordplay, ghoti is basically an English anomaly pronounced 'fish'.

I give my heartfelt thanks to George Lucas for his inspiration on the treehouse setting, considering I kind of ripped it off Endor. And also to Steven Moffat, Quentin Tarantino and Mashima Hiro for inspiring Rivya, Hildiana and Cob respectively.

Reviewez s'il vous plait. (And yes, I know that's rubbish but it fits so….meh~)

Faie.


	8. Again Please

Dedicated to my annoying friend Rachel. It's not exactly what you wanted, but I didn't feel like going so far so early. So deal with it. Hahahaha!

And to my lovely readers out there, thanx so much for all the support so far ^_^ There's nothing better for an author than to hear their work appreciated. So continue RSVP-ing~

Faie.

* * *

8: Again Please

As soon as the room door was closed and locked securely behind them, Lucy whirled around to face him, anger flashing in her eyes. "What the hell was your problem back there?"

Natsu kicked off his boots and dropped heavily down onto his bed.

"I was just tired and grumpy. Ahhhhh… The food is making me sleepy. Goodnight Luce!"

"Dragneel, don't you ignore me. All we wanted was to get crepes. Did you _have_ to make a big fuss over it?"

Natsu mumbled sullenly against his pillow. "Like that was what he wanted…"

"I can't understand you, Dragneel. Speak up." She demanded angrily.

When all she got was silence in return, Lucy threw the rattan seat cushion at his head. "Oh, whatever! Stay here. I'm going back to the hall to apologize to them."

Lucy turned the knob and opened the door, only to gasp in shock when Natsu suddenly slammed it shut and locked it again. She whipped around to face him. "Natsu, what the hell?!"

"You're not going back there."

"Says who?" She hissed.

"Me."

She snorted. "Ha! And just how are you planning to stop me?"

"That's an interesting thought… Let's find out shall we?" He whispered, as he leaned towards her for a moment, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

The blonde froze with her back against the door as she stared up at him, the sound of his husky timbre reverberating in her mind. Natsu had his palms flat against the door, caging her in, as he stared down at her through hooded eyes.

Lucy started to squirm under his intense gaze, as she tried to think of something that would distract him. Where the hell was the stupid cat when she needed him?! (Happy was, at that moment, nestled with a couple of young girls who were feeding him fish chips and giggling incessantly whenever he purred.) Lucy averted her gaze when she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you turning away?" He asked softly.

"N-no reason." A tiny blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I thought you were planning to leave?"

"How can I? When you're caging me in like this…" She muttered under her breath.

He chuckled. "Look at me, Lucy."

"… No. I'm still angry at you."

"I've already apologized."

"… …"

"_Luce_. Look at me."

She swallowed hard and turned her head just a tiny bit, sneaking a furtive glance at the male towering over her. Her breath hitched at the expression on his face. Black and unfathomable, there was a deep hunger in the way his onyx eyes regarded her. A thick lock of pink hair hung over his right eye and trailed the bridge of his nose. Lucy resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, knowing that it would be soft between her fingertips. Her eyes instinctively dropped, although that put his bare, well – muscled chest in the direct line of her gaze.

Natsu smirked when he heard her heart start to race. He watched as Lucy's cheeks turned an adorable pink as she continued to stare at his chest. He took a deep breath and the scent of peaches at such close proximity nearly drove him crazy. It felt just like two nights ago, although back then he hadn't managed to do anything thanks to the blonde falling asleep on him. Now… there was no way she was squirming her way out of this.

"You shy Luce? You're all red."

"Shut up… you're just too close. You and your damned abnormal heat."

Her blush was simply too adorable. He chuckled softly. "You pervert. Why do you keep staring at my chest? You like what you see?"

"Wh-!" Lucy's head snapped up again, her cheeks stained the colour of his hair. Her already large brown eyes widened even further when she realized that Natsu had moved his head closer to hers. The tips of their noses were lightly brushing, and Lucy could feel his warm breath against her lips. The familiar spicy tang lifted from his skin and she felt herself quiver. How was it that he smelled so _damned_ sexy for a guy who hated bathing?

Natsu's eyelids lowered as he basked in her scent. "Luce…" Fuck, was that his voice?

"…W-what?" She breathed softly as she looked up at him with large fearful orbs.

"Don't move."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Natsu had closed the space between their heads as he gently touched his lips to hers. Slowly, he moved his hands from beside her head to hold her gently around her waist as he took a step forward so that their chests grazed each other's. The touch was chaste, their lips barely touching, barely moving, but it had instantly sent a heady rush through him. He already knew that Lucy's body was soft all over, but holding her in this position felt like something else altogether.

Lucy's eyes widened the moment she realized what was happening. The guy didn't have to tell her not to move. She couldn't.

Her arms hung awkwardly at her sides, her fingers twitching as she debated whether or not to touch him back. The desire that had filled her the moment their lips had touched urged her on, but at the same time, Lucy could not ignore the nagging fear in her belly at the thought of actually doing so. What if she messed up? The closest Lucy had ever gotten to a guy before was when she had first left home and had met a fellow traveler along the way, and all he had done was kiss her on her cheek as a _greeting_.

A sudden panic rose in her belly when she realized that Natsu had just stolen, or was now stealing, her first kiss. This wasn't how she had imagined losing her virgin lips! Where was the candlelight? The fancy dinner by the water? The soft jazz in the background?!

Still_…_, she thought, as her eyes fluttered close, he did feel terribly good pressed up against her. And they were after all, in a private wood cabin 40 feet up that was rather romantically designed, with the lacrima firelight casting dancing glows on the floor. She shivered.

The second he felt her shake, Natsu's eyes flew open and he took a hasty step back, abruptly dropping his arms from around her waist. The blonde looked up at him in surprise as he dragged a shaky hand through his spiky hair.

"Natsu…?"

"S-sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking…" He looked away, an arrested look in his eyes as he frowned.

A tiny chill went down her bones. Did he already regret kissing her? Lucy felt a sudden urge to slap the idiot and she raised her hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Luce." He continued, as he looked at her hand guiltily. "You can slap me if you want."

Lucy gaped for a second. He thought he'd scared her? She pursed her lips and conked his head with her fist hard. "You stupid idiot."

"Hey I said you could hit me, not insult me. I'll let you off this time only cause it's my fault." The male complained.

"That's why I called you an idiot, dummy." Lucy frowned. She took a brave step forward, bringing their bodies flush against each other. "You didn't scare me. You _aroused_ me." She took a few seconds to admire the nonplussed look on his face before inhaling deeply to steel herself for what she wanted to say next.

"And… I'd like it if you did it again."

Natsu couldn't look more shocked if he tried. Coughing awkwardly, he gave her a wary look. "Are you sure you won't hit me after that?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound very confident of yourself."

_That's cause I'm not. _"Idiot! Just hurry up and kis-"

Natsu cut her off when he suddenly grabbed her around her waist and neck, forcing her backwards until she was sandwiched firmly between his warm body and the door. He muttered a quick apology against her lips when he heard her gasp in pain from hitting the door with her head. But sorry as he was, there was no way he was stopping now. He'd been itching to take her in his arms again ever since the day she had slipped on that puddle in her room and he had accidentally grabbed her around her breasts.

One simple kiss, he had been thinking, when he asked her not to move, just one simple touch to satisfy the hunger that seemed to be raging in his belly. But now that he was actually kissing her, he couldn't stop. The feel of her soft, pliant body in his arms sizzled through his mind and Natsu pressed her closer as he burrowed his hand into her hair. The smell of peaches rose to greet him, and with his already superior senses now on high – alert, the scent almost took him over the edge.

"Natsu…"

Lucy moaned softly in delight as she felt him move his rough lips against her smoother ones, the scraping of skin sending shivers down to her toes. Gone was the innocence and delicacy from when he had barely touched her just now, Natsu was now kissing her with an unabashed passion as he molded his lips against hers roughly. She couldn't help herself. Just as how he was molding his lips to hers, Lucy molded her body to his when she wrapped her arms around his strong torso, moaning as she did so.

The movement did not go unnoticed by the dragon slayer. He groaned her name in reply and dropped his arm from her waist to cup the rounded curve of her butt cheek instead. Lucy flushed when she realized where she was now being held, but instead of feeling embarrassed, she was emboldened.

Grinning against his lips, she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue across his lower lip. Just as she was about to pull back, Natsu's lips parted and he sucked her tongue into the hot cavity of his mouth. It was the male's turn to smirk when he heard her whimper, her nails digging further into his back through the soft material of his waistcoat.

With each hard suck, Lucy felt an ache growing in intensity further down south. "Y…Yes…" She panted breathlessly against the warm skin of his cheek, her mouth open in a 'o' as she clutched to him desperately, fighting the urge to grind her hips against his.

When Natsu released her tongue, she moaned again, but this time in displeasure. She heard him snicker mercilessly in return, his lips still not resuming the task of pleasuring her. Lucy growled angrily and she moved her left arm back, planning to smack the idiot again but this time he reacted faster. Natsu grabbed her wrist and pressed it against the door beside her head.

"Ouch!" She cried out when she felt her elbow smack against the door handle.

"Crap! Sorry, Luce." He let go of her arm instantly.

"It's fine…"

Natsu stared at her downcast eyes for a while as she rubbed the sore spot. He grasped her forearm in his hands. "Here… let me."

Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu lifted her arm straight above her head and lightly pressed his lips to the bruised spot. The touch was soft, and very much unlike the kisses he had just ravaged her with. Her body jolted when his lips parted and his warm tongue flicked out to lick her elbow. Lucy drew in a shaky breath as she watched him tilt his head downwards, and he focused his onyx eyes on her.

God, she was so pretty, with her kiss – ravaged lips and her flushed cheeks. Natsu had always loved Lucy's expressions. The blonde wore her heart on her sleeve and it was a joy admiring the way her eyes conveyed emotions her words could not describe. The look on her face now was utterly bewitching and he wanted to see even more, to discover the Lucy he had never known before tonight.

Keeping his eyes fixed on her, he slowly moved his mouth along the soft under flesh of her upper arm, sucking and nibbling lightly as he went. Lucy turned a furious shade of red and she tried to wiggle her arm out from his hold but he refused to relent.

She watched with wide eyes as he kissed the highly sensitized flesh just before her armpit, biting lightly, all the while maintaining his intense gaze on her.

"St-stop… don't go there…" She whimpered.

"Why not?" The male asked all too innocently.

She averted her gaze, her free hand clutching tighter onto the seam of his waistcoat. "Well... well... I haven't showered and…"

"Are you worried that you stink there, Luce?"

"Sh-shut up." A pleading look came into her eyes as she silently begged him to release her arm.

Natsu chuckled again, and much to her relief, let go of her arm after one last kiss.

"Thank you, Natsu-uuuwah! Wait, what are you doing?" The blonde gasped and flailed when he suddenly picked her up in a bridal hold.

"Moving you some place more comfortable."

"H-huh?"

Lucy "Oof-ed!" when he dropped her onto one of the beds. Her eyes widened again and her heart began to race once more when she saw him sit down onto the bed next to her.

"W-wait! Natsu, w-what are you planning to do?"

She stuttered as she frantically scrambled to the front of the bed and huddled herself against the cool glass wall, grabbing a fluffy pillow as a measly form of protection. Now that her mind wasn't so clouded with lust and desire, she was very much aware of the perilous situation she had gotten herself into. There before her, sat one very handsome, very virile, and judging by the lust in his eyes, very _aroused_ young man.

She winced when he unwound the scarf from his neck and reached over to lay it neatly on the other bed. From the moonlight beaming in through the large window, Lucy stared in half awe, half fear at the sight of his barely covered chest. The ethereal glow cast mysterious shadows over the smooth, hard planes of his abs and toned muscles and Lucy's heart instantly went into over – drive. The fact that he was staring at her again, smirking knowingly, _did not_ help to calm her down. Again, stupid dragon senses.

He shifted his body to face her. "Luce."

"Go away!" Lucy shrieked and hugged the pillow to her body, burying her face in it.

"Luce, c'mon…"

"L-leave me alone!"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"No such person here! Please try again later!"

He snorted loudly and reached over to grab the pillow from her. Much to her horror, he immediately flung it to the far end of the room, where it plopped down against the door. Lucy shrieked again and leaped from her position, attempting to escape to the next bed. She got as far as having stretched one leg over successfully when she felt Natsu wrap a warm arm around her belly and pull her back down.

"Ah!"

She toppled down backwards, and landed on the male's lap. "Fuck." She heard him hiss sharply when her elbow connected with his chest. Where he had been kicked not an hour ago. Lucy flipped herself around to stand in front of him, her hands immediately on his chest as she checked for bruises.

"Natsu, are you alright? God, I'm so sorry! Do you need painkillers? I'll go-" Her voice cut off when Natsu leaned up and kissed her. He clasped her hands in his lightly as he smiled. "Relax, Luce. I'm fine. I've survived much worse."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Of course he was fine. Natsu Dragneel had always been fine even when he was torn and bloody from battling Hades; he'd been fine even after taking on the famed Twin Dragon Slayers by himself. "Sorry… I forgot that you were a battle idiot who didn't know when to admit defeat."

The male laughed out loud in surprise. "Did you hear that from Gray?" She nodded shyly at him.

"More importantly… come here Luce…" He gazed warmly up at her.

Lucy winced. She had released her guard when she thought that she had injured him, and now that he was looking at her so adorably, it was difficult to put it up again. "Natsu, we can't…"

"Relax." He shifted further back onto the bed and pulled her up after him. "Wait… I'm not ready fo…"

He repeated his assurance as he sat up against the glass wall, with Lucy kneeling between his thighs, her heart still beating wildly. Natsu watched her face silently as she fidgeted in his arms.

Lucy's face was highlighted by the moonlight shining in, it cast her face in a surreal glow, her blonde strands gleaming, and he absent-mindedly thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the girl in his arms. Leaning forward, he caught her lips with his at an angle this time and slowly moved his mouth against hers, grinning inwardly when he felt her reciprocate. By the time they parted, they were breathing harshly as though they had both just run a marathon; a slow, passion – filled marathon, that is.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. "God, Luce… You taste like chocolate."

Her eyes fluttered as she replied unsteadily. "It…it's from the éclair…"

He lifted her chin with a hand. "_You_ taste delicious."

"I-idiot! Don't be embarrassing!"

"Who's around to embarrass you, Luce? We're all alone in this room. No one can see you except me, or hear you for that matter… Heck, now that I think about it, you _should_ be embarrassed. You were whimpering and panting so loudly while I kissed you. God, the sounds that you made…" Natsu laughed loudly.

The blonde turned red again. "Shut up. It was all your damned fault."

"Oh I know." He smirked, "And I'm bloody proud of it." He gave her a quick kiss as his hand slid down her back to wrap around her waist. Lucy watched as Natsu put an arm around the back of his head and leaned back to stare out the window. God, he had an amazing profile. She mentally traced the sharp planes of his face in her head, blushing lightly when she reached his lips. Those amazing lips…

"Your heart's racing again, you little perv." He snickered, glancing sideways at her.

"… Idiot." Lucy murmured.

The room had cooled significantly from the night air, and she was feeling a little cold. Lucy shivered lightly as a breeze from the open air bathroom swept in and tickled her skin.

"You cold?"

She nodded.

Wordlessly, Natsu shifted his body downwards to lie on his side, moving Lucy so that her body was now lying next to his, with her head resting on his upper arm. Reaching down, he tugged the soft blanket up around their chests. Lucy tensed suddenly when he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"How many times do I have to tell you to relax Luce? Just sleep. I won't try anything funny."

She looked up at him accusingly. "How'd I know you won't attack me while I'm sleeping?"

He sighed tiredly. "Is that how you think of me? I'm _not_ going to jump your bones in your sleep. I promise." When he saw her calm down, he continued, laughing softly.

"Besides, it's much more fun doing it when you're awake. Cause then I can hear you moan and whimper in my mouth again."

"Natsu!"

"Yeah, just like that. But with a little more sexual purr."

"… Idiot!"

Natsu laughed again, his chest reverberating against her cheek as he hugged her close and kissed her hair.

"Rest well, Luce."

Natsu felt her bury deeper into his embrace in an effort to escape the cold forest night air. He gently adjusted her so that her head was now tucked into the crook of his shoulder, her warm breath lightly tickling his collarbone.

He listened as her breathing gradually slowed down as she fell asleep in his arms. The tired male buried his nose in her soft hair. Mmmm... Peaches. He could get used to this. Sleeping with the scent of peaches next to him every night. With Lucy wrapped safely in his arms.

God yes, he could get used to this.

* * *

"Mmm…"

The blonde swiped tiredly at her face when she felt a warm tickle at her cheek. The tickle refused to go away. A thought poked at the back of her mind. Was it Happy again?

"Mmm. Kitty… go away…I'll give you fish… if you do…"

Lucy swiped at the cat's tail hard, wishing that he would just give her 5 more damned minutes.

"Ow! What the-!"

Lucy's head slipped when her pillow was tugged on hard.

"H-huh?" Her eyes flung open to see Natsu clutching his cheek, wincing in pain.

He stared at her accusingly. "Luce, why'd you slap me?"

_Oh whoops._

"S-sorry… I thought you were Happy…"

His eyes widened. "You were going to slap my best friend?"

She winced. "That's not what I meant… Sorry Natsu." When the male still looked at her as though he was sucking on a lemon, Lucy paused for a moment, before she leaned forward and pecked his sore cheek.

"Sorry." She gave him a small smile.

Surprise flitted over his face, only to be replaced with a sneaky grin. "That's it? It still hurts Luce…"

"No it doesn't."

"How do you know? You're not the one who was slapped first thing in the morning." He pouted adorably.

"….Natsu…"

"Aww, c'mon Luce. Just one more kiss… Please?" Natsu turned his face upwards to face the ceiling.

The blonde sighed. "Fine." She slid forward along his arm again to peck his cheek but before she knew it, he had moved his head and caught her lips in a warm liplock, his arm around her waist again, as he nibbled on her lower lip.

The pink haired male grinned cheekily at her when he moved his head backwards. "Aww... you're blushing! You're so adorable, Lucy!"

The blonde turned a bright red, made all too clear by the sunrays streaming into the room. "You-! You tricked me!"

He chuckled, and lifted her hand to his mouth, his lips lightly grazing her knuckles. "Only cause I love kissing you… Your lips are always so soft and sweet and… Luce?" The blonde had fallen silent, her eyes on their intertwined fingers.

Her voice was soft and timid as her eyes darted side to side nervously. "Natsu…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm…"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked, worry tinting his voice.

Lucy took in a deep breath, and looked straight at him. "Where does this… put us?"

_Oh crap_.

Natsu tensed as he stared into her large golden should have known this was coming… The Talk.

"Uh…"

Natsu's mind froze over. Fuck, what the hell was he supposed to say? Igneel had never taught him how to handle a situation like this! Sure, his scaly patriarch had taught him how to claim a woman, but that was only cause dragons mated for life. They certainly didn't make out with the first girl they saw without the intention of devoting themselves 110%, even if the girl in question was a stunningly gorgeous blonde who set fire to his loins every time she blushed.

"Natsu…?"

Crap… She was still waiting for a reply. Part of him had been fervently wishing that by dragging out his answer, Lucy would have lost interest in the topic. No such luck. Natsu averted his gaze.

"Uh… Uhm… I… have no idea?"

The moment he saw the disappointment cloud her eyes, he knew that he had officially screwed himself over.

"I see…"

Lucy had been prepared to hear a non – committal reply from him. After all, he hadn't actually told her outright about how he felt about her at any point last night. She'd been fully prepared… or at least that was what she had thought.

The rush of sadness and disappointment that had flooded her being the second after he had replied hit her like a sledgehammer to her heart. She blinked back hot tears as his words sunk in. Suddenly, she felt all too awkward in such an intimate position, with her head on his arm and their legs intertwining. The comfortable heat from his body that had lulled her to one of the most peaceful nights she had had in a really long time now felt cold and dull.

It was too much for her to bear. He was too close. Too close…

Wordlessly, Lucy lifted his arm from around her and slipped off the bed, her feet pattering softly across the cool wooden floor as she disappeared into the bathroom. The click of the lock turning in the keyhole resounded loudly in the heavy silence of the room.

Natsu heard her turn the tap on at full blast, but his sensitive ears did not fail to pick up the tiny sniffle that sounded all too incongruous with the gush of the water.

He buried his face in the soft mattress of the cold, cold bed.

Fuck.

* * *

mk/images/2/25/Anchorman_well_that_escalated_quick ly_

What's there left to say but review please?

Faie.


	9. The Aftermath

I. Have Survived. Mid – fucking – terms. God bless Morphosyntax and semantics! Just one more arts essay to submit then I'm done till after recess week, which I will spend Ff-ing. Muahahahaah!

Faie.

* * *

9: The Aftermath

Brilliant sunlight streamed through the glass wall, filling the room with a comfortable heat despite the cool forest air. The sound of post-dawn birdsong filtered into the small cabin, and would have lent the entire area a friendly and warm atmosphere… if not the heavy tension that currently engulfed the small room.

Natsu Dragneel wanted to smack himself hard. If it hadn't been for his morning stupidity and well… general cluelessness when it came to women, he and Lucy would have been cuddling still, enveloped in each other's arms. God, how he missed holding her already… Instead he had to settle for the cruel punishment of hearing her muffled sniffles from behind a locked door, sniffles that he knew were all His. Damned. Fault.

"… Luce?"

Nope. She still wasn't answering him. He sighed.

After nearly a half hour, Lucy was still sequestered away in the tiny cubicle of a toilet while he had resigned himself to sitting on the now – cold bed, hoping against hope to speak to her once she came out. Natsu folded his legs under him in a kneeling position, the universal position of repentance, hoping it would convey how guilty he felt. He was a freaking powerful dragon slayer, and willingly going on his knees was a huge thing for him since he pretty much only did that for Erza, and those weren't even of his own volition. It was more of a get-down-on-my-knees-and-repent-or-Titania-will-sk ewer-me-with-her-freaking-Blumenblatt decision.

He smirked proudly. Now Lucy would come out of her little hole and see how he was actually kneeling for her, understand how bad he felt, and thus forgive him instantly. Then they would cuddle on the bed while he showered her with apology kisses, basically restoring the loving mood from before. His plan to appease Lucy was perfect! Natsu gave himself a mental pat on the back for coming up with such an easy and efficient method.

Silence filled the room once more as he calmed down and patiently awaited her return. 1 minute… 2 minutes… Scratch his back… 3 minutes… 4 minutes… Stretch his legs… 5 minutes… Fold them back…

When the hell was Lucy coming out?! He screamed inwardly; being on his knees made it feel like he was waiting an eternity for her. Natsu punched his legs in irritation, willing them to calm the hell down. He grabbed the bed sheets out from under him in frustration and started wrapping it around his arm. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it beat breaking the toilet door down. What if he accidentally caught Lucy naked? She'd be even angrier at him…

The male blushed and scratched his chin sheepishly as an instant image of Lucy's breasts squished against his bare arm came into mind again. Damn. If only he hadn't had the decency to turn away so quickly, he would have managed to see her in all her naked glory, even if it was only the top half…

"Click."

Natsu's head snapped upwards at the sound and his eyes widened when Lucy stepped out. She barely made a sound as she padded towards her bag against the wall, a large towel wrapped securely around her body. Why were the fricking guest towels so large? Natsu groaned. He could barely catch a glimpse of her knees. Her blonde hair, now a few shades darker from the moisture, clung to the sweet curve of her neck and threw her profile into sharp relief. The roundness of her forehead, the perky tip of her small nose and those pouty pink lips…

The male was now really glad he had chosen to wait for her and he took his time admiring the amazing features he loved so much. From the way she held herself confidently despite being clad in nothing but a bath towel, the way her rump lifted into the air as she bent down to rummage through her bag for a clean outfit, to the way her body was outlined against the wooden doorframe of the toilet… entrance…

"Luce, wait! I want to speak to you!" He moved to get up, one hand outstretched towards her.

"I'll see you in the mess hall."

"But…!"

"Mess hall." Without a second look at him, Lucy closed the door behind her, the clicking sound now resounding loudly in the silence that had once again filled the room.

Natsu sighed and picked up his bag, trudging slowly out of the room. So much for that plan. He wondered if he had the guts to kneel in front of the entire mess hall…

* * *

Cunning, that's what Lucy was. Bloody cunning.

The pink – haired male grumbled under his breath as he leaned against the low wooden walls of the horse cart, folding his arms in irritation. Happy was sitting beside him, his tail flicking about in the air happily as he nibbled on his sardine and tuna crepe. Natsu had no idea how on Earthland that could even be remotely delicious, but his best friend was obviously having the time of his life.

Hakimusa ojii – san was already tending to the mares up ahead with sugar cubes and carrots while he adjusted their leather nosebands, the animals whinnying in unbridled delight. (Haha. Pun intended) Shadow Gear and Lucy were still nowhere to be seen.

Upon his arrival at the mess hall, he had been shocked when the maître'd had refused his entry, since the office had received multiple complaints about "two rude bastards who had nearly brought the entire hall down". Natsu had tried denying that it was him but the maître'd had refused to accept his claim that there were _two_ pink – haired males staying in their resort at the same time. After all, which self – respecting _masculine_ male would be caught dead with hair of such a feminine shade? Natsu nearly punched the guy for implying that he was gay.

The dragon slayer clutched the wooden sides of the cart, his knuckles white against his tan skin. "Bring the hall down? Ha!"

Given the tension that he had felt boiling inside him the night before, he was certain that the place would not have escaped without at least half the buildings trashed. The way Cob had recovered from Natsu's initial punch was proof enough that although he was but a student, the redhead would have proven himself to be a troublesome opponent. That plus his magic element was water.

Well, at least the asshole would have been denied entry too. Lucy must have guessed that this would happen else she wouldn't have put off talking to him till they were _both_ in the mess hall.

Happy licked his paws clean of the fish sauce (once again, eew) that had oozed out from between the seams of the wrap and looked up at his best friend. "Natsu, you sure you don't want me to get you anything else from the canteen? You've only had 2 chicken and turkey ham subs, and 3 plates of meatball spaghetti…"

"No thanks, Happy. I'm not that hungry."

The cat looked at him as though Natsu had sprouted another head. "Not hungry?!" He jumped up onto Natsu's lap and shook the male as vehemently as he could with his tiny blue paws. "Natsu! Are you ok? ARE YOU SICK?!"

"Geez. I'm fine.… Relax, won't yo…"

Natsu's voice trailed off when he saw the group of four make their way towards them, clutching drink cups and fruits tarts. Finally!

The tiny blue sprite of a girl waved excitedly at their driver, grinning widely. "Let's go, ojii – san. Also, we saved you some sponge cake."

The old man smiled amiably back. "Thank you, Levy – chan. You're just like my own daughter… You even look like her!"

"Oh you have children then, ojii – san?" Levy smiled.

"Yes. Two teenage boys and a five year old girl." The man replied proudly, the memory of his kids bringing a large grin to his face. Levy on the other hand sighed and facepalmed while her partners laughed shamelessly.

Natsu however wasn't paying attention. He eyed Lucy and fidgeted nervously where he sat on the flatbed, wondering how to broach the subject. While he really didn't want to let everyone in on the fact that he had probably destroyed his friendship with Lucy, if he could even call it friendship anymore, he couldn't wait either. Their next stop was in 5 hours and God knew that he wouldn't be in the greatest of situations to discuss anything with her _during_ the journey.

He hopped down from the flatbed and walked towards Lucy till he was right in front of her. If Lucy had seen him she certainly gave no indication of it. The blonde was nibbling on a strawberry tart and making small remarks about how Droy looked slimmer already, even if he had only been dieting for a day. Maybe it was the food in Vermeno…

The male's fist clenched when he realized that Droy was blushing. At _his_ blonde partner. A growl threatened to escape his throat but he stamped it down furiously. Getting into it with Droy was just going to put him in a worse situation anyway, even if he could take down that ball of man any day he wanted.

"Luce, I…"

"All aboard!"

Damn you, old man.

"Oh, we're heading off already? Maybe you should grab more fruit bars from the mess hall?" Lucy gave a small smile.

"Hahaha… and lose more weight walking there and back? You're smart, Lucy."

Her smile widened. Fuck. "Luce-"

"Let's go, I want to get settled in nicely." Lucy turned and walked towards the cart, not even acknowledging the fact that her pink – haired partner was standing there in shock as she breezed past him. Droy glanced at Natsu as he walked by, but wisely kept silent.

Wait, what just happened?

He spun around, his eyes widening when he realized that Lucy had scooted all the way to the end of the passenger bench with Droy next to her, making it impossible for him to get anywhere near her.

He should have known that the blonde wasn't going to make it so easy for him. She was still planning on ignoring him, and doing a damned good job of it.

Shit… Where was his favourite punching bag, a.k.a stripper Gray, when Natsu needed him the most? He felt desperate to release the tension and stress welling up inside him.

The cart rattled off across the forest floor minutes later, bumping from time to time when it hit a rock. Natsu groaned in anguish, both from his predicament with Lucy and from the roiling in his belly as Jet winced beside him, trying his best to edge away from the male whenever Natsu's mouth bloated as though he was going to puke.

Up ahead in the passenger's bench, Levy and Droy were sneaking glances at the girl who sat at the edge of the bench next to them. Lucy had her elbow on the wooden seat rails as she stared off into the distance, seemingly oblivious to everyone else. Her earlier friendliness on their way back from breakfast had vanished all too suddenly and the blonde was now in her own little world.

Worry creased Levy's face. Lucy had shown up at breakfast without Natsu, and the male remained curiously missing during the entire meal for some reason Lucy didn't want to go into. She had snapped at complete strangers who barely brushed past her in the queues. When Lucy had finally settled down at the table, the trio was shocked to see her plate piled higher than her head and that she had actually managed to clear everything.

Lucy was eating like Natsu and Natsu had barely touched anything aside from the snacks Happy had brought out to him… What was going on?!

Levy did manage to catch snatches of conversation about how her blonde friend had been involved in some tussle the night before though. Too bad she herself had been stuck between Jet and Droy all night in some childish argument about who got to sleep on the bunks with Levy, since she had wanted the upper bunk for reading privacy. In the end Levy had gotten so fed up that she had taken the single bed and Droy had taken the upper bunk… which then sparked a whole new argument about how Droy was causing the mattress to squish Jet's face.

The blunette turned to regard her friend again. "Lu – chan."

"…"

"Lu – chan." She repeated, poking her lightly in her upper arm.

"Mmm…"

She poked harder. _"Lu – chan."_

"… What is it?" Lucy sighed, giving up.

"What's going on between you and Natsu?"

Levy did not miss the obvious flash of pain that flickered in her gaze before Lucy's eyes shuttered. "Nothing's the matter. I'm… just tired."

"But…"

"We're fine, Levy – chan. Could you…maybe just leave me alone for a while? I need to think about something."

The blunette nodded silently and Lucy immediately closed herself off again.

She was seriously worried for the future of their mission.

* * *

"Oh…my… Gooooddd! LET ME OFF!"

Natsu instantly stumbled, crawled and scrambled off the flatbed the moment it drew to a halt in front of another treehouse rest stop smaller than the previous. He landed sideways onto the dry, sandy ground in a cloud of dust with grass in his mouth but seriously, that didn't matter. All that did was that he finally had gotten some respite.

"Mou… Natsu – san, couldn't you be more civilized?" The small girl stood akimbo as she glared at him. "There are women here…"

"Tsk. You mean one woman and a girl."

"You-!" The small blunette raised her hand to smack him, Jet and Droy standing by the side with their mouths agape. "Levy!"

She dropped her hand though, immediately turning to walk away with a "Hmph", Shadow Gear trailing behind her. Levy wondered offhandedly if hanging out with the metal dragon slayer was causing his barbaric ways to rub off on her. She was never a physical person, but she did smack Natsu in front of everyone…

"Shit… there's grass everywhere…" The pink – haired male sat up on the ground trying to brush off the tufts caught between his hair and the folds of his precious scarf as his feline bestie hovered beside him, an exasperated look on his face.

"Natsu… how did you manage to get grass in your ear?" The cat sighed.

Happy's paws scratched at Natsu's ear but, without fingers, all he managed to do was push the grass further in while inciting laughter from the male. "Hahaha… Stop it. Happy…Ahaha… I'll do it myself. Ow! Hey, watch the claw!"

"Eh! Sorry, Natsu…"

"It's fine, Happy. Go on ahead. I'll help him."

"Oh. Ok, Lucy."

Natsu froze when a small feminine hand reached out to him, the slim fingers skimming along the areas he couldn't see.

Natsu looked up to see his blonde partner bending over him as she wordlessly rearranged the scarf around his neck. He blushed lightly when he realized that her breasts were at his eye level and was relieved that the shadow she had cast over him prevented her from seeing his reddening face. Seriously, what was wrong with him?! Natsu had never been so embarrassed at such proximity with the buxom blonde before. Did he eat something wrong lately? God knows the mushrooms in Magnolia's forest had the strangest effects…

Satisfied, Lucy turned to walk away but was immediately halted when Natsu reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

At the sound of the urgency in his voice, her heart immediately skipped a beat but she forced her face to remain impassive. Heat arced from where he held her to the rest of her body but Lucy brushed the feeling off as being due to his abnormal body heat.

Lucy regarded him a sideways glance, and there was an instant clenching in Natsu's chest. Lucy had never looked at him so coldly before. He really was in deep shit.

"Can we please talk?"

"… Later. I'm hungry."

"No, now." Damn, he winced. That sounded demanding. "… Please, Luce?"

Lucy stared at his face and was rather taken aback at the pleading gaze in his eyes. Natsu had never looked like that before. She could pretty much categorize all his expressions into "crazed", "grins" and "snarls". She missed his grins. Even this morning, she had been really surprised at the sight of him kneeling on the bed, though she had done well to hide that under a poker face, a feat she was really proud of given that she had been all too aware of his burning gaze on her as she walked around in front of him in a towel. Only the fresh pain in her chest had held her back from leaping on him and satisfying the shockingly instant urge for skin to skin contact that had coursed through her.

She silently regarded the male now, fighting a strange urge to reach a hand out and un-crease the lines across his forehead and turn up his lips so that his boyishly handsome face wasn't marred by what she could only describe as resembling fear. Though that was impossible…Lucy chuckled inwardly. What was she thinking? Natsu had only displayed fear towards 3 other individuals before, and the last time she checked, she wasn't an S – class mage like they were.

His hand was still gripping her arm as he looked at her imploringly, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to let her go without getting what he had been waiting for. Lucy sighed. That was fine… she had been doing so much thinking during the entire ride that her head felt as though it was going to explode anyway. Might as well just get it all out.

"Ok."

* * *

I was planning to hit 4k but I'm so damned tired from all the sleep lost and an imploded brain after completing the damned allomorph data sets… My Czech prof is seriously trying to kill me with words… I'd rather he kill me with his overwhelming sexiness! .

Reviewez s'il vous plait.

Faie.


	10. Mistake

I promise you, the depressing part's ending, even I don't want to ruin it further. Thanks for sticking with me the whole time I was crapping up NaLu!

Faie.

* * *

10: Mistake

The forest was unnaturally quiet around them, almost as if the animals could sense the tension rolling off them and had all scattered to someplace safer.

Lucy leaned back against a tree, staring at the ground as though fascinated by the way the breeze picked up the leaves around her feet and swirled them about to its wistful tune. The pink haired male stood in front of her, his heart in his throat as he watched her silently.

He had been waiting for a private moment with her for hours now, and when he had finally gotten it, he didn't know where to start. His hands itched and he clenched and unclenched his fingers nervously. Was he supposed to touch her? To hug her maybe? Something that would show her how much he regretted this morning's words and that he still wanted to have a repeat of last night, ridiculous as it sounded coming from a guy whose whole life had been spent honing his fighting skills.

Crap, he had to say _something_. The blonde was now looking away into the distance as though she was going to hightail out of there at any moment.

"Lucy… uhm… About this morning, I just wanted to apolo–"

She interrupted him before he could finish. "Natsu, I've been thinking. Could we… pretend last night never happened?"

He couldn't feel more shocked if he tried. "What?"

She rubbed her arms nervously, her eyes darting from side to side and never focusing on him. "Well, cause… y'now. I love being your best friend. And last night would really kind of upset that… relationship. So, yeah."

His eye twitched. "We're supposed to pretend last night was a… mistake?"

Lucy sighed and finally looked up at him. "I wouldn't put it… Yes. Yes, it was. We were tired… and stressed from the day's travelling and the fiasco in the mess hall and… things just got out of hand…"

She bit her lip as a frown crossed her face.

"Plus… I felt really bad about leaving you behind without a proper goodbye."

Her voice was so sincere that he couldn't help himself.

Natsu's fists clenched and the next thing he knew, he had slammed his left palm against the body of the trunk beside her, not caring if the coarse bark had ripped into his skin. Lucy gasped when he leaned in, his expression lined with fury.

"Are you saying that you let me kiss you, and kissed me back, because you felt _guilty_?"

She squeaked nervously at both his nearness and the menacing tone with which he had spoken.

"N- no! I meant that I felt bad about leaving you behind! Not about the… uhm… kissing you… part…" Her gaze dropped as she wrung her hands.

Natsu's jaw ticked as he regarded the girl beneath him. She looked scared. Bloody hell, she looked scared of _him_. He knew that he was totally fucking up his apology but he couldn't help himself. The mere thought of Lucy kissing him with any feelings other than attraction had sent his blood up an instant boil. If she had said that she had acted out of curiosity, then that would have been fine. He would have been more than willing to satisfy her as much as she wanted. But _guilt_? No way in hell.

His voice was tight when he spoke.

"If you weren't kissing me out of guilt, why did you do it then? What was going through your mind, Lucy, when you wrapped yourself around me and licked my lips?"

"Wh- I didn't… I…"

Lucy turned a furious red as her heart thumped wildly out of control. It was obvious that he was pushing her into giving him a definitive reply, but she had no idea herself. What was going through her mind anyway? One moment she had been ready to throttle him and kick him out of the room, the next she had her tongue in his mouth as he caressed her buttocks.

She clenched her fists, trying to hold back from smacking his face in.

Wasn't it all his damned fault anyway? _He_ was the one who had trapped her against the door. _He_ was the one who had pressed their lips together in the first place. _He_ was the one who had aroused such strange feelings in her that she had wanted to kiss his adorable face even after he had broken her heart.

"Damn it, Natsu!" She yelled back. Lucy's eyes stung as she glared at him angrily. "You know exactly how I was feeling when I kissed you back!"

She raised her arms and hammered his chest, as she vented the frustration that she had been bottling up all day long.

"This is your fault anyway! If you, and your stupid sexiness, and your stupid brain hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't even be in this stupid mess! This is so st–" She wailed, without stopping to breathe. (A/n: Yes, the words should be squished together for the whole single breath idea, but that would have made it annoying to read)

Her voice caught and her body tensed when he caught her wrists firmly. Why the hell was the bastard smirking?! Wasn't he supposed to be collapsed on the ground groaning in agonizing pain by now? Lucy mentally cursed her lack of physical prowess. She had poured all her anger and sadness into her arms and all she had managed to do was make him stumble back one step. Dang it all, things just weren't going her way today.

"Let go of me, stupid face!"

He smirked wider. "Y'now, for a writer, you seem to have a very limited vocabulary bank Luce."

"Shut up!"

"Also… did I just hear you call me sexy?"

Her breath hitched. Damn his hearing.

"You think I'm sexy, Luce?"

"No, I don't. I think you're a complete moron whose muscles get more exercise than your head!"

"Oh I know what heard, Lucy. You think I'm sexy."

Much to her consternation, Natsu leaned in again whilst still gripping her wrists securely on either side of him. Lucy backed away from him and her eyes widened in dismay when her back hit the tree. So much for thinking that the tree would lend her support.

"W-what are you trying to do Natsu?"

"Nothing. Just… admiring your face. You look so pretty even when you're flushed with anger."

"Wha… Stop it! I don't want another mistake happening."

To her relief, and mild disappointment, he immediately dropped her hands and stepped away. Natsu shoved a hand through his spiky pink hair as he regarded her in frustration. "You're still calling last night a mistake?"

"Wouldn't you consider it one?" She asked tentatively. "We were so fantastic together before without the whole kissing fiasco."

"… A fiasco huh… You're that determined to take it never happened."

"…Yes. So please, Natsu. I want to go back to being best friends again." She gazed up into his face. "Please."

"…"

She looked away, her face falling as she forced herself to steady her breathing.

"I'll be heading back now. I'll see you back at the mess hall… best friend."

The scent of peaches drifted slowly away from him as she turned and walked in the direction they had come in. The area was silent again, except for the occasional rustling of leaves from the wind and the crackling sound under her feet with each heavy step she forced herself to take away from him.

His best friend.

Natsu's heart was crumbling.

The dragon slayer had no idea how someone's heart could crumble, given that if it ever did, the person would have perished. But that was the only way he could have described the terrible ache in his chest. It hurt so badly. Chest injuries were hardly rare in his line of work but… this hurt something worse. It was as if someone had taken a knife, plunged it in and twisted it, and was still twisting it.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there in her wake, but it felt like hours since he had seen her.

His breathing was low and shaky, and even with his keen senses, he could have easily mistaken it as him not breathing at all. His eyes stung, but he refused to let a single drop flow. His pride had been hurt enough, there was no way he was going to sully it further with something as trivial as tears.

Best friend, huh? Just the memory of how those two words had slipped from her lips so easily burned a new pain into his chest.

She had said them so clearly, so nonchalantly that it obvious she was resolute. And as much as he did not want to, he could not help but agree with her. She was right after all. As best friends and partners, they were _fantastic_ together. Natsu had never felt such a strong bond with Lisanna even when she had been his partner during the early years. After she had returned from Edolas, and the three of them – Natsu, Lisanna and Happy – had taken occasional trips out to the fishing hole or gone on simple missions for old times' sake, there had never been that… spark. That was all Lucy.

He stared at the trunk where the blonde had been standing against not five minutes ago, and the after image of Lucy seeped into his senses. Even in this self – induced hallucination, she looked so vulnerable, so pained that he couldn't bring himself to yell at her for wrecking such havoc in his mind.

He let out a shaky sigh. If being best friends was really what she wanted, he…

"I'd like it if you did it again."

The dark onyx eyes snapped up at the sudden flashes of memory that leaped into the fore of his mind.

Her flustered expression after she had confessed her arousal. "Idiot! Just hurry up and kis-"

Her breathy moan as he took her tongue in his mouth. "Y…Yes…"

Her freaking out from under the pillow when she had thought that he wanted more. "No such person here! Please try again later!"

He laughed softly. Only his Lucy would ever think that a pillow made for adequate protection.

_His_ _Lucy_…

The echo of her soft moan as he kissed her. "Natsu…"

God damn it to hell.

He turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the treehouses.

"Lucy!"

* * *

As soon as the figure of the dragon slayer had vanished from the clearing, the sounds of the forests picked up again, as though someone was slowly turning the volume dial back up. Within seconds, the atmosphere had changed entirely, and the trees and forest floor was bustling with life.

A smacking sound rang out, an incongruous element in the medley of nature's music.

"Idiot! That was way too obvious. You're lucky the dragon slayer was distracted… If he had noticed the sound change, we would have been busted immediately."

"Sorry… I can't help it! I haven't learned how to properly manipulate the Sphere yet."

"I'll be putting this in my report later. You'll be in trouble with the Night Court for skipping out on training again, especially with Mother Superior."

The girl cringed. "Yikes! Please don't! I said I was sorry… Anyway, are you sure that's the girl? She looks so pathetic and weak; it's hard to believe she helped to take Hegem – sama down."

The small kid turned to glare at his larger partner, his silver eyes flashing fury. "Are you doubting me? Don't forget that I'm still your trainer here."

The teenage girl raised her hands in defense. "I'm just saying. She's all crying and shit. Like someone like that could ever stand her own against someone as great as Hegem – sama."

"_Yes_, I'm sure she's the one. Vasuta has been trailing her ever since they booked into that inn."

The child's eyes narrowed, and a nasty snarl that was entirely at odds with his youth crossed his face.

"That little meddling bitch and her friends… After taking down our Master, how dare they nonchalantly just check into an inn like nothing happened. Araya – sama's in a slump now, thanks to them."

Lora winced at her trainer's expression. "Miku-ii – san. Are we supposed to return now? Or do we continue following them?"

Miku-ii pondered for a moment before standing up from his perch on the thin branch. "We'll return first. Vasuta can handle the espionage part. She's reliable, unlike _someone else_ I know."

"Tsk. There's no pleasing you."

Lora, the teenage girl with a mane of untamable black hair, crossed her arms and pouted, but sprinted after him nonetheless as her midget of a superior vanished into the forest, nimbly leaping from branch to branch.

* * *

"The chicken smells awesome!"

Lucy fumbled impatiently with the tongs and managed to grab three small wings at once, dumping them on the plate. She brought the plastic up to her face and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm…"

A satisfied smile crossed her face as the scent of freshly roasted chicken seasoned with pepper and God knows what other heavenly spices filled her nostrils. "Maybe I should take more…" She turned to look at the metal tray again longingly before making a grab for two more.

"Lu – chan, I'm glad you're feeling better but at the rate you're going, lunch will be over by the time you start." Levy teased. Lucy's plate was nearly overflowing with the wings, cheesy omelette, and spaghetti and meatballs.

"Oh but I can't help it! Everything looks absolutely delish!"

"Then I suggest you actually try _eating_ some of the food that you think is so absolutely delish, instead of standing here and admiring them." Jet smirked from behind her. "Even Droy has already gone back to the table."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of their portly friend already seated and digging into his pile.

"Haha…Then I'll head back too… right after I grab one more of these wings!" Lucy laughed loudly as she plucked the wing right off Levy's plate and dashed away before the blunette could grab her.

"Lu – chan! Come back here!" Levy swung her tiny fist in mock anger at her cheeky friend.

Lucy slid in to the seat opposite Droy and smiled at his plate. "Glad to see you still abiding by the diet, Droy. Good job!" She gave him a cheerful thumbs-up.

"Of course. I'm working towards the reward system you promised me, Lucy. So you'd better come up with something good!" He laughed, chewing on his chicken kebabs.

"I'll think of something. Look forward to it." She winked.

Thankfully for him, Happy stole Lucy's attention by plopping down on the bench next to her with at least five different types of fish on his plate before the blonde could see his blush.

"Lucy~! Check it out! This place has so many types of delicious sakana!"

She giggled. "I'm surprised too, considering that this is a forested resort."

Levy slid in next to Droy, followed by Jet on her other side. "Oh you didn't know Lu – chan?"

"Hmm?"

"There's some sort of delivery system here in the forests. Apparently they get quite a variety of seafood from the ports around Vermenopolis. So Happy, go ahead and indulge."

At the sound of that, Happy's eyes morphed into twin hearts and he cuddled his lunch to his face. "Yay! Sakana!"

Jet waved his fork at her, a meatball speared on the tines. "So Lucy, what's this I hear about a reward system?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you guys? Droy's diet will be based on a reward system. Like for every five pounds he sheds, he gets something. Not food though."

"Yeah!" Droy added, his face stuffed with a mouthful of sweet beans. "Rushi promished me shomshing good sho I'm working really hard."

"Hmmm. Something good eh…" Jet swallowed the meatball and leaned over to Lucy, whispering something in her ear.

The others watched as Lucy dropped her fork, her face flushing a little when he had leaned back again.

"Wh-! But that's…uh…"

"It's fine though, right?" Jet smirked.

"Uh…"

Levy looked at the male accusingly. "Jet, just what did you tell Lu – chan?"

He chuckled. "Nothing! I merely suggested that Lucy up the ante and take Droy out on a little… trip instead if he manages to shed 35 pounds."

It was Droy's turn to sputter and turn red. He hurriedly gulped down a few sips of water.

"A trip? That sounds like fun, Lu – chan!"

She laughed weakly. "Levy – chan… he didn't mean a _trip_ per se, but uhm…y'now…"

"Oh. Ohhhhh."

Awkward silence fell over the table as Levy turned a bright red while staring at her plate. "Well… it can't be all that bad…" She glanced at Lucy. "You might even have fun on this date. Droy can be really nice sometimes…"

Lucy's eyes bulged. "Are you setting me up?!"

"Well…"

"I get enough of this crap back at the guild with Mirajane and Cana. I object to you joining their Matchmaker's Club, Levy – chan!"

A panting voice rang out from beside them. "I object too."

"Natsu!"

"Natsu, where have you been? I saved some sakana for you!"

"Natsu – san, are you ok? You look like you just ran a mile…"

The pink haired male stood there at the head of the bench as his panting slowed and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Damn the humid forest. He had never felt this uncomfortable after such a short run before.

"Lucy, I need to speak to you."

All eyes turned to the blonde who had been sitting there in silence staring at her plate. Levy noticed that her friend hadn't even acknowledged her partner.

Lucy swallowed hard, one hand gripping her skirt and wrinkling it terribly.

_Ok, Heartfilia. You've decided to be best friends again. You can't make this too awkward. Now turn around and smile at him._

She plastered a cheery grin on her face as she turned to face him. "Natsu! There you are! We were wondering why you were taking so long. You hungry?"

"Yes, but that can wait. I want to speak to you now."

"Woah Natsu, this is really strange! You're not hungry again?" Jet joked. "Is Droy's diet rubbing off on you too?"

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Hey... It was just a joke. Chill, Natsu… or does that only work on Gray?" Jet scrunched up his face.

"Was your suggestion of a date a joke too then?"

Natsu shocked everyone when he suddenly reached out and grabbed Jet by the straps of his suspenders, hauling him up roughly. The male's eyes widened as he found himself staring right into the blazing onyx eyes of one furious dragon slayer.

"H-hey… wait a-"

"Answer my question." He growled deeply.

"Natsu!" Happy dropped his sakana and he hopped on to the table towards them.

"Natsu – san! Jet really was joking. Please stop!" Levy cried out anxiously.

"Let him go! We don't need a mess here too." Lucy snapped, slamming her palms on the table as she shot up from her seat.

Natsu didn't avert his gaze. "Not until he apologizes."

"Ok, I'm sorry! It was a joke. I was joking! Now… Please let me go?"

Jet protested weakly. Lucy sighed inwardly, relieved that it had not been the ice mage instead, whose hot-headedness rivaled her partner's and would have rather died than apologize to anyone, much less Natsu.

"Hmph." The pink haired male released the straps, much to the man's relief as he fell back down onto the bench. "Let's go, Luce."

She refused to budge, but continued to glare at him. "Why should I do anything for you after you practically bit his head off?"

"Would you rather I carry you out in front of everyone?" He arched a brow.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Lucy shrieked when he moved behind her and smoothly slid her out of her seat, draping her unceremoniously over his shoulder. Ignoring the stares of everyone in the hall, Natsu walked briskly out with the indignant female hammering his back.

"Natsu Dragneel! Put me down this instant!"

"No."

"Dang it, put me down!"

"No."

"Fine… you leave me no choice."

Lucy twisted around and reached for her keys and whip but he must have anticipated this, because the next thing she knew, they were no longer hooked on her belt but dangling from his free hand.

"Give them back!"

"Hit me all you want, Luce. I'm not letting you go till we settle things."

"We have settled things!"

He clicked his tongue. "_You_ settled things. I didn't. Now hush, else you're just going to attract more attention to yourself."

That shut her up, although she was still adamant on trying to injure him with her fists.

Natsu stopped in front of a row of isolated cabins on the edge of the resort and gave a quick sniff. Lucy shrieked again when he suddenly reared one leg up and kicked the door of the last cabin open, the wooden panel splintering and giving way.

"You broke the door!"

He winced. "Stop yelling. I merely broke the lock. The door works fine."

"What if you had scared the people inside?!"

"There's no one in this area."

He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. Lucy gasped when she saw him slip the sliding door bolt in place, effectively locking everyone out. Not that anyone was going to find them here anyway… None of the others had the same senses Natsu did.

"Now…"

Natsu dropped her roughly onto one of the beds, and she instantly tensed when she saw him sit on the opposite one. "We can talk."

"Y-you didn't have to bring me to some isolated corner for this."

"I'd rather us not be disturbed."

She averted her eyes, biting her lip. "Can't we at least head back to the main compound?"

"Why?"

"I- I don't feel safe…"

"Safe?" He laughed hoarsely. "That's rich, Luce. Of all the people to say that to… You wound me."

She peeked gingerly up at him through her golden bangs and her throat constricted. He was still watching her, but his earlier confidence and anger had vanished. Instead his countenance was one of pain. Pain inflicted by her. She winced.

Like she hadn't hurt him enough already today.

Regret filled her. Natsu Dragneel should have been the very last one on the list of people she would be in danger from. No... He shouldn't even have a place on that list to begin with.

She reached out and touched his hand gently, her voice soft. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean that."

He glanced down at the small hand on his. "I know. But… what about what you said earlier? About pretending…" The male gave a strangled choke.

"Natsu, I… I honestly have no idea. But don't you think it would be better that we return things to how they were? I don't want us to feel this awkwardness every time we're together."

"Yes but… I don't like it, Luce."

"What? The awkwardness?"

"No… the decision you came up with. I fucking hate it."

"Natsu…"

"I've been thinking about this too and… here's what I decided. Pay attention."

"Uhm… ok. Shoot."

He looked up into her large golden eyes and swallowed hard. Well, here goes nothing. The decision he had come to during his run back.

"I want to be with you."

She cocked her head in confusion, her brows creasing. "But you are with me. In this room."

"No. I mean, with _with_ you. Lucy, I…" He inhaled deeply, and twisted his wrist so that he was now gripping her hand instead.

"I want you as my lover."

"You want me as… Wait… WHAT?!"

The dragon slayer cringed. He had expected surprise but not to the extent that her eyes were _bulging_. Still, there was turning back now.

"Lucy. Be my lover."

Lucy flushed and sputtered. "Wh- I… Um… Wait, do you even _know_ what that word means?"

He glared at her, half embarrassed, half indignant. "Of course I do! I'm not fucking five…"

She stood up and pressed her free hand against his forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick from all the travelling, Natsu? I think you might be having a fever…"

He pulled her hand down and gripped that too, forcing her to look back down at him.

"Luce, I was serious."

Her blush got even darker and her heart went absolutely wild. "N-Natsu…but the mistake…"

His face darkened. "Stop calling it that. It isn't a mistake."

Natsu pulled her around so that she was now sitting next to him, both her hands still clutched tightly in his.

"I'm only saying this once, so make sure you damned well pay attention." He took a deep breath.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I like you. I like you very, very much and I want you to be with me. Not as partners, not as best friends. As my girl."

"But this morning…" She gazed at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Screw this morning. I was stupid and… and I wasn't thinking right. I hurt you, Luce, and for that I am really sorry."

He gripped her hands tighter in his, as though he was trying to use his strength to prove his sincerity.

Lucy searched his eyes, his face, trying to find something, anything that would tip her off about this being a joke, but she found nothing. His expression was raw and exposed, and his eyes more earnest than she had ever seen them. The look on his face scared her, but at the same time, touched her heart more deeply than his words had.

She was completely taken aback. His apology, she expected. His confession to liking her, she expected too. But… lover? She bit her lip.

He cringed inwardly. Shit, why wasn't she saying anything? The blonde was looking at him with some odd look in her eyes that he highly suspected bordered on sympathy. Was that it then? Had he just made a fool out of himself in front of the one person he thought the world of?

"Lucy… it's your turn to say something."

She seemed to snap out of some kind of daze and her eyes re-focused. "Oh. Ok…uhm. What was the question?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Will you be my lover?" Third time and still not getting easier.

At the mention of the word 'lover', Lucy blushed something fresh and did not reply, making him even more anxious. Damnit, the suspense was killing him! He tried searching her face but couldn't decide if she was happy, disappointed, or worse… pitying.

Lucy tightened her hold on his hands and looked down.

"Uhm… Luce? You have to reply some time."

"… Okey."

She squeaked at his chest, her face redder than before. Her heartbeat was positively drowning out any other sounds in the area, although the loudness of his own begged to differ.

His throat constricted. "Okey as in… that you'll give me a reply or… that you agree?"

She sucked in her cheeks and ducked her head further down. "That I agree to be your… um… lover."

Her voice was so soft that the dragon slayer could hardly hear it himself. It was the answer that he had been practically begging to hear but Natsu still couldn't quite seem to grasp the fact that she had actually said it.

"Really?" He moved to grip her small shoulders, his face wide with anxiety. "You're not… screwing with me right, Luce? Cause if you are, I – "

Lucy interrupted him when she suddenly leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his, a gentle touch, nothing more, nothing less.

Natsu's eyes widened, and a faint sprinkle of pink dusted his cheeks when she moved away, with a look in her eyes his befuddled mind could only categorize as… loving.

"Shut up, Natsu. I said yes."

* * *

Longest. Chapter. Yet. I don't like how the ending felt a little rushed? But I needed to tie it up quickly. Historical linguistics awaits me! *Cries

Anyway, I apologize for the late update, I've been working on a new Fairy fic (My best friend and my lover), so dear readers, wouldn't you make me really, _really_ happy by checking it out too? The opening chapters don't feel like it, but I guarantee that it's Nalu all the way through.

Ps: Yes, Natsu was an ass to Jet, but I wanted to include some outburst to show how stressed out he was. Did I succeed? Or did our favourite dragon slayer come off as nothing more than a total ass? Tell me please.

Reviewez s'il vous plait.

Faie.


	11. Marking

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

11: Marking

"_Shut up, Natsu. I said yes."_

Natsu Dragneel groaned audibly as he splayed his hands against the small of her back, pulling her towards himself. Without giving her a chance to react, he smashed his lips hard against hers and his eyes closed, as he reveled in the unbelievably soft feel of her lips against his own.

A twinge of pleasure poked at his gut when the girl in his arms gave a pleasurable 'Mmm…' in the back of her throat and her hands slid around his own body, returning the tight embrace. The feel of her warm, lush body pressed flush against his own was almost too much to bear and he released a shaky sigh. Lucy reacted instantly by parting her own lips. Natsu seized the chance to slide his tongue into the hot cavity of her mouth and she shuddered, pressing her chest firmer against his.

Still not close enough.

"Luce."

Growling, Natsu tilted his head to the side and the shapes of their open mouths came even closer together. It was such a perfect fit, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle coming together again. Grinning against her lips, he flicked the tip of his tongue teasingly against hers and took pleasure in the delightful shiver that instantly coursed through her body.

It was just kissing, but her reactions were already amazing.

Lucy combed her slender fingers through his hair as she pulled his head closer to hers. Her fingers slid through the strands easily; it was like touching coarse silk.

"Y-yes…"

The blonde moaned softly as his tongue continued to explore her mouth in the most aggravating manner. The warm organ would trail a burning path along the smooth surface of her teeth then slide behind to the bony ridges of her hard palate. When she moved her own to touch his, he would instantly retract, causing her to groan in protest.

"Damn it… Natsu. Stay still."

"Don't wanna." He grinned, only to wince when she bit down on his lower lip. "Ow. Who said you could do that?"

"You were being annoying."

"Then how about this?"

Lucy gasped when he grabbed her tightly around the waist and deftly lifted her, only to sit her down again on his lap. Her face flushed when she realized that she was now straddling him. "This is you being an ass." He grinned as she tried awkwardly tried to push herself off.

Natsu laughed into the crook of her neck, his warm breath and husky voice sending delightful tingles down her spine. "You sure you wanna do that? You're going to fall off y'now…" The male playfully loosened his grip on her waist, letting her body tilt towards the ground.

"Eep! Don't let go, idiot!" Lucy cringed and clutched onto his shoulders, her legs coming round to encircle his waist and their groins were pressed together. A sprinkle of pink lined her cheeks when she felt the bulge under his loose Capri pants but she didn't move away. Instead, she experimentally shifted her herself closer to the bulge. The feel of him against her was… interestingly good.

"Naughty girl." He groaned against her lips.

"You started it. Perv." She whispered back as she pressed her head downwards and closed up the irritating chasm that had grown between their mouths. This time he let her tongue take dominance as she stroked and played with his.

Maybe not such a good idea, he sighed inwardly. Lucy was proving to be a fast learner.

Her hand slid down to the nape of his neck where she pressed her fingers to his skin, his abnormal body heat raging against the sensitive skin of her digits. She could feel the rougher strip of skin where a scar cut into the flesh. Where had he gotten that any-

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Natsu suddenly shifted again.

He had moved his hands away from her waist and interlocked them below her butt cheeks, ignoring the whimper of protest that escaped her lips. And when Natsu abruptly stood up, Lucy gasped again, her eyes flying wide open from the fear of being at the mercy of gravity. Instinctively, she flung her arms around his chest and tightened the leg hold on his waist, her face burying itself in his shoulder.

He chuckled in her ear. "That was easy. Remind me to lift you up more often."

"Natsu!"

He smiled as he moved his head back to gaze at her face.

He was sporting a smile, but it wasn't one of his signature grins. This one was almost… mature. Lucy felt her heart rate shoot up again under the intense feel of looking at him at eye level. It felt entirely different from always having to tilt her head upwards since Natsu easily towered over her 5ft 4.

Since when had he grown so tall? She wondered, but she found herself increasingly unable to pursue that line of thought as he continued to regard her with pure onyx eyes that were gleaming with some strange emotion. He was just _looking _at her, and yet she already felt so utterly thrilled.

So embarrassed, so bold, and _so damn turned on_ all at the same time.

She averted her gaze and looked downwards. Oh good lord, how tall was the guy? He had to be lying through his teeth when he told her he was 5ft 10. It felt as though she was perched two levels up.

"Please put me down." She protested, her hands clutching tighter as she looked fearfully at him.

"Relax, Luce. I won't drop you."

"I know but…" She looked down again and fear gripped her. "Damn it Natsu, put me down!"

"Or else what?" He teased.

"Or else I won't kiss you anymore!"

He laughed. "_Please_."

"Fine! Then… then I'll take back saying yes to you!"

She expected him to chuckle and brush off her weak threat again, but this time his brows furrowed and the smile was wiped off his face.

"Ahh!"

Lucy gasped when he suddenly took a step forward and dropped her down onto the opposite bed. Her eyes widened when he climbed onto the bed right after her, and she instinctively backed away. Lucy's body tensed when she realized that she was sitting up against the wall, her entire body exposed. Curling her legs underneath herself, she looked up at him.

The pink haired male was kneeling in front of her with his palms against the wall on either side of her shoulder. His eyes were darkened, and the emotions, the _lust_ in them, seemed to be overshadowed by something else.

She felt like a prey being caged in by its predator, so why the heck did that thought both thrill and frighten the hell out of her? Lucy bit her lip.

When Natsu finally spoke, his voice was like gravel. "That's not happening."

He didn't realize that she had been kidding?

"I-I was just joking."

"I know you were… But please don't say shit like that so easily. The pain that comes with losing you is very real to me."

He sighed and removed a hand from the wall, cupping her cheek gently. The warmth that seeped from his skin was so enticing that Lucy couldn't help but lean into his palm. After the pain had more or less faded, the male dropped heavily down on to the bed, his head plopping onto the pillow. Natsu brought the back of his hand to his forehead and laughed weakly.

"Look at me. The great dragon slayer reduced to a totally un-cool loser when it comes to Lucy Heartfilia." He looked at her through shadowed eyes.

"How is it that you're capable of doing this to me with just words, Luce?"

"I…"

"I'm sorry… But I've been up and down too much already today to retain any confidence when it comes to you."

"I… Natsu…"

Lucy released a shaky sigh as she looked at him, and that expression on his face that could easily be mistaken as… fear? She clenched her fists.

All in a single day, he had broken her heart with his uncertainty, she had broken his by trying to run away and now she was giving him reason to doubt her conviction. This was _ridiculous_. She hated the fact that he was being uncharacteristically fearful in this relationship. And that had to end.

Now.

Lucy shifted on the bed so that she was kneeling between his knees. Leaning forward, she grabbed his scarf tightly and pulled him up, ignoring his cry of surprise. God, he was _heavy_.

"Lucy?"

She stared at him with the best determined look she could muster, even though her heart had to be beating unnaturally fast now.

"Mark me."

"Huh?"

"I said _mark me_." She grabbed his hands.

"Mark me so that I'm yours, so that the whole world will know we are lovers. And so that you won't ever get scared again about me rejecting you. "

"Lucy, you… Wait. I'm not scared! I just-" He glared at her with indignant eyes.

"Oh shut up and say yes, Natsu Dragneel. I want to be branded as yours."

"Yeeeeah… Even if you say that," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I have no pen with me right now. I suppose I can get one from Levy later…"

"… You're kidding right?" She gave him a deadpanned look.

"What? How else am I supposed to mark you then? Or do I need to use a _marker_?" He stared at her suspiciously. "You know that's going to poison your skin right?"

"Dragneel, you… You idiot! I'm outta here."

Lucy flung her hands up in frustration and moved to climb off the bed. She barely got one leg off when Natsu suddenly wrapped an arm around the waist and pulled her roughly. Lucy fell backwards with an "Oof," her limbs sprawled outwards as her back smacked hard against his chest. She glared up at him.

"What now? Don't tell me you want to paint me now. _I swear I will hit you, Dragneel!_"

Natsu was laughing now, his face alight with amusement. "I was joking. Calm down."

"Calm down? After you went total idiot on me?"

Natsu didn't reply. Instead his chest continued to shake with barely reined in laughter and Lucy's eye twitched.

"I was being serious, and you were a douche-bag! I don't like it when people take me for a fool!" She snapped, attempting to twist around so that she wasn't in such a submissive position, but he wasn't having any of that. Natsu pressed down on both her arms so that Lucy was stuck lying between his legs, looking up at him.

"Hey!"

The smile dropped from his face and he cocked his head. "Stay still, Lucy. I'm going to mark you now."

"Wait. Now? I- Aaahh!"

Her golden eyes flew wide open when the male suddenly bent over her and pressed his face to her shoulder, or rather, pressed his _lips_ to her _collarbone_. "St-stop! Nats- ohhhh!" Lucy gripped the bed sheets beneath her hands as she strained to move against him, but the grip of his arms was too strong for her to even budge.

Oh God, how was he doing that with just his lips? Lucy squeezed her eyes shut at the pleasurable sensations arcing out from the spot where his rough lips were moving rhythmically against her sensitized skin. Occasionally, his wet tongue would dart out and flick the patch of skin, and then he would immediately follow that with teasing nibbles and relentless sucking.

"Aaa-aaahh!"

Her breaths got quicker and faster and her body involuntarily arched towards him when his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot along the niche of the collarbone. Lucy gripped the sheets tighter when Natsu slowly slid his hot lips slightly to the left… or was it the right? She couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was that the tightening feeling down below was _driving her crazy_!

Her legs tensed, stretched and locked against each other. Damn it! The desire, the _need_, to touch him was coursing wildly through her, but he wasn't giving her any leeway at all.

Stupid muscle bound male!

"N-Natsu, please stop! I ca… I can't!"

He paused, and the tension in her eased just a tiny bit. Though now she had the urge to hit him for stopping at all. "I'm not done yet."

"Bu- Mmmmm!" Lucy pressed the side of her face to the bed as her legs flexed again. What the hell was he doing to her? The scrape of his sharp teeth, the wetness of his hot tongue and the burning sucking kiss... The tension between her legs soared again and the blonde bit hard on her lower lip.

Oh good lord, if he continued any longer, she was going to burst even without him taking her.

There was a loud smacking sound as Natsu's lips finally popped free from her skin and Lucy's eyes fluttered open, her mouth moving weakly as she tried to vocalize. His breathing was as harsh as hers as he gazed down at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. A mixture of love, lust and what was that… pride?

He bent down again, but this time his lips touched hers as he kissed her gently, slowly, his tongue dragging lazily across her plump lower lip. His hands freed hers and Lucy instantly wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer towards her.

When Natsu moved away again, she arched her head towards him, her mouth yearning for his touch again. He smirked but turned away.

"We should head back, Luce. The others are calling for us."

Others? What others? All she knew right now was how she wanted his hot lips back on hers. She tried pulling him back down.

He arched a brow at her. "While I am supremely proud of being able to turn you on like this, I need to eat before we leave again, Lucy. I am really, _really_ hungry right now."

That snapped her senses awake. "You're choosing food over me?!"

"Oh don't worry, Luce. You can have your way with me again once we reach the inn in Racqueghotika." He smirked devilishly. "Or if you're really impatient, when we stop for dinner."

"I-Idiot!" She smacked him in the chest and leapt off the bed, embarrassment fueling her strength. The dragon slayer merely laughed again.

"Hey wait, Luce! Ahaha… Where are you going?"

"Back."

She growled, stepping out of the cabin as she adjusted the blue and gold vest around her shoulders. Damn, it was all wrinkled now… not that she regretted a single moment during the process of wrinkling.

Her face heated up again. Oh Lordy, she had just made out with Natsu. Again. And she _still_ didn't manage to get his vest off.

Lucy wondered if Natsu was serious about letting her have his way with him that night.

"Aww c'mon. Luce, let's go together."

"No."

"It'll be faster if I just carry you again."

"N- Fine. But only cause I'm hungry."

"Whatever you say." He picked her up and planted a solid kiss on her forehead before breaking into a run.

* * *

For some reason, Natsu kept throwing glances at her shoulder as they walked along the path leading up to the mess hall. And every time he did, he would smirk proudly. After the third time, Lucy was getting really suspicious.

Was this about the marking thing? All he'd done was kiss her there, very sexily too she had to add. Oh... All that scraping and licking…

A twinge of desire to touch him again rose in her belly but Lucy stamped it down. He hadn't bitten hard enough to actually leave a mark so why was he so interested in that area? Unless…

No, it couldn't be. Natsu couldn't know about how to leave one of _those_. As far as she knew, she was the first girl he'd actually made out with. And the thought of him doing such a thing with Lisanna when they were kids was too ridiculous to even consider. That, plus the idea made her want to hit him over the head with something. Preferably something really hard and heavy.

Like another guild chair.

Lucy's brows furrowed. _Did_ the dragon slayer actually know how to leave a love-bite? Shit, she couldn't walk up to the rest of them without knowing for sure. If there was indeed one, the vest wouldn't hide an inch of it. Everyone would literally know what had been going on between them the past 45 minutes they had been missing.

"Natsu, stop!"

"What now? I'm really hungry!"

"Oh just shut up and come with me." She grabbed his hand and hurried over to the side of mess hall instead, where a row of windows stretched across the entire length.

"What are we doing _outside_ when the food's _inside_?" He groaned, clutching his belly.

"Just stay put. There's something I want to check." She peered at her reflection in the glass.

And three seconds later grabbed his white scarf, her eyes wide. "What the hell, Natsu!"

"H-huh?"

"When I said mark me, I meant get me a lover's ring or something. Not leave a freaking huge love-bite on my neck! It's so obvious with my skin colour!"

"Tsk. I don't want to get you a ring."

"Wh- why not?!"

"Cause it's not personal, _duh_. Besides," He turned her towards the glass again. "I put in a lot of effort in that. Look."

He was right. Lucy's throat constricted when she realized that what she had seen as a clump of reddish stains on her fair skin a moment ago was actually a clump of reddish stains _in the shape of a small flame._

"Oh."

"I wondered about a dragon design… but I didn't know how to do the wings. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"I… oh."

"You like it?

She certainly didn't hate it. Lucy peered at herself in the glass again, poking the skin around the red patches. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all, given that he had broken so many of her capillaries.

"Luce? You're not angry, are you?"

"No… I just. Wow. Where'd you learn to do this?"

He combed a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Um… The other guys and I, we came across on of Erza's magazines lying around in the guild…"

"Oh." Well, that explained his amazing kisses. Erza had a secret penchant for adult erotica, even frequently placing orders for costumes featured in the magazines.

"You practiced on yourself?"

"Well…" To her surprise, the male's cheeks turned a faint pink as he averted his gaze to the ground.

Oh gosh, she could kiss the guy silly, which she did. Lucy flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his adorable blushing cheeks, squealing with delight.

He laughed. "I take it you're happy then?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, cupping his face with her hands. "Now let's go in. I'm hungry."

"Oh, and Luce. Do you know what's the best part of the mark?"

"What?"

He grinned widely, the sunlight glinting off his canines. "It's temporary."

Lucy smacked him hard on the head and dashed into the mess hall.

* * *

All throughout lunch part two and dinner, the reactions of Levy, and basically anyone else who saw her neck, were only to be expected. First they would choke on their food and then turn red as they hammered their chests. Then they would look at her and sputter all over again. Levy even came up to congratulate her by hugging her tightly, claiming that 'Lu – chan has grown up'.

Only Jet and Droy seemed oblivious. Either they were really good at hiding their reactions or they simply didn't know. Lucy guessed the latter, since the two had had their eyes on Levy for the longest time, and that was obviously going nowhere.

Happy didn't even blink since human habits meant nothing to an Exceed.

Lucy had initially thought of releasing her hair ties so that the long strands would conceal the red flame but every time she caught Natsu sneaking peeks at her and grinning, she changed her mind. After all, she did tell him to mark her so that the whole world knew. Besides, he was obviously extremely satisfied with himself and even she had been bowled over.

She smiled to herself and tucked the strands of hair that were whipping across her face as they moved along the forest path.

"Guaggghhh…"

"You ok, Natsu?"

"What do you think…? I'm about to lose my dinner." He sniffed, curling himself into a tighter ball.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do that stroking thing again?"

"Sure. Come here."

Levy turned around to look at them, her face nearly impossible to see in the darkness of the night, under the thick foliage. "Don't worry, Natsu – san. We'll be reaching the inn just after midnight. You only have to last an hour more."

The blonde could swear that he blanched at the word 'hour' and she sighed, increasing the pressure on his chest. At least it gave her a reason to touch his bare chest. The long nap after dinner had left her energized and fidgety. Lucy could hardly wait to reach the inn. It was their first night together as a couple and she already had so many things she wanted to experiment with.

"Groaaaann."

If he ever got better again.

* * *

Hmmm… Mixed feelings towards this chapter. Sorry for the week long break. I just shot up 3 new chapters for My Best Friend/Lover. So have fun there too!

Review, my lovely people!

Faie.


	12. The Darkness

12: The Darkness

* * *

Something was touching his face.

Touching… So very softly. It felt more like a hand ghosting over his face rather than an actual physical touch on his body… Was it the wind? Was he still on the flatbed of the horse cart? Couldn't be, there was no pain in his gut, none of that God _awful_ clenching that always came with any form of transport. Not the wind then…

Rain? Was it ra-

No wait, there was more pressure now.

Touching… who was touching him? It was such an odd thing, this touch. The pressure was spread almost evenly across his entire face, as though someone was gently, very gently, pressing a thin material over his skin, and it was slowly molding itself to the shape and crevices of his facial planes. But how could he breathe then, if there was a cloth about to suffocate him?

He ignored the curious twisting in his gut, his sixth sense for danger. Damn it, he _had_ to know.

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes slowly to a world of black, and he momentarily tensed in fear. His first thought was about the darkness. It was so _dark_. Unnaturally dark, even if they did happen to be under a moonless sky that night. Something tickled the skin of his cheeks and he gasped, his entire body freezing like a deer in headlights.

All of a sudden, an odd chill breezed across his face, starting from his forehead and reaching its cool fingers down his chin and neck before sweeping over his bare chest.

"It must really be a cold night," he thought distractedly as he blinked in the darkness. "I am feeling the chill under my clothes. Like I am completely naked."

His body stilled again when the pressure on his face increased, now it felt more like someone was trying to press something over his skin. The pressure slid his eyes close, as though it didn't want him to see who was doing this to him.

He tried to open his eyes to see which idiot was pranking him but couldn't. Weird. Lucy... Was Lucy doing this? The last he remembered was booking into a room with her after they had reached the inn in Racqueghotika.

Hakimusa ojii – san leaving with his cart.

Levy and Jet and Droy going down for supper. And Happy… Curling up in a corner of the room and dozing immediately.

… _Let me in. _

A soft whisper echoed in the back of his mind. A little girl's voice… Lucy?

Natsu gasped again and this time his eyes opened fine. The male shot up on from where he had been lying down, breathing hard as though he'd just run a marathon.

There was a startled cry from above him and he saw Lucy jerk backwards from where she had been hovering over him on all fours. She looked at him through surprised eyes.

"H-huh?"

The blonde winced. "Sorry… Did I bite too hard?"

Natsu shook his head. "N-no… I was just… Wait, you bit me?" His onyx eyes widened and he leaned forward to scan his body. His pants were still perfectly intact, if just a little wrinkled, so obviously she wasn't doing anything too rated.

"Your _hand_, dummy. What are you thinking?" She frowned, a tiny blush on her face, and for the first time, Natsu noticed that she was holding one of his wrists. How had he not noticed that?

Lucy was glaring now. "Did you fall asleep?"

He shivered again, but not from the cold this time. Natsu raised his palms in defense. "I didn't. Luce, I swear I didn't. It's just… there was this odd pressure on my face. Were you kissing me?"

She looked as though she wanted nothing better than to hit him. "No, I _wasn't_."

"Then wh-" There was a sudden stinging in his eyes and the dragon slayer tensed before a bringing a hand up to his face. His fingers came away a little wet. Fuck, was he _crying_ now?

Lucy gave a tiny hmph. "Crying won't help you, mister. You obviously fell asleep and- Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy unhitched her leg from over his hips and scooted closer to his head. She caressed his cheek, her voice anxious now.

"I don't know, _bloody hell_." He groaned as she lifted up the long sleeve of her blue vest and wiped away the tears that were flowing freely down his face.

"You don't have to cry so much just to apologize y'now…" She joked weakly.

"I'm not crying because of that, I…" His voice trailed off when there was a tiny prick in his throat, as though someone was poking him with a blunt needle. Natsu blinked. The hell was that?

"Natsu, you ok?"

The dragon slayer shook his head. "Yeah, I-I'm fine… Oh good, the tears stopped." He muttered, as he wiped the back of his hand roughly against his eyes. Lucy reached up to clutch his hand.

"Stop that, you'll make the irritation worse."

"There's nothing in my eye, Luce."

"_Really_? So you just decided to cry for no reason at all?"

He shrugged. "Shit happens. Now where were we? Oh right." The male grinned and held his hand up to her mouth again, but Lucy smacked it away in annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous, Natsu. I've never seen you shed a tear before in my life. Don't expect me to accept that pathetic excuse. Why were you crying?"

"Jeez. Enough with the crying, there's nothing wrong w- oww!" Natsu clutched his throat with a hand. "The hell…? Hey, ow!"

The blunt poking had started again, although now it persisted, stubbornly refusing to stop.

"What's wrong now?" She crossed her arms.

"Luce, I think there's som- Gahhh!"

Natsu gripped his throat as the blunt poking suddenly escalated exponentially to a pain that seized the entire length of his throat. The male fell back onto the bed, his hands coming up to claw at his skin, but no matter how much he scratched and grasped, his fingers touched only his own skin. There was nothing there and his eyes widened from the realization.

The pain was radiating _outwards_ from inside his throat.

"Fu- agggghhh!" He yelled again and thrashed about on the bed as the pain steadily burned across the inside of his throat, making its way steadily down towards his torso.

"Natsu, stop! You're bleeding!"

Lucy wailed as she fumbled to grab at his wrists in an attempt to still them. The male was digging his nails so hard, so _desperately_, into the skin that even his blunt nails were starting to leave tiny cuts across the tanned surface. He didn't seem to notice though, and every time he raked his fingers across the same spots, the cuts widened and deepened till tiny trickles of red fluid were starting to seep, trailing macabre tendrils across the curve of his neck.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I- I don't-! Fuck… It hurts!"

Her own eyes started to burn and blur and Lucy hurriedly blinked away her tears as she finally managed to grip his wrists. She leaned forward over him, trying to use her body weight to hold him down but the male was too strong, and Lucy gasped when her knees slipped on the smooth bedcovers and she tumbled atop of him.

"Natsu… Please stop…"

She whimpered as she crawled off his body. His chest was shaking and arching off the bed and his legs kept twisting about as his body spasmed. But it was his face that worried her most.

The dragon slayer was no longer yelling, or making any sort of sound at all. Instead, his mouth was gaping wide open, as though in a silent scream. The male's eyes were wide open, bulging even, and his skin glistened with sweat from the effort of fighting whatever invisible demon was plaguing him, tormenting him from the inside out.

His hands were still clutching his throat but he was no longer scratching at the skin. The digits were wrapped tightly around the curved surface and Lucy reached upwards, desperately trying to wedge her fingers underneath his own to stop him from accidentally strangling himself.

And then all of a sudden, as quick as the pain had come, it vanished.

Natsu's body immediately slumped back against the bed, exhausted and mentally drained from the experience. His breathing was harsh and deep as tiny after-shivers continued to run through his entire length. The guy looked half dead.

The blonde hurriedly wiped at his face with her sleeve. Tears stained her face and still more were coming. Lucy sniffled softly as she caressed his face, leaning over so that her long blonde hair, now an utter mess from the tussle, brushed lightly across his damp skin. Tracing the creases that were starting to ease in his forehead, she softly whispered his name.

"Natsu, Natsu… Can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Natsu, please tell me you can hear me…" She whimpered, slightly begging now. Oh Gods above, please don't let me go like that, I-

"Leave."

"Ahhh!"

Lucy nearly jumped when his onyx eyes flew open and he suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrists firmly with strength that belied his current appearance. "Natsu, you're ok?" Her eyes widened with excitement, only to crease in worry again.

He was staring right at her through gleaming eyes brimming with an emotion that, honestly? Scared the hell out of her. His brows were furrowed again, but not in pain this time.

"I said _leave_. You really don't need to be here." He growled again.

"What the hell are you- OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah… Damn, I seriously _hate_ this part." He groaned as he clutched his head and fell back onto the bed.

Lucy couldn't stumble off the bed fast enough but by the time she did, the male had disappeared. Or perhaps the more accurate term would be that his _features_ had disappeared. The blonde now found herself staring at a figure, still fully clothed in Natsu's garb, which appeared to be a shadow. It was like she staring at a completely black mannequin out of a clothing display window. There were no lines, or shadows to define the planes or features of his body, it was just… one shadow.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?!" _Wow_, that sounded weird.

The figure lay recumbent and unmoving.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Lucy scrambled for her whip and keys on the chair but yelped in pain instead when her body hit a wall. "What the hell?!" She smacked the air in front of her again but instead of having her hand pass through it easily, the air rippled and undulated.

Her first thought was that they had been ambushed in rune magic but no words were reflecting in the air.

Lucy whirled towards the dozing cat (how the heck was he still sleeping anyway?!) and yelled. "Happy, wake up! We need help here!" The feline didn't budge, so Lucy moved to stomp towards him…

Only to find herself smacking against another wall.

"Ow!" Turning about on the spot, the blonde paled when she realized that she was completely boxed in, and sound was obviously not leaving the confinement area.

She hammered the wall again. "NATSU!"

* * *

Dark.

It was so dark everywhere.

Natsu leaped up and slashed the area in front of him again with blazing claws of fire, groaning when he once again ripped through emptiness.

"Gahhh! Come out here and fight me, you coward!" He yelled, small jets of flame bursting from his mouth.

"I'm not in the mood for hide and seek, so get your ass out here so that I can fucking kick it!"

_Are you sure it has to be him?_

_He's powerful. Why not?_

_For one, he's so… barbaric. Look at the way he's dressed. No shirt! And those pants... God! I can't be seen in those pants!_

_Aww, c'mon sweetheart. After all I went through to possess him? If you think it's so easy, you do it!_

_I hear you father, but…_

Below them, the pink haired dragon slayer dashed about in the 'space,' yelling and cursing out strings of colourful invectives.

"Fine, if you're not coming out, I'll just blast this entire area apart!" He sucked in a gutful of air and blasted out a steady stream of blazing flames in a Fire Dragon's Roar attack. The male pivoted on the spot, sending jets of fire in all directions. But the flames hit air and merely dissipated in licks.

"ASSHOLES! Get out here!"

_He's so rude, burning up someone's 'space' like that? And stupid too, there's nothing down there for him to burn. He's just wasting energy._

_Oh jeezus… Fine. I'll look for someone else. Happy?!_

_Much. Now hurry along. _

_You- Don't you dare disappear on me, young lady! _

_Ta-ta now!_

_I seriously hate you sometimes… Release!_

* * *

"-ur asses out here and… The hell?"

"Natsu!"

"Luce? Wh- The fuck happened to me?!"

_He was ok. Oh Gods above… He was ok!_

"Idiot!" Lucy dashed forward and slapped the stunned male, relieved that she hadn't another invisible wall.

"The hell you do that f- Luce…?"

"I was so worried about you!" She cried out, and flung her arms around him, toppling them both backwards onto the bed. She clasped her palms onto his cheeks, tears staining her face. "What happened?"

He shook his head, a confused look coming into his eyes. "I… I don't know. There was just this pain, this _crazy_ shit pain in my throat then suddenly it vanished… and there was just the darkness."

"… Darkness?" She rubbed her swollen nose.

"Like a big empty area. It was pitch black… and the only light in there was from my fire."

"You could still use magic then?"

"Yeah, but there was nothing there to burn, so it was still kinda useless." He groaned.

Natsu leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, his hand wrapping around the back of her head. "I'm fine now, Lucy. Please stop crying."

"I can't just stop them, you idiot…" She clutched his scarf to her face and sobbed into the cloth.

"Oh jeezus." He sighed, stroking his fingers along her tangled locks. "I'm the one who was in pain and yet you're crying more than me."

"Sh-shut up…"

The blue feline that was curling on the armchair now stirred, and rubbed a paw tiredly over his face. "Natshu…? Why is Rushi crying?"

The dragon slayer gave his feline partner an assuring wave. "It's fine, Happy. She just had a little… nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Oh ok, goodnight N-"

"Happy, wait!"

"Hmm?"

"You… didn't hear anything before this? Like uh… shouting or whatnot?"

The cat yawned and curled back up, his furry blue tail wrapping around his body. "No…"

"… I see. Goodnight, Happy."

Lucy had quietened down now and was sniffing into the cloth of his black vest. Natsu sighed and adjusted them both on the counterpane of the bed, resting his head on the pillow with Lucy tucked safely into the crook of his arm. He winced a little when an ache shot through his lower back. He must have sprained something just now. Damn.

The male turned onto his side and wrapped his other arm tightly around her small waist, pulling the blonde firmly against his own body. The sweet scent of peaches coupled with the salty tang of her tears lifted from her skin. The dragon slayer's heart clenched when he realized that she was still quivering slightly and he tightened his embrace.

Natsu leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to the crown of her head, his brows furrowing.

God damn it. Hurting him was one thing. Scaring the hell out of his woman was another.

Whoever had been responsible had better be prepared to pay.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was better. Your second try."

"Oh hush. I still managed to do it in the end."

"Yes, _after_ the girl had caterwauled loud enough to wake the entire inn. You're lucky I advised you to set up a small one around the cat first."

"Geez. How did I get stuck with a sucky trainer like you? All you do is criticize, criticize and oh... Criticize."

"_Silence_. Vasuta's back."

A small puddle of inky black fluid seeped from between the coarse folds of the tree bark of the branch the pair was crouching on.

"How'd it go, Vas?"

There was a tiny ripple in the middle of the puddle as a delicate, feminine voice rang out.

"I didn't like the first guy _father_ chose. So I made him look for a second." There was a small "Hmph," like a sound a young child would make when she didn't get her way.

The black haired female leaned against the rough body of the trunk and rolled her eyes.

"And yet you put up with _her_ eccentricities."

The redheaded boy ignored her. "But you managed to get someone then?"

"Yes. The guy with the midget girl. He's in the coma now."

"There are two guys with the midget girl. Which one?"

"The one Lora – san liked."

The teen girl sprang forward, swinging her fist at the black puddle.

"Wh- I do not like him! I just… think he's cute… Take that back before I kick you out of my sphere."

"Enough, Lora. Continue tailing them, Vasuta. We'll reconvene at the decided spot."

"Sure. Laters." The puddle seeped back into the bark with a barely audible splashing sound. The black haired teen turned towards the boy next to her, grinning evilly.

"Race you back."

The precocious boy gave her a deadpanned stare. "Don't be childish." A tint of amusement flashed in his silver eyes and he vanished immediately, leaving the female staring into space.

"Wh-? Cheater!"

* * *

Short and… I dunno. Mixed feelings? I think I scared myself imagining the scene of the shadow being. But I changed the original script because the words I wanted didn't fit in well.

I know you guys were expecting some Nalu loving but writing a lemon (Secret job) is exhausting. Gosh. Nearly drove me the wall.

Have fun.

Faie.


	13. That Night

13: That Night

"Are you sure you want to stay behind, Levy – chan?"

The small blunette looked up from where she sitting bedside. "Yep. I'll stay here and look after them."

Lucy sighed and leaned over the second bed, grabbing the ends of the blanket that had been tugged free from the male's squirming.

"Geez, lie still won't you? I just adjusted that five minutes ago."

The male didn't replied, but instead twisted about in his spot some more, clenching the cloth tightly between his fingers. Lucy winced when there was a tiny ripping sound. "Please don't tear the blanket, Natsu."

"Mmmmggg… Shorry, Ruce…"

Natsu peeked out at her through tired eyes, mumbling under his breath. Lucy reached out and dabbed the sweat from his face with the already soaked cloth. He winced slightly at her touch but did not protest.

The dragon slayer's current appearance was a far cry from how he looked like last night. After the mysterious magic had vanished, he had drifted into a restless sleep that finally culminated in a sudden fever that had been ravaging his body since before dawn. That was almost five hours ago now but still it showed no signs of abating.

His wet hair, now darkened to a light red, plastered to the sides of his face and his neck. A sheen of sweat glistened off his exposed skin and his eyes were squeezed shut. Pain and sleep lines marred his tanned skin as Lucy gently wiped down his bare neck and chest. Natsu's scarf was hanging from a wooden chair near the window where it was drying from when Happy had taken it out to rinse the sweat out.

Lucy wrung out the cloth and laid it out on the wooden table. As much as she didn't want to leave his side, they were still not done with the mission... Although how they were going to manage it now was a big issue. Natsu was obviously not up to going anywhere and the rest of the team had woken up that morning only to find the portly male unconscious in bed. Levy had freaked out when she couldn't get her friend to wake up and Jet had been in a state of constant worry.

Droy, unlike Natsu, wasn't out from sickness, at least not one that they could see or deal with in any way. He showed no signs of sweat and discomfort; instead it was as though he was in a very deep sleep, one that no one could rouse him from.

"Wakey wakey! Look what I've got here! Your favourite roast chicken legs~ Aren't you hungry, my friend? "

Jet taunted, while waving a plateful of steaming meat directly above the male's face, although the anxiety was apparent in his expression. "Damn it, Droy! Wake up already! Can't you see that you're worrying the hell out of us?"

"It's no use." The blonde glanced up from where she was stroking her fingers down Natsu's face, hoping to ease even the tiniest bit of his pain. "We should get Porlyusica – san to take a look at him."

On the other side of the pink haired male's prone body, Happy gently prodded at Natsu's shoulders, calling out his name. The Exceed's large eyes swam.

"Geez, how did everything go to hell so fast?" The skinny male groaned and strode over to the window. "Things seemed perfectly fine yesterday. Lucy… You sure you didn't see who attacked you guys?"

"No… But they were using some kind of Barrier magic that didn't involve runes. Otherwise, I didn't see anything remotely suspicious…"

"What the heck…" The male looked down at his watch. "Crap, we're running out of time to get to the rendezvous point for our pick – up."

The blonde stood up. "I'll go with you. I doubt Levy or Happy will want to leave."

A contemplative look came into his face. "No, it'll be faster if I go by myself. Without having to move with you guys, I can use my High Speed magic to get there and be back by tomorrow morning."

"I can't let you do that… What if you meet with trouble?" Lucy protested, as she took a step towards the male.

"I'll be fine, Lucy. It's just a simple grab – and – go errand."

"But…"

"Geez, Natsu was right. You _are_ a worrywart."

"I'd rather play it safe when it comes to my fellow guild members." Lucy propped her arms akimbo and stared at him. "At least let me send someone with you."

"Huh?"

The blonde flipped through the set of keys hanging from her waist and pulled one free. "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

There was a sudden burst of light and when the smoke had cleared, a handsome young man in a suit with a mane of wild orange hair stood in the middle of the room. He struck a debonair pose. "You called, Lucy?"

Loke's eyes widened behind his shades when he caught sight of the two males sprawled across the beds. "What's wrong with them?"

"Never mind them. Loke, I would you to go with Jet to on a grab – and – go mission. He'll lead the way."

"Loke? I didn't know he had High Speed magic too." Jet exclaimed, surprised.

"He doesn't. But as the leader of the 12 Zodiac Celestial Spirits, Loke has the best stamina and offensive power. He'll be perfect to escort you." Lucy explained.

"Geh… I'm to be his bodyguard?" The male pulled back his lower lips in an expression of distaste.

"What?"

"He's a _guy_. I'm a protector of the fairer sex."

"Loke, please?"

"Yeesh... Fine, but only cause you asked so nicely. You owe me a kiss for this, my lovely Lucy." The man winked at her, grinning when the blonde blushed.

"Oh just get going already."

"I love it when women are bossy." He smirked, closing the door behind him.

"Why are all my celestial spirits so cheeky..." The blonde sat back down on the bed next to Natsu, sighing.

Levy smiled sheepishly at her friend and gave a small yawn. "That only shows how much they love you, Lu – chan."

"I guess… You should get some sleep too, Levy – chan and- Natsu?" Lucy looked up when the male touched her arm lightly, his eyes blinking tiredly.

"Rushi…"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to… right?" He murmured weakly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Loke, he… Kiss…"

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Was he jealous? It was ridiculous how that little thought could spark joy in her.

"Course not. Go to sleep, Natsu."

His eyes drifted shut and his hand slipped from her skin. "Good. Cause you're… mine..." A tiny snore escaped his lips as he fell back to sleep.

Lucy smiled and cupped his cheek with a hand, feeling his skin burn against her own. "Idiot."

* * *

Lucy stirred from where she had been resting her head on the bed and sat up against the wooden backrest of the armchair, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. The dimming glow of dusk had filtered in through the windowpanes and coloured the room in a warm yellowish hue.

Blinking away her tiredness, the blonde gasped when she realized that one of the beds was now empty. Levy was still asleep, with one of her small hands clasped around Droy's larger, plumper one, but the dragon slayer was now missing.

"Natsu?" Damn it, where had he run off to now?

She leapt from the chair and burst out of the room. Swerving to turn down the corridor, she startled when she bumped right into a certain pink haired male.

"Natsu!"

"Yo~ Lucy! Where are you going?"

"I was looking for you, dummy! You're supposed to be resting."

He chuckled. "I'm fine now. I just went to take a stroll with Happy." The blue furred feline raised a small paw from where he was sitting on Natsu's shoulder. "Aye!"

"Mou… At least wake me when you leave…"

A cheeky smirk came onto his face. "Were you worried, Luce?"

"D-Don't be silly!"

"Hahaha! You're blushing, Lucy! Isn't she, Happy?"

"Lucy's all red. Like a lobster." A greedy look crossed his large eyes. "Mmm… Natsu, I want to eat lobster!"

"Oh really? Let's go catch some then! I saw a lake nearby." The male exclaimed, and the pair rushed out of sight again, laughing excitedly as they discussed how they were going to prepare the food.

Well… That was sudden and very random. The blonde rolled her eyes. Typical Natsu and Happy. "Wait up, guys! I'm coming too!"

Inside the room, Levy stirred in her sleep. "Geez… He just got better and already he's so noisy."

The blunette got up and stretched her body, yawning. She turned back to look at Droy. The man hadn't even budged an inch for the entire day. Sighing, she settled down at the table, flipping open the pile of books that were sitting atop the wooden surface. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so might as well get to work.

Now… Barrier magic without runes…

* * *

A ways behind the inn, there was a lake that sat just at the edge of the forest. Natsu and Happy were perched on the grassy bank, muttering impatiently as they waited for a bite of any kind on their makeshift fishing poles. Occasionally, there would be a splashing sound as the water surface rippled and the pair would instantly start hollering madly as they tried to pull their catch to shore.

Lucy laughed when they finally managed to pull it from the water, effectively snaring themselves an old leather boot, strewn all over with strands of slimy seaweed.

That made… three boots, two broken logs, a raggedy old book spine that had half its pages chewed through and six small fishes. No lobsters so far. Natsu cursed and flung down his rod, sulking for a few seconds before picking it up and starting the entire process all over again.

The blonde was sitting on a rocky outcrop a little further down that extended over the water surface, where she watched them from about three meters up.

Slipping off her sandals, she edged to the tip of the ledge and hung her legs over, swinging them lazily. She looked over as the image of her legs reflected on the surface of the water and a sudden desire to get closer to the water came to mind but Lucy was too lazy to move from her spot. Besides, she had a beautiful view from up here.

It was a moonless night but it wasn't dark. The flora around this side of the forest seemed to illuminate from within with a dusky glow that shone from the leaves and petals. The area was also alive with fireflies that flitted and darted across the water surface. Lucy watched them silently, admiring the way with which they twisted and circled above the water in their little dances of light. They reminded her of the fairy lights of the guild's Fantasia parade.

Falling backwards, she lay down on the ground and gazed up. The branches didn't extend over the lake and she had an unimpeded view of the night sky above her, stars blinking in the inky darkness. Like more fireflies, except these didn't move.

Huh. There was the constellation of Leo. It looked nothing like a lion, much less a lion with perpetual shades. Amused by that sudden thought, she giggled.

"Yo. Whatcha laughing at?"

"Huh?" The blonde blinked when she realized that her view of the sky had now been replaced by a pink haired male standing over her. "Natsu!"

"You ready to leave, Lucy?" He jabbed his thumb behind him in the direction of the forest.

"Sure. You guys done?"

"Yeah. The fishing here sucks. We'll try again tomorrow or something. Here."

He leaned down and reached out a hand towards her, grinning. The blonde returned his smile and grabbed hold of his hand, and the male pulled her up smoothly. Lucy stumbled on a small rock and fell against his body, her hands splayed across his bare chest.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine."

Levy was still sequestered away in her room and was oblivious to their return. Instead, the blunette was deep in concentration, poring over a couple of old manuscripts and occasionally adding to the notes hanging in the air with her light pen. Two lit candelabras stood on either corner of the desk. Lucy smiled and closed the door to her friends' room after leaving a tray of dishes on the table next to the blunette.

"Good luck, Levy – chan."

* * *

By the time she exited the shower dressed in a clean set of a tank top and gym shorts, Natsu and Happy were engrossed in a rather enthusiastic game of cards on his bed. It was a simple game in which they were using the dessert cakes as stakes.

"Lucy, you're back! Wanna join us?" The cat swished his long tail excitedly.

"Sure." The blonde plopped down next to the Natsu and immediately recoiled. "Geez. Can you go wash up first? You really stink."

"But I have to beat Happy! This damned cat got really good at cards!" He shook an accusing fist at the chortling feline.

"Cana taught me!"

The blonde sighed. "I'll take over for you. Just go shower."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Can you even play?"

"Oh shut up and go. I'll win this thing."

When Natsu continued to regard her suspiciously, Lucy smacked his head with her towel.

"_Go_."

"You had better win!" He yelled back as he disappeared into the next room.

She did.

Happy was surrendering his last chocolate mousse tart when Natsu returned dressed only in his pants and scarf. The cat flew towards the male, bawling loudly. "Natsu! Lucy's a bully!"

"Huh?"

'Don't listen to him lie." She deadpanned from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bed as she shuffled the cards expertly. "He lost fair and square."

"Nooo! You cheated! Natsu, avenge me!"

The male sweatdropped, as he ruffled the towel through his wet hair. How did the cat expect him to beat Lucy when he himself was a lousier player?

"I think that's enough gambling. I've won everything anyway. You've nothing left to bet with." The blonde retorted as she climbed back onto her own bed, the cards now in a little pile on the table.

"But!"

"She's right, Happy. You've nothing left. Go to sleep."

"Why are you siding with Rushi… No fair…" The cat protested, but he lifted a paw to his mouth as he yawned toothily anyway.

The male chuckled and laid the ball of the blue fur down on the bed, pulling the sheet around his best friend's small body as he drifted to sleep. The dragon slayer then turned and sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed, and the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"You have your own bed."

"But it's more fun to share one with you." He smiled, dragging the towel off his head and flinging it onto a chair.

He grinned when he heard her heart skip a beat. The blonde "Hmph-ed" and laid down on her side, her back facing him. The male noticed that she didn't try to chase him away, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

"Awww, haven't you slept enough today? Stay up and talk with me."

"What do you want to talk about?" She turned onto her back.

"I dunno. Stuff?"

She rolled her eyes. Natsu shifted down and laid down next to her, taking one of her hands in his and holding it to his chest. Clasping her hand in his, the male couldn't help but be surprised at the size of her hand. Her fingers were much slimmer than his, and her palm was positively tiny. He wondered how she could actually hold anything with it.

The pair laid there in silence for a while, and the only sounds that permeated the stillness of the night were their steady breathing and the whimpers coming from the nearby feline as he struggled to catch imaginary fish. Lucy smiled when she heard Happy mutter Charle's name.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"This feels nice... Lying next to you. It's odd… but nice."

"You sneak into my bed all the time."

"Yeah, but this is different. This is nicer."

She giggled softly and Natsu turned onto his side, propping his cheek up on one fist. He watched silently as her face heated up and the sounds of her excited heartbeat started to fill his sensitive ears.

"W-what?" She mumbled defensively.

"Nothing. I like looking at you." He smiled when she blushed even harder. Leaning in, Natsu pecked her lips softly.

"Don't be embarrassing…"

"It's the truth." The male shifted, sliding his arms under her neck and around her waist, pulling her closer to himself in a warm embrace. "Thanks, Lucy."

She tilted her head up from where it was pressed against his bare chest. "What for?"

"For always being there to look after me. You're awesome."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

She tucked her head back down into his chest and the male chuckled. "I want a kiss now, Luce."

"No."

"Hey, I called you awesome. I deserve a kiss."

"You're not supposed to trade compliments like that, dummy."

"Stingy."

"… Fine. But only on the cheek."

She shifted towards his cheek but the male wasn't having any of that. He turned his head at the last minute to capture her lips with his own, playfully flicking his tongue across her lower lip.

"Hey! I said on the cheek!" She protested, her cheeks a dusty pink.

"Ok ok. I won't cheat again. On the cheek now." He laughed boyishly in her ear, the sound sending tingles of delight down her spine.

"Liar."

"Please, Lucy?"

"… Promise?"

"Yup." He affected an innocent grin, one he knew the girl wouldn't be able to resist.

"…Ok."

The second Lucy's lips touched his face, Natsu slipped his hand out from under her neck and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her flat against the bed. The male hitched one leg over her waist, hovering over her on all fours, his palms on either side of her bare shoulders.

"Gotcha."

Her already large amber eyes widened even further and Lucy gaped at him in shock.

"W-what are you doing? I said-"

"I know what you said and I didn't cheat."

"W-well… you had your kiss. Now get off me."

"Don't want to." He replied, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

Her heart tightened in her chest as a shiver ran down her spine. Nervously, Lucy averted her eyes to the side.

Natsu slowly scanned his gaze downwards, from the crown of her head where her blonde locks spread out in a magnificent fan of gold around her heart shaped face, to her slender neck, pale and exposed and down the smooth skin between her collarbones where the flesh curved up into generous mounds hidden from sight under her red tank top.

When he brought his gaze back up again, Lucy was chewing nervously on her lower lip and he felt a pang of need clench in his gut. The sight of her perfect teeth nibbling down on the plump pink always sent his desire into overdrive. If she ever became privy to the details of the thoughts that ravaged his mind whenever he saw her bite her lip, Natsu was sure that the blonde would never do it again.

Supporting his weight with his arms, Natsu slowly lowered him towards her, chuckling when she startled.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He mumbled. "I just want another kiss."

He closed the leftover gap between them and pressed his lips softly against hers. This time, he didn't move away immediately, and neither did the blonde protest the touch. Instead, Lucy brought her hand towards his face and caressed his cheek, the tips of her fingers grazing the soft flesh of his ear lobe. Natsu shivered a little at the feathery touch and pressed down harder on her mouth, his lips opening slightly to massage her own. A small groan of delight rumbled at the back of his throat when he felt her reciprocate the gesture.

"Luce…"

The lower halves of his arms were on the mattress now. The male tilted his head at an angle, his mouth opening wider to capture her lips. Lucy whimpered when he ran his tongue on the inner surface of her teeth and she reached her hands behind his head, splaying her fingers between his wet spikes as she pulled him down closer towards herself. It was a small gesture, but the urgency underlying her movement was apparent to the both of them.

Her lips quivered against his mouth and the blonde arched her back, pressing herself against him more fully. The feeling of her generous body against his bare chest almost drew a groan from his throat and Natsu pressed back, pushing down against her until she was lying flat on the bed with him atop of her. When he heard the blonde wince slightly, Natsu broke the kiss, his brows creased.

"Sorry… Am I too heavy? I can get up if-"

The girl smiled, her arms sliding down to cup his neck, the dampness from his pink strands glancing across her skin.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Continue."

He acquiesced without a second's hesitation.

Her lips were like honey, warm and sweet and absolutely delicious. The male instantly decided that he had never tasted anything better. He grazed the soft curve of her lower lip with his canines, careful not to break the skin. Apparently, she liked that move, for the blonde's fingers dug into the nape of his neck and she kissed him harder.

Natsu gradually moved his lips away from her lips and shifted his body downwards, trailing his mouth down her sexy curve of her chin and across her collarbone. Lucy sighed contentedly when he laved his tongue over the spot where his mark had been branded into her skin.

Natsu paused for a moment to admire the tattoo. No matter how many times he saw it, it didn't change the fact that it caused pride to fill his entire being.

_His_ mark.

The girl looked down to see why he had stopped and caught him staring.

"I love it, Natsu." Even without looking up, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"The flame. I love it."

"I'm glad. I'd do anything for you, Luce..."

He brought his face back down onto her skin and nibbled the flesh of the valley between her breasts, eliciting a surprised gasp from the blonde. He continued giving her tiny bites down the curve but paused when he reached the edge of the red cloth wrapped around her torso. Natsu glanced up to look at her, hesitation stalling him.

The small gasps that she had been making died out. "What's… Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not sure if… you want me to continue." He mumbled.

"Continue…? Oh."

A tiny blush crossed her cheeks when she realized what he meant. Natsu heard her heart stutter in her chest and Lucy tensed for a moment. She gave him a half – lidded, embarrassed look.

"I… I don't mind if you do."

He hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath waiting for her reply. Excitement filled him upon hearing her answer but he forced it not to show on his face. He didn't want Lucy to think that he was nothing but a pervert right after she had given him the ok. Gingerly, he hooked his finger under the spaghetti strap of her top and slid it off her shoulders one at a time. Even the sight of her bare shoulders, the skin fair, smooth and perfect, was enough to send desire straight down to his groin.

Curling his fingers under the material of her top, he gently tugged it downwards, only to come to a pause when Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her chest.

"Luce?"

The blonde gasped when she realized what she had done.

"S-sorry. I'm just…" She bit her lip. She thought that she had been prepared for this but when the whole idea of Natsu seeing her breasts had suddenly become very real, fear had gripped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I… Self – conscious…"She mumbled under her breath, her face heating up under his gaze.

"What's there to be shy about? It's obvious that you have a gorgeous body."

Her face flushed even deeper and she sucked in her lips. The male laughed softly and raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"Don't worry. You're awesome even if you have a huge scar down your chest."

"I don- Ahh!"

Her eyes flew wide open when a sudden breeze wisped across her skin, now completely exposed after he had tugged her top down in one swift move. Instinctively, she moved her hands to cover herself up but the male instantly move to pin her wrists down onto the bed.

Natsu's own eyes widened and he sucked in a hissing breath at the sight of her bare torso.

Gods, she was even more beautiful than in his imagination.

The skin of her breasts was slightly paler than the skin above them, but they were nonetheless a lovely shade of cream. The large mounds were topped with plump rosy tips, like the strawberry icings on a very large vanilla ice cream. He drew in a sniff. Make that lavender scented vanilla ice cream.

He had never liked lavender that much before since they made him sneeze, but on her, it was an absolutely beguiling scent. The scent lifted off her skin and curled tendrils of desire in his gut.

The blonde squirmed under his gaze, her arms struggling to free themselves. "Don't stare at them."

"S-sorry… I just… They're so cute."

"Cute? You don't think they're too big?"

He gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about? They're perfect."

"A-at least put out the candles!"

"No. I want to look at you."

He released her left wrist and moved his hand to carefully clasp one of her breasts. She was so large that the flesh spilled through the gaps between his fingers. Natsu gave an experimental squeeze; the flesh was soft and felt better than anything else he had ever held and he inwardly marveled. He looked up into her face, her fair cheeks a flaming red as she gazed at him wide eyed.

"Relax. They're… beautiful, Lucy. _You're_ beautiful."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently and slowly in a manner that she could only categorize as loving. Lucy moaned softly against his lips when he started to move his hand simultaneously. His abnormally warm fingers seared into her skin as he massaged her breasts softly, as though he was afraid of accidentally hurting her. And when he gently rubbed his thumb over the sensitive areola nub, Lucy gasped, her body involuntarily arching into his palm.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He mumbled against her lips.

"No. That felt good…" She whispered in reply. "Do it again."

He nodded shakily and pressed their lips together again, but this time his lips got more urgent. Tilting his head to give them both more access, Natsu pushed his tongue through the gap between her lips and stroked it against her own. Lucy responded immediately, rubbing and curling the wet muscle in accordance to his movements. When she ran it along the smooth surface of his teeth, she felt the male shiver slightly, and the reaction was instantly mirrored in her body.

While he kissed her, his hand continued to massage her breast and Lucy wondered distractedly if she was really the first girl he had touched in this intimate manner. The way he pressed and kneaded the flesh, occasionally supplementing the movements with the soft pinching of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger was enough to drive her mad even without any tongue action. What made his touches even better was the rough, calloused surface of his skin; they abraded and stroked her skin in a maddeningly delightful way.

Just when she thought he couldn't get any better, Lucy moaned audibly when Natsu suddenly broke the kiss and dipped his head down, his mouth clasping over her second, neglected breast.

"Oh… Oh Gods…"

She titled her head backwards and pressed her chest into his face as he suckled and nibbled on the flesh around her nipple. He slid his wet tongue along the quivering slopes of her breast in a circular manner that had her grasping at his hair. When his mouth finally clasped over her swollen areola, the female shivered underneath him and flexed her legs, trying to ease the discomfort of the growing itch down below that was quickly becoming unbearable.

"N… Natsu…! Ohhh…"

The blonde gasped for air as he sucked harder, his teeth lightly grazing the soft flesh of her peak. With each light bite, he followed it with a swirling of his tongue, lapping at the nub with agonizing slowness. A rush of delight seized her mind and she pressed his head down harder, not caring if it was a shameless move. Shame could take backseat now; all she wanted was the feel of him on her.

"God… Please stop… I-I can't… can't!"

Her words and actions were at contrast with each other as he continued to pleasure her breasts, pausing only at a few moments to catch his breath. Her own breathing had become wildly erratic despite her trying her best to stifle it. If anything, the crazed beating of her heart against his palm only edged the male on and he squeezed the flesh harder, faster, as he tweaked and twisted her nipple between his pointer finger and thumb.

Lucy drew in a shaky gasp when his lips finally popped free of her flesh with a wet smacking sound, and the male moved to kneel over her hips as he smirked at the reddish marks left on her milky skin. Lucy was going to be looking at those for days to come, and if he was lucky, so was he.

Glancing up at her face, he was mildly taken aback at her expression. Her fair cheeks were a deep rosy red, and her kiss ravaged lips were slightly parted as she exhaled in short puffs of air. A thin lock of long blonde hair was caught between her lips but she didn't seem to notice. Lifting his other hand, Natsu gently swiped it to the side. As he watched, her large amber eyes fluttered open, the orbs still darkened with desire and pleasure.

She whispered his name in a hoarse voice.

"Natsu…"

Taking him by surprise, the blonde reached up to clasp his face firmly between her palms. Rising to a sitting position, she pressed herself against his bare chest roughly and captured his lips in an almost desperate move. With a tiny whimper, Lucy thrust her tongue into the burning cavity of his mouth. His eyes widened when he felt her shamelessly drag it over the ridged roof and down the inner walls of his cheeks where she flicked it against his own.

His loose pants got even tighter when she suddenly withdrew her tongue and instead sucked his into her mouth, her arms running down his neck to clasp onto his bare shoulders. Lucy shuddered at the feel of hard muscle under her palms. Breaking the kiss with a sigh, she leaned back and gazed downwards, her eyes following the path that her hands were now taking.

The blonde Celestial mage slid her hands down from his shoulders and across the ridged skin above his collarbone. Her hands slowly travelled down the defined planes of his chest, her fingers lightly tracing the lined niches between each ab. His belly was tanned, flat and toned, and she could not help but let out a breathy "Wow" as the sight of it. His chest was hairless and Lucy was silently glad at that, she wasn't a particular fan of hirsute chests. Seeing him in a vest and scarf was one thing, seeing him top naked and straddling her waist was something else altogether.

She poked at his nipple, it was flat and topped with a tiny nub of pale pink. An odd sensation rushed through her at the touch. Writing love scenes in her stories and actually living one out felt so different from each other and Lucy traced the circle of pink softly, curiosity behind her action.

It was Natsu's turn to sound embarrassed.

"Lucy, don't just touch me. Say something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Anything…" He averted his gaze, his hand coming to scratch at the back his head.

"Ok. Uhm… _Wow_. You… You've an amazing chest, Natsu."

"Gee, thanks."

"I was telling the truth." She continued. "You're ripped, you're buff…" He sucked in a breath when she leaned in and dragged a lingering kiss across the skin. "And you taste like lemon."

The blonde slid her hands around his waist and clasped her hands across his back, her fingers tracing the contours of his shoulder blades as she gazed up at him through smoky eyes.

"You're absolutely sexy, Natsu Dragneel."

He would be lying if he said that the image that she made, with her tousled hair, half lidded gaze and aroused nipples grazing his abs didn't turn him on.

He ground out her name in a gravelly voice. "Lucy."

The blonde smiled. "Kiss me, Natsu."

* * *

Jeez, almost 6k.

Faie.


	14. Deal with the Devil

14 Deal with the Devil

* * *

The pair was sitting on the bed, with Lucy sitting between Natsu's legs, her own slender ones wrapped around his waist, her ankles locking behind him.

Lucy was top naked, her blonde hair was a disheveled mess around her shoulders and her slim arms were wrapped tightly around the male's wide torso. Her fingers were splayed across his muscular back, her nails digging marks into the slightly battle scarred surface of the tanned skin.

A series of expressions played out across her face; pleasure, delight, lust and even a little pain, as she clutched onto her partner as though she was riding a tsunami of emotions and he was her lifeline.

"Na… Natsu…."

Lucy mewled softly and her head fell backwards when he did that little nibbling and suckling thing again across the highly sensitized flesh circling her hardened nub, his tongue coming out to wet the titillated surface lasciviously.

Involuntarily, she ground her body harder against Natsu's and a shiver of delight ran through her when she heard him growl audibly in the back of his throat.

Natsu too was top naked, his scarf having been discarded in a messy pile of white at the end of the bed. The moonlight that filtered in through the open window reflected off it and gave it a slightly dusty glow, as though the small boxes of white had indeed become the shimmering scales that clothed a dragon.

Natsu's brow furrowed when she pressed herself firmer against his own body, and a sound of delight rumbled at the back of his throat. It was unintelligible and deep, rather like a beast than a human and truth be told, it kind of frightened him.

It frightened him that this blonde girl… no, this _woman_, in his arms could elicit such a raw sound from him. It felt as though the scaly beast that dwelled in him that only appeared when his blood boiled with the fire of battle wanted to be unleashed and take her, _claim her_, at this very moment.

Urgency suddenly filled his mind and Natsu lifted his head up to press their lips together again. Lucy blinked in surprise but she caught on quickly and clutched at his hair, responding to his kiss with her own form of wild abandon.

He moved one hand to the back of her head and wrapped the other arm around her waist firmly and eased his legs into a kneeling position. Lucy wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders as he slowly lowered them both down onto the bed. With her body now lying on the soft mattress, Lucy gasped softly in protest when the male broke the kiss and moved his head away from her. Natsu was on all fours above her and he paused for a moment in silent admiration.

Lucy's face was flushed, and her golden strands were spread out like the rays of the sun, framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Her amber eyes regarded him curiously as she watched him watch her. Her chest rose and fell in quick, short breaths as her heart thumped with a hastened rhythm that mirrored his own.

"Natsu…?"

He chuckled softly and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Luc-"

The door burst open with a slam, and yellowish light from the corridor flooded the entranceway of the room as a very unsuspecting girl burst into the room in excitement.

"Natsu! Lucy! Come quickly! Droy's a-Kyaaaa!"

Upon the sudden intrusion, Lucy peeked over the male's shoulder only to shriek in horror.

The small blunette's silhouette in the middle of the doorway was illuminated from behind by the light in the corridor. Natsu gave a startled gasp and instinctively huddled himself over the blonde protectively, his hand coming up to press her head against his chest as he attempted to hide her from sight. He snapped his head around to glare at the midget of a girl.

"Levy!"

Catching her senses, the blunette let out a sort of strangled sound and immediately ducked out into the corridor.

"S-sorry! I didn't… I didn't know you guys were busy."

He sighed. "Never mind now. What's up?"

Levy's head tilted slightly into view from behind the wall but she did not peek in. "Sorry… I- I just came to say that Droy's awake."

Lucy perked instantly, her head popping up from being buried against the pink haired male's chest. "He is? Is that true, Levy – chan?"

"Mmhmm." The happiness in the blunette's voice was obvious despite her embarrassment.

"I'll come over immediately! Just… Just give me a minute to… get ready."

"I'll return to my room first. You guys can come over once you're um… decent." The small girl quickly shut the door to the room and fled the scene.

Natsu released Lucy from his embrace and moved away from her. "You ok, Luce?"

She nodded and hurriedly slid on her tank top, only to realize that it wouldn't be enough, given all the fresh marks he had left on her skin. Lucy felt her face heat up again as she climbed off the bed, fully aware that he was watching her every move.

"Get dressed, Natsu."

The male clasped his hands behind his neck, a protesting look on his face. "Ehhh… What for?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going over to see Droy."

"Geez. It's not like I've got anything to hide…"

True that. She sighed, pulling on a long sleeve cardigan and buttoning it all the way up. Lucy strode over to where the blue feline was curled up.

"Happy… Happy. Wake up."

"Ru… Rushi? Is it morning?"

"No, but Droy's awake. We're going over to visit him."

"But…" The cat yawned widely and rubbed a paw over his face.

Lucy turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Natsu was standing there, his scarf wrapped around his shoulders. His vest was still hanging from the chair.

"C'mon, Lucy. Happy's not going to get up unless you have fish prepared for him."

Sighing, Lucy followed him out of the room, and closed the door softly behind her.

Droy was sitting up on the bed and clutching his head when they walked in. "Lucy! Na- Aaah!"

He gave a startled yell when the blonde girl suddenly launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his wide frame with a delighted squeal.

"Droy! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"O-oh." The large male gave her a comforting smile. "Me too."

Natsu clapped a hand on his back and grinned widely. "Yo, Droy! Great to have you back. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've slept too much…" He groaned as Lucy moved away, her face beaming with a smile. She clasped her hands on his shoulders and smiled broadly at him, her eyes crinkling up with joy. The sincere look in her eyes embarrassed him and Droy turned away, scratching his head.

"What on Earthland happened?"

"We don't know."

Levy piped up from where she was sitting at the end of the bed. "I highly suspect what happened to Natsu is related to Droy's blackout. I've been researching using the information Lu – chan told me about what happened to Natsu but I… I can't seem to find anything substantial."

She folded her arms with a dissatisfied sigh. "You sure you didn't see any runes, Lu – chan?"

"Nuh uh."

"Ah mou… That's what makes it so troublesome. The only other magic that I came across that serves as a form of isolation barrier is something called Sphere magic. But Sphere magic died out almost three hundred years ago when the only village that practiced it was buried in a landslide and was never successfully excavated out."

A grave look came into her eyes. "And that being that attacked Natsu and knocked Droy out… I can't find anything about it."

"How could they be attacked by something that doesn't exist?" Lucy replied, surprised.

The blunette shook her head. "No, Lu – chan. It's not that it doesn't exist, but more like it has been erased."

Shock was apparent on the trio's faces as they stared at the blunette and she continued.

"Every time I came across anything that looked remotely like shadow possession, the trail would suddenly hit a wall. Almost as though someone doesn't want their secrets on this form of magic to get out, even going so far as destroying any mention of it in books and manuscripts."

A dark silence fell over the group as the implication of the girl's words sunk in. Eradication of magic records was never a good sign, since it reflected that this magic was either ridiculously dangerous, the user had very powerful connections, or that it was ridiculously dangerous.

"So… So what now?" Lucy asked softly. "We can't just stay here waiting. What if whoever attacked Natsu and Droy comes back?"

Her hands twiddled together nervously. "I… I can't bear to go through last night again. I felt so useless… powerless."

"Lucy…"

The worry on the blonde's face was reflected on Natsu's, but his stemmed more from worry for the blonde rather than for his own safety.

Levy sighed. "For now, we can only stay put till the guys return. Then we'll head back to Magnolia to finish the job. There, I'll have access to the guild's extensive library collection. We'll definitely be able to find something, Lu – chan." The blunette gave her friend a comforting smile, even though she wasn't really feeling it inside.

"Also." Levy lifted a finger. "I sent out a special mage – seeking letter this afternoon to someone whose help we might need."

"Someone?" Droy looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. He's an expert. I think. I just hope he'll be able to reach Magnolia soon by the time we return home and that he agrees to help us."

"Levy – chan. Who is it?"

The blunette winked and grinned. "It's a secret. You'll find out."

"Mou… Levy. Just tell us already." Natsu clasped his hands behind his head as he fidgeted impatiently on the bed.

"Nope. Haha." Levy smirked. The fact that she knew something that they didn't was making her feel proud and there was no way she was going to reveal it before time. She got up and made a shooing action at the pair.

"Now get out. Droy and I are going down for supper."

The rest of the night past uneventfully for the couple. After they had returned to the room, Lucy had headed straight for the bed and laid down. Her mood for any romance had dissipated after she had heard what her friend had discovered on their assailants, or rather, what she could not discover.

The mystery was not reassuring in the least.

Natsu had also plopped down on the bed with a look that told Lucy that he was busy with his thoughts. While the male hadn't seemed to pay the news of their unwelcomed guests much concern just now, Lucy knew he had to be bothered by it too. After all, he had been attacked by them.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"If… someone comes for you again, make sure you tell me. I don't want to be kept in the dark. I want… I want to be able to help you."

He paused for a second at the determined look in her amber eyes and smiled. "We'll see."

"Natsu!"

The male chuckled. He turned onto his side and draped one arm around her waist. "Don't worry about that, Lucy. Of course I'll tell you, we're still part of the same team. But geez… it really bothers me…"

He groaned in annoyance.

"What does?"

_The fact that we have obviously been targeted by someone who's after who knows what? And that if you're taken out again, Levy, Droy and I may not be able to hold out for long? Considering that we don't even know how many people are after us and what type of magic they wield, but given what we have seen, I doubt we'll stand much of a chance…_

"That Levy, of course!"

He exclaimed in indignation, his hands fisting. "That annoying blue midget… I bet she thinks she's all smarty-pants and all, keeping secrets from us like that. If she wasn't female and all weak looking, I would have kicked the crap out of her already!

"Haahh?!"

"Grrrr. Whatever! I bet I can figure out who she contacted in no time at all. Ahahahaha! Eh tou… She sent out a mage – seeking letter, which mean she doesn't know where the person is now…"

Lucy watched incredulously as the male started ticking names off his fingers.

"Gildarts? Laxus? The Raijinshuu? Eh… But she said it was a male. Lucy, Evergreen's not secretly male, is she?"

"Ano neh…"

"Trimens? Ichiya? Geeeeh! She had better not have contacted the perverted angel Master Bob!"

Natsu's face drained of colour as dark lines of impending doom lined his forehead when the memory of how Master Bob had 'nursed' them back to health on the Christina came back to him. Thank God the freakish baldie had been more interested in the Ice Idiot to bother much with Natsu…

"Ahhhhh! Now his face is in my head!" He shrieked in fear, as he rolled about on the bed in agony, clutching his head.

Lucy hurriedly scooted away from him and facepalmed, but her irritation didn't last. Seconds later, a smile was lining her lips and she positioned herself next to the male again, giggling against the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Huh?"

His onyx eyes widened when the blonde suddenly leaned in and pecked his cheek. When she moved away, Natsu's face was flushed crimson and he pressed a palm against that cheek.

"W-what was that for?"

"Nothing nothing." She smiled and curled up next to him, her arm coming to rest on his chest where his heart beat under her fingers.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

* * *

"Ah~ I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Natsu."

Happy padded along behind him, as they made their way to the dining hall. Lucy had already disappeared from the room.

"Not true! You don't see me eat during a battle do you?"

"That's cause you eat the fire."

"Sou ka? Morning, Levy, Droy. Ah, Jet! You're back?"

"Ohayou, Natsu." The skinny male waved from where the trio were seating at a table having a lunch. The clock above their heads ticked to an early noon.

"Happy, come here. I have a souvenir for you. Picked it up on the way back from some street bazaar."

Jet dug through his bad and retrieved an odd – shaped package. The feline took one sniff and his eyes immediately burst into twin hearts as he dashed towards the male on his stubby legs.

"Sakana!"

The male laughed. "No need to be impatient. I bought it for you."

"Arigatou, Jet!"

Natsu walked over to the table and grabbed a fresh sausage croissant from the plate. "Where's Lucy?"

Levy looked up and gestured with a thumb at the main entrance of the inn. "She's talking with Loke outside."

"Hmm…"

The dragon slayer suddenly perked up when there was a series of banging sounds from outside that sounded very much like fire crackers being set off, and then he heard Loke's voice after the fire crackers had died off.

"Ai no hikari? What's that?" Natsu asked, as he bit into the crusty bun.

Happy sighed and shook his head as though disappointed.

"Loke's confessing to Lucy again in the same style. He has no creativity. Love confessions must always involve sakana!"

The dragon slayer froze and dropped the bread in his hand. "Nani?! Loke, that bastard…"

Jet and Droy stared at the door that Natsu had burst through, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"What was that about?" Levy sighed and sipped from her juice. "Just ignore them."

* * *

Lucy was standing by the inn's vegetable patch with her hands held up, her palms facing the orange haired celestial spirit as she laughed sheepishly. Loke had his middle finger jammed up against the nose bridge of his shades as he smirked. His other hand was held straight up and red cursive letters had burst from his fingers. The words spelled out "I heart Lucy" with magical roses and vines tracing out a makeshift frame around the text.

A venial line popped on his forehead and Natsu zoomed forward, growling. "Oi, Loke! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Natsu!"

"Oh, Natsu. Good afternoon. You're finally up." The male added, smiling warmly.

"Loke, you asshole… Who do you think you're confessing to? Lucy's mine!"

The blonde gasped and flushed at his directness.

"Yours? Oh, you mean that. Natsu, don't be ridiculous. I don't believe in that. That's all human stuff."

Natsu gaped when the male reached out an arm and pulled a very surprised Lucy against himself.

"Lucy and I share a very special Celestial mage and Spirit bond. Neh, Lucy?" The blonde laughed, embarrassedly, as she pushed at the male's lapel.

"Te-me… Get your hands off Lucy." Natsu growled as flames started wrapping around his fist. Lucy blinked in surprise at the fire and sighed.

"Go back, Loke. You're just making it worse."

"As you wish, my lovely Lucy." He bowed gentlemanly, but not before throwing the seething dragon slayer another smug look.

"Ja. Call for me again when this reckless dummy can't help you."

"Hai hai." The blonde waved as the man in the tuxedo faded away.

"Lucy! Why'd you send him away?" Natsu protested, the flame dissipating.

"Why do you think? Mou... You're so childish, Natsu." She sighed as she strode back into the inn, leaving him to follow behind her whining.

* * *

Natsu was still grumpy by the time they reached the train station at Vermenopolis, even stubbornly refusing to lie on her lap even though the discomfort was nearly killing him.

Lucy sighed and looked up from where she had gazing out the window as they waited for the train to set off back to Clover station.

"Are you still mad, Natsu?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The male grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Aye… Don't bother, Lucy. Natsu can be very stubborn." Happy commented, waving a paw nonchalantly.

The cat had chosen to sit on her lap, a position Natsu very much wished he was in, though his pride forbade him from giving in. Lucy sighed again.

"I said I was sorry, alright? Just get over it already."

"Hmph." If anything, he folded his arms tighter, eliciting an eye roll from the blonde.

Well, if he was going to be stubborn about this…

Lucy decided to ignore him for the rest of the journey back, which was rather difficult since the male looked like a picture of near death during the entire half day train ride, his only comfort being that he would get to rest at Clover for two hours before they took another ride back to Magnolia. Before long, the male had given up due to his weakness and started begging to lie on her lap again, to which she relented, seeing how much pain he was in.

Jet sat back down in his seat from where he had peeking over the seat divider to spy on them. He had initially wanted to tell the male to shut it with all the groaning since it was giving him a headache but the sight of the all powerful fire mage close to tears and pleading with the blonde for help had been too entertaining.

Jet chuckled, drawing the attention of the plump male sitting opposite him. Levy was still poring over her manuscripts, only looking up to add to the words floating in the air.

"What's so funny, Jet?"

"Nothing. Just amused from watching the pair of lovebirds behind us." He laughed again, propping his chin up on a fist as he looked out the window.

Droy paused mid bite. So it was true.

During the journey back to Vermeno, he had caught Lucy glancing at the dragon slayer who had fainted on the flat bed of the cart with an odd expression more than once. It was a mix of impatience, amusement, adoration and longing.

Her eyes seemed to say "How on Earthland did I fall in love with an idiot like this?"

The realization had hit him like a blow to the gut and he had been quiet ever since.

_Told you so._

His breath hitched when the voice rang out, like an echo in his ear that only he could hear.

_I told you so, didn't I? You don't stand a chance with the celestial mage. Not when she's constantly around that dragon slayer._

"I… Don't know what you mean." The large male muttered, annoyed.

Jet looked up sleepily. "Did you say something, Droy?"

"Eh? No no… Just talking to myself."

"Ok."

His friend looked surprised before chuckling. Within seconds, he was asleep against the window pane. Levy had also tucked away her scripts and pens and had her head buried in her arms on the table between them.

The voice laughed a child's laughter.

_You don't have to say it out. All you need to do is think it. I'm in your head, I'll hear it loud and clear_.

_Who are you anyway? Why can I hear you but not the others? _

_Cause I'm in your head, you silly man. Pay attention when I'm speaking. Now, what are you going to do about it?_

_Huh? About what?_

_The blonde, of course. You like her, don't you? I've been looking at your memories, you've liked her for a very long time now. What? Ever since you first saw her?_

The male fisted his hands. _Who… who gave you permission to look at my private thoughts?_

_I can't help it. I'm part of you now._

_Well, get out._

_Can't do that._

_Why not?!_

_Just cause. Besides, think of it this way, I can help you get the mage, that Lucy girl._

… _What do you mean? Besides, why should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are._

Droy replied, angrily.

The voice sounded impatient.

_Geez, it's really not that difficult. You want to look good for her, don't you? I can help you._

_Don't be ridiculous. _

_I'm not lying. _

The stranger paused, and when it resumed talking, the tone was deeper, the previous levity gone.

_I'm serious. Think about it. Unlike you normal mages, I wield a great deal more magic. I can help you if you let me. Your choice. Either way, you're stuck with me anyway. Just think of me as your wish granting guardian angel._

… …

_Come on, Droy. You know that by the time you manage to shed everything, the girl would have slipped out your fingers even more._

_But… Natsu… Natsu's my precious friend. I don't want to hurt him._

_Hurt? You're funny. Based on what I've seen from your memory, the entire guild is his friend. He won't suffer from just losing one girl. _

_But… I… _

_Make up your mind soon. I'm going to sleep now. Talking to you is irritating since you're so indecisive. Don't forget. If you take too long, you'll end up losing out._

Droy gasped when his mind suddenly cleared, like a sudden gust of wind had swept through his head. The presence that had been lurking there since morning, just waiting, had vanished. Not entirely though, the male still had a feeling he wasn't alone. It was hard to describe, but it felt as though there a second presence overshadowing him, although it did not seem the least bit malicious.

He was torn. Levy had linked what happened to Natsu to his situation, but the presence had yet to threaten him at all.

While he had been sleeping, Droy had awoken to a sudden pressure on his chest that had quickly spread to his throat area. The burn had almost made him scream out but as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared and the next thing he knew, he had blacked out.

Droy knew that he really should tell his blunette best friend about what he was experiencing but…

The large male arched his neck over the wooden backrest, looking past Jet's head and over to the next bench.

Lucy had fallen asleep, her head lying against the glass window pane. The sky outside was dark, since it was now past midnight, but the lacrima light fixtures overhead beamed down on her and cast an almost ethereal glow on her face.

Sleeping, she looked vulnerable, innocent and all too beautiful. The male felt a pang in his chest.

"Lucy…"

He recalled the moment he had first laid eyes on the pretty blonde.

She had been sitting at a bench in the guild hall when Shadow Gear had approached her, with Levy asking Lucy to let her see the story that she had been working on. Lucy had blushed and flustered, and Droy had thought that he had never seen a more adorable girl. Well, beside the small blunette.

"Lucy, I…"

"_I'll help you. Believe it or not," Lucy grinned, her cheeks flushing despite the cold air. "I used to be overweight too, from all the snacks and sweets I loved as a kid, but the servants around always tried their best to help me. It's always easier with a friend, Droy."_

Lucy, who always smiled even when she was crying.

Droy wanted to protect that smile. He clenched his fist, his brows furrowing.

_I'll take it. I want your help._

The presence seeped back to the front of his mind.

_Ohoh, you've decided then?_

_Yes. Help me win Lucy over. But I… don't know what you want in return._

_Oh, don't worry about that. Guardian angels don't do trades, all they want to do is help people. _The voice replied as if it was smiling.

_I'll help you, don't worry._

_Th-thanks… I think. What's your name, anyway?_

_My name? I suppose calling me Father would be weird. _

_Father?_

_Yeeeeaaah… It's really creepy when you call me that. _The voice deadpanned.

_Vas then._

_Vas?_

_Yeah. My name is Vasuta. Nice to meet you, Droy._


	15. Yo, Lucy

15: Yo, Lucy.

"Aww geez! I can't believe we wasted a week on such a stupid quest… No, not a quest. An errand!"

Jet scratched his head in annoyance.

"Ma, ma... We had no way of knowing that _that_ was the item we were picking up. Natsu's nose didn't pick up anything after all."

Levy laughed sheepishly and crossed her arms behind her back.

The group had safely delivered their package and was now heading back to the guild to report to Mira and their Master about the success.

"Geez, what dumbass idiot would make us run halfway across the region just to pick up some bags of plant fertilizer?"

"Who cares? At least the reward was generous." Lucy commented happily, patting the stash of reward jewels. The pouch hung heavily at her waist, held up by a carabiner securing it to her belt. "Now I don't have to worry about rent and food for the next month. I can't believe how much we were paid for bags of black sand!"

Droy bit on a cracker as he glanced at the blonde who was walking at the front of the group. "Judging from the cost, he must be planting something really awesome."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore…"

Lucy shrugged and grinned as she came to stop. Her amber orbs practically sparkled with delight as she took in the magnificent building towering over them. "Finally, we're home."

The trio behind her nodded excitedly. They had been gone for almost an entire week, making this one of their longest quests outside of Magnolia, or even Fiore. Lucy strode on quickly towards the massive guild doors that she knew would open into the grand hall, her hand landing on a gold plated knob to pull the door open.

"I can't wait to hear about what kinds of trouble the others have been getting themselves into. How exc- Puuuuuuuaaaaa~!"

"Lu – chan! Iyaaaaaa~!"

"What the hell?!"

The group of four yelled in shock as a sudden massive wave burst through the doors with a roar and swept them back down the street. They sat there on the uneven pavement in at least three inches of water, soaked to the bone and sputtering up sand and dirt that had been washed free from between the cobblestones. Levy coughed as she dragged her hands through her hair, her tongue lolling out at the odd taste of the liquid.

"Salty! What is this… Tears?"

"Now that you mention it… It does taste like it…" Lucy mumbled, her hands fumbling at her waist to make sure her money was still intact. As if to confirm their guesses, a loud feminine shriek rang out from inside the guild, shaking the very foundation it was built on and the entire steel and concrete structure.

"GRRRAAAAYYYY – SAMA! JUVIA IS SO HAPPY!"

The four instantly sweat dropped. They should have _known_.

Dragging their soaking wet selves through the door, Levy steered away from the group and made for the nearest fireplace. If she didn't do something about the wet paper in her bag, they were going to be utterly ruined. The trio walked along the aisle between rows of benches, dripping water as they went. As usual, everything was in a state of uproar, with mugs flying about and shouting in the background.

It felt good to be home.

A certain redheaded mage quickly strode up to the blonde with a friendly smile.

"Welcome back, Lucy. How did the quest go?"

Lucy patted her money pouch, beaming in satisfaction. "Fantastic. Would you believe some idiot paid us 400, 000 Jewels to pick up some bags of plant fertilizer?"

"Plant fertilizer?" Erza replied, surprised. An armoured finger came up to tap distractedly on her chin. "Come to think of it, Master was saying something about the Mayor needing more special fertilizer for the town's special cherry blossom tree."

"The one that has rainbow petals?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Geez, no wonder the fertilizer's so expensive... Urk!"

The blonde cringed when she realized that she had called Magnolia's mayor an idiot in front of everyone. She looked furtively around, sighing in relief when she didn't see their Master anywhere within earshot. Someone else however, came into her field of sight and Lucy pointed a finger at Juvia, who was still bawling her eyes out in the middle of the guild hall.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You haven't heard?" Erza's eyes widened.

"Heard what? We just got back, remember?" Jet quipped up from behind them.

"Oh right. Pardon me." Erza waved a hand and continued with sincerity and earnestness. "Gray kissed Juvia."

"Haahh?!"

Obviously, she was met with disbelief and shock as the trio gaped at her.

"Are you sure, Erza? I mean… Gray doesn't seem like…" Lucy flustered, her arms flailing about. But then again, Natsu hadn't expressed much interest in her before either and now he had gotten to third base.

"I thought so too. I once asked him what his feelings were for Juvia during the Games but he never gave me a definite reply. But I guess this kind of answers my question." The redhead nodded in all seriousness.

"So what now? Are they da- Eeek!"

"Love Rival! You're back!" Lucy cringed away when the blunette suddenly zoomed up to her, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ju-Juvia, hi… What's this I hear about you and Gray?"

The blunette's expression morphed so quickly that Lucy was stunned.

"Juvia is so happy! Gray – sama has finally gotten over his shyness and expressed his deep seated romantic feelings for Juvia. Juvia always knew that he liked her back!"

Then back to the eyes narrowing, piercing stares again.

"Lucy – san doesn't stand a chance anymore now."

"Uh… I was never interested." The blonde raised a hand, sighing. "Anyway, how'd it happen?"

"You're not going to try and upstage Juvia are you?"

"I-"

Jet snickered as he plopped down onto the bench seat behind them. "Don't worry, Juvia. Lucy has her own stage now."

"What do you mean by that?" Juvia's dark blue eyes widened. Erza too, cast a curious glance at the blonde, who blushed and flustered.

"It-it's nothing! Anyway, tell us how it happened."

"Well, as long as Lucy – san promises not to try anything funny."

The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Right after Lucy – san left with Shadow Gear, Juvia asked Gray – sama to go on a quest with her and he happily agreed…"

* * *

_Recap, as told by Juvia:_

The sky was pink and glowed with the light of happiness and bliss. Soft string music hummed in the background as she looked directly into the eyes of her lover. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. Juvia's small hands lay lightly on Gray's bare chest while he had his strong, muscular arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

Juvia's blue dress was hanging in torn shreds on her body, exposing the generous top curve of her left breast. Her face was flushed and her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stared blissfully into sinful dark orbs.

"Gray – sama…" She murmured, her mouth brushing softly against the chapped surface of the male's lips.

The taller male broke the kiss with a _very_ hesitant sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around her body, a protective gaze in his eyes. Lovingly, he ran a hand down the back of her head, stroking the length of her curly blue locks.

"Juvia, are you alright?"

"Ha-hai… All thanks to Gray – sama…"

"That's wonderful." He smiled warmly as he raised her hand to his lips, his warm lips brushing against her knuckles. Juvia blushed even harder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you next to me, Juvia. If you got hurt, I-"

The male choked back a sob, his eyes tearing up with tears of love. She raised a hand to caress his cheek, her finger brushing away the wetness in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Juvia is fine. Gray – sama protected Juvia."

Gray pulled the female flush against his chest, and Juvia gasped in surprise at the rapid beating of his heart against her ear.

"Oh, Juvia! I'm so glad. I promise to protect you, now and forever."

"Gray – sama…"

"Juvia, I love you! Marry me!"

_End of recap._

* * *

"And that's what happened."

The blunette blushed furiously, her hand cupping her cheek as she nodded happily.

There were so many things wrong with that scenario that the trio did not know how to reply. Food dropped from Droy's mouth, Jet was gaping rudely and Lucy stood there, her raised finger quivering as she wondered which part of the story she should clarify first. She turned to Erza for help, but the redhead had wandered off, leaving them stuck.

"So Lucy – san, now that you know the type of relationship that Gray – sama and Juvia share, please don't try to break us up."

"Uh…"

"Juvia believes Lucy – san understands that she has lost. Have a nice day."

The speechless trio stood there in silence as the blunette disappeared off again to share her story of love and bliss with anyone who would listen.

"Was… Was that really what happened between them?"

Jet muttered sarcastically out of the corner of his mouth. Droy shook his head, his shoulders rising in a 'Who – knows?' action.

"Only one way to find out. Here comes the lucky man himself. Gray!"

Lucy yelled excitedly as she waved for the ice mage to come over and join them. Gray's face broke into a grin as he steered towards them, his hands thrust into the pockets of his trousers. As usual, his shirt was missing but at least he was still mildly decent in long trousers.

"Oh, you guys are back! And... Where's Mr. Hothead?"

Lucy shrugged. "He fainted as soon as we reached Magnolia station. Happy took him home."

The ice mage nodded with an understanding sigh. All powerful dragon slayer, useless and pathetic when it came to non-stop transportations.

Lucy giggled and sidled up to Gray, her shoulder nudging his teasingly. "So Gray, when are you having the wedding?"

"Huh?"

"Juvia told us the whole story. I can't believe you guys kissed!" The blonde 'hid' her evil snicker behind the back of her hand.

"Wh- Not you too! I didn't kiss anyone! Do you know how many sexual innuendos the older guys and that bitch Cana have been throwing at me for the past two days all thanks to Juvia's lies?"

"So… You're saying that you guys didn't… you know…" The blonde pursed her lips and made a sloppy kissing noise, laughing when the male cringed visibly.

"Don't be stupid. I… Well… I don't consider that a kiss..." He scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed.

Lucy threw her arms around her friend, laughing.

"Tell me more, Gray!"

* * *

_Recap, as told by Gray:_

The desert sun was beaming high above their heads. The heat was almost unbearable, and so was the pain that racked both of their bodies.

Gray was in his signature battle gear, i.e. his trousers, as he pressed one hand hard against the side of his torso, trying to stem the flow of blood that oozed in slow trickles from the multiple cuts lacing his skin. He dropped to one knee, the cold from the frozen ground providing a much appreciated chill to his over-heated skin through the pant leg. The male took short, harsh gasps of air as he struggled to catch his breath

Gray turned to look at his partner. "You ok, Juvia?"

Behind him, the water mage was on all fours as pain arced down her arm to her chest, along the length of the gash that cut through her blue form fitting dress. She raised a hand to her chest, clutching the shreds of clothing. Water oozed from her skin and she gently patted the cut, the cooling liquid easing the burning sensation slightly.

Juvia forced herself to stand, clutching her knees for support as her thighs burned from lethargy.

"Don't worry about Juvia. Juvia will support Gray – sama no matter how badly hurt she is."

He returned her determined gaze with one of his own and straightened, his arms instantly pulling back into a battle stance.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Glimmering crystals of frozen water swirled around each other and molded themselves into a massive blade of ice. Gray gripped the hilt tightly before thrusting the lance straight at the enemy before them. As soon as the ice left his fingers, he dashed off again, skidding across the icy surface that had been layered over the barren ground. The male cursed when the girl hopped nimbly into the air, the surface of the ice lance whizzing just centimeters below her small feet.

"Take this, you son of a bitch!"

Gray yelled as he molded a series of smaller knives on the go, flinging them out in quick succession.

As quick as a flash, the enemy had her hand in her quiver and she pulled out a bunch of arrows. The thin rods flew through the air, the pointed tips colliding head on with every one of his knives. One after another, the ice shattered but fortunately for Gray, the arrows also splintered from the impact and he didn't have to put up a shield.

"How about this then! Water Slicer!" Juvia cried out from where she stood in the enemy's blind spot.

The small girl gasped and whipped her airborne body sideways as much as she could when Juvia flung out blades of ice in a wide arc. The crescent blades whizzed past her small body but two of them struck home, and the enemy crashed to the ground in a cry of pain.

"You-!"

The smaller female glared at the water mage, who had a mildly triumphant look on her face.

"Nice work, Juvia!"

"Hai!"

_Ahhh~ Gray – sama complimented Juvia, this feeling is so wonderful! Juvia could-_

"Juvia, look out!"

"Eh?"

The blunette gasped as the girl suddenly reached into the steel quiver and sent a sheaf of arrows whizzing towards her. One arrow pierced her left shin and stuck itself firmly into the ground with a resounding thud. The other arrows all missed her body and instead hit the ground around the blunette's legs.

The blunette looked down to see the thin rod of wood sticking out of her body, the feathers at the end ruffling in the light wind. Her entire right leg was swimming around the wooden shaft in swirls of liquid, and Juvia looked back up at her enemy.

"Juvia has already told you. Unfortunately for you, physical attacks won't hurt Juvia."

The brunette merely smirked and tapped the end of her bow on the ground. "And unfortunately for you, I'm not just a normal fighter. Do you know how I managed to injure you with my sword just now?"

Juvia's eyes widened when the spot where the bow had tapped the ground suddenly gleamed with light and a red magic circle burst forth on the rocky, uneven surface. The magic circle spun on the spot, multiple rings of incantations turning in different directions around each other. Juvia gasped and looked down again, realizing for the first time how the arrows that had missed her were pinned to the ground in the shape of a circle.

A circle that she was standing right in the middle of.

A circle that now beamed with light as a magic circle burst forth onto the ground right below Juvia's body.

"If physical attacks won't hurt you, all I have to do is coat my weapons in magic and voilà! Explode!"

The girl threw her gaze skyward as she raised her arms to the sky, mimicking an explosive action. Juvia brought her arms up to her face as a flash of light enveloped her entire body.

"JUVIA!"

Gray yelled out and leaped forward the second the light burst forth.

Gritting his teeth, he prayed that he would keep balance as he sprinted across the slippery ice. A second before the water mage's face was engulfed in light, he rammed himself straight into her, his arms wrapping themselves around her torso.

Kicking off the ground, Gray hurtled them both sideways a few meters away from the magic circle of arrows. He groaned in pain when his bare back scraped painfully across the rough surface of the ground that wasn't covered in ice. His arms were still tightly wrapped around the female, and he could feel bare skin under his fingers from where the explosion had burned through parts of her clothing. There was an odd pressure on his face and he opened his eyes, only to freeze in shock.

Juvia's lips were pressed firmly against the left half of his mouth and her head drooped lifelessly to one side.

Forcing himself to regain his senses, Gray shifted his head to the other side and her mouth slid off his. The male hurriedly brought them both into a semi – seating position.

"Oi, Juvia! Are you alright?!"

The blunette lay sprawled across his body, her hands pressed against his bare chest. Her body was completely still and Gray felt a chill run down his spine. Desperate, he grabbed her small shoulders and shook her body roughly.

"Juvia, answer me!"

"G-Gray – sama? Ouch…"

"Oh, sorry. You're ok then?"

"Juvia thinks so… Juvia's thigh really hurts though." The blunette glanced downwards to inspect the damage done to her now bare leg.

"Oh thank God you're otherwise fine."

He sighed in relief as he slowly inched himself out from under her. When Juvia's body threatened to collapse forward from weakness, he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist again, oblivious to how her heart beat instantly rocketed since he didn't have Natsu's hearing.

"You sure you're alright? I don't think you can stand on that leg. It looks really bad…" He winced when more blood oozed from the large cut.

"But the fight… Juvia can sti-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Gray grasped her shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Stay here and heal yourself as much as you can. I promise that I'll protect you while you do."

"Gray – sama…"

_End of recap._

* * *

"Ehh? If Juvia was unconscious, how did she know that you kissed her then?" Lucy protested.

The ice mage sighed and slid a hand though his messy black hair.

"I _thought_ she was unconscious … I only found out later than she had been awake the whole time. The silly girl was just enacting out her romantic stories in her head and couldn't hear me calling out to her."

Lucy face-palmed and chuckled. "Trust Juvia to fantasize about you in the middle of a battle. She's really got it bad for you, her precious _Gray – sama_."

"Oh shut up, Lucy."

"So? Did you guys manage to defeat the mage then?"

Gray didn't reply, but instead gave her a deadpan look that said "Who do you think I am?"

Lucy chuckled again but her laugh was interrupted by a yawn.

"Geez, I really need to rest… I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll just report to Master then head home for the day."

Gray made a shooing action. "_I'll_ tell Gramps, you go home and rest. Even without charcoal for brains' nose, I can still tell that you stink. _Really bad_. And get out of those clothes, else you're going to catch a cold."

Lucy whopped him playfully on the shoulder, smiling tiredly.

"Thanks, Gray. See you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Lucy!" The ice mage yelled out, waving as the blonde disappeared out the door.

* * *

Plue was hopping about awkwardly at the end of her bed when Lucy finally emerged from the bathroom rubbing a towel through her wet hair. She was dressed in her usual outfit consisting of a tee and knee length pants. Bending over, she stroked the spirit's furry white head, smiling when it quivered even more and pushed itself against her hand, clearly enjoying her patting.

Yawning again, Lucy wrapped the towel around her shoulders and stretched out her sore limbs. She plodded over to the small kitchen and dug through the small fridge, sighing when she realized nearly everything inside was either expired or close to expiring. Grabbing a cup of strawberry yogurt, she nudged the door close with a foot and rummaged in the drawer for a spoon. She laid the two items out nicely on the coffee table before proceeding to lather slices of bread with chocolate spread.

Biting into the sweet center of the sandwich, Lucy plopped down onto the cushiony seat of her couch and relaxed. Her snow dog hopped up next to her, its pointed nose waving about in the air as it continued its funny dance.

"I wonder how Natsu is doing…" She murmured absentmindedly. "He looked really sick when we reached-"

Lucy gasped when there was a sudden banging on her front door and she leaped off the couch, the half eaten sandwich still in her hand.

"Who is it?"

The reply was masculine, but at this distance she couldn't make out the identity of its owner.

"Natsu, is that you?" She called out again before breaking into a chuckle.

Since when had the dragon slayer opted for the conventional method of entering someone's house? Gray too, for that matter.

She laughed at the memory of when she had walked in on those two idiots sneaking into her apartment through the fireplace. Natsu had slid down the narrow chute first and she had caught sight of the evil grin that had crossed his face the moment his feet hit the ground.

One minute later, the pink haired dragon slayer was laughing madly as Gray slid down the chute only to have his trousers catch on fire after Natsu had lit the leftover scraps of wood that were sitting in the fireplace.

What had followed after had been utter pandemonium.

Gray had run around her living room screaming widely as his pants burned up inch by inch.

Lucy had shrieked and thrown a chair at him when she realized that the ice mage wasn't wearing anything underneath his trousers.

Erza had emerged from her bathroom clad in her purple pajamas with a towel over her head.

Happy had popped his head up from where he had been digging through her laundry basket with a bra hanging from his pointy cat ears.

And Natsu had been rolling about on the floor laughing his butt off right up until the moment Gray had taken a stance and nearly skewered him with an ice lance. Completely naked of course.

Laying the rest of the sandwich down on the plate, Lucy strode towards the door, followed closely behind by her Canis Minor.

The persistent banging on her door started again and Lucy groaned loudly. "I'm coming! Stop trying to break down my door!

Flipping open the locks, she pulled the door open.

"Gray, is that you? Didn't I- Wh-what are you doing here?!"

The blonde stumbled back in shock, her hands clutching the edges of her shirt tightly as she stared up at her much unexpected visitor.

Standing on the curb of her doorway was a tall, muscular male with unruly blonde hair. He was dressed in a navy blue vest, a light grey crop top with fur draped down either side of his chest and white pants that disappeared underneath thigh high boots. On his face, he wore a distinctly arrogant look.

Sting Eucliffe looked up from where he been staring at the ground the second the door swung open to reveal a very shocked blonde female and his arm shot up to wave at her.

"Yo, Lucy."

* * *

O hohohoho! How shall our intrepid blonde go about receiving her surprise guest?

Stay tuned.

Faie.


	16. That Second Shower

I shall not sugarcoat the warning. One word. Sex.

Thank you all so far for supporting me throughout, I thank you with the first lemon of Wanting More. Cody Murphy, you don't need to tell me twice. I already had the plan for this chapter settled long ago. So to all you others also tired of just plain teasing, have fun with this chapter! Ohohohoho!

* * *

16: That Second Shower

Evenings in Magnolia were always beautiful. The vast open sky would boast a stunning gradient of reds, golds and oranges as the sun made its slow descent behind the mountain range. That evening however, in a small house deep within the forest just outside of Magnolia, the life of one male was anything but rosy. A group of three friends huddled closely together while they watched a fourth older woman mutter and mumble angrily under her breath.

Droy fidgeted impatiently on the hard seat of the wooden chair, only to freeze when the wood creaked ominously. He heaved an audible sigh of relief when the furniture held firm. God knows he'd face hell if it broke.

Levy and Jet were hovering closely around him, their faces a mix of worry, curiosity and amusement as they watched the scene before them. The plump man cringed when Porlyusica approached him with a long needle-like apparatus. God damn it, but the sharpness of that thing was scaring him shitless.

"Give me your arm."

"Uh…What are you planning to do?" Sweat beaded on his brow and his eyes widened at the gleaming tip.

"Just give me your arm."

"Droy. Just do it. You can trust Porlyusica to not hurt you." Levy comforted, her hand coming to land on his shoulder.

"That's right. Just get it over and done wi-"

The pair "Eep-ed!" when the pink haired middle-aged woman suddenly snapped her head towards them, a stern glare in his eyes.

"What are you two still doing here? I remember telling you to leave."

"We want to stay with Droy!" Levy tightened her grip on his shoulder, and he looked up at her gratefully.

"I refuse. Get out."

"But we-"

"Porlyusica – san! Can't you see how scared Droy is?" Jet cut in, waving a hand at the plump male's face.

"I-I'm not scared."

Jet arched a brow. "Please."

"I don't care even if he's about to cry. I don't want you two in my hut."

"Porl-! Okay okay! We're gone! Come, Levy!"

"Ah, stop pu- Sorry, Droy! We'll wait outside for you."

The dark haired male reached an arm out at his friends who had beaten a hasty retreat back into the forest. The crease lines in Porlyusica's face relaxed as she lowered down her very intimidating broom and propped it against the wall.

"Now. Where were we? Oh yes." She picked up the giant needle, and fear instantly shot back into Droy's eyes.

"You're- you're really going to use that on me?"

"Don't be a wuss and hurry up."

Despite the larger male's protests and efforts, the old lady was stronger than she looked. Within seconds, she had secured down his arm under her elbow and was jabbing the needle through the skin of his inner elbow.

"Gyaa- Eh? That doesn't hurt much…" Droy looked down in surprise at the long glass tube sticking out of his arm.

"Who do you I am?" Porlyusica snapped. "I've been dealing in medicines all my life. You really should give me the respect I deserve."

"S-sorry…"

"Hmph. If you weren't one of Makarov's brats, I would have kicked you out long ago. Now sit still."

Silence filled the room until a voice rang out in Droy's ear.

_Hey, what's the old hag doing?_

"You can't call-"

"What was that?" The woman looked up from where she was studying the fluid slowly filling up in the belly of the syringe.

"N-nothing..."

"Hmmm…" She directed her attention back at his arm and Droy sighed.

_You really are dense aren't you? I told you, all you have to do is think your words._

_Sorry… You can't call Porlyusica – san a hag. She's an important friend. What if you anger her?_

_It's not like she can hear me… _The child-like voice was pouting.

_What are we doing in this raggedy old shack anyway? What happened to that Lucy girl you're so crazy about?_

_Levy and Jet insisted I come down here first…_

_Ah mou… How'd I get stuck with someone as indecisive as you? No wonder your life is going nowhere._

_That's mean…_

_Well, it's not my job to be nice to you._

_But you said that you'd help m-_

_HELP. I promised to help you. I didn't say I'd be nice while doing it. Aggh! The hag's taking forever. I'm going to sleep now. _

The presence in his mind faded and Droy sighed as he watched the needle slowly slide out of his skin. Porlyusica brought the needle over to her assortments of pots flasks and transferred the liquid into a row of tiny vials.

"We're done here. Now get out of my house." She gave him a cursory glance before returning to her work.

* * *

"Neh, Natsu… I'm hungry…"

Happy rubbed his rounded belly as a growl rumbled loudly.

"I'm hungry too… but there's nothing to eat at home. What happened to the money we got from the mission?"

The cat lifted a pouch, the metal inside jangling. "Right here. But most of the shops are closed now." Happy mewled sadly as he glanced at the clock. The hour hand ticked just past 10pm.

The dragon slayer sighed and flopped down lazily on his hammock. The cat hopped up the makeshift staircase of discarded wooden boxes and plopped down next to the male.

"If only I had some fire…" Natsu rubbed his own belly as it growled hungrily.

The cat pouted. "I can't eat fire like you… Shall we go fishing?"

"Hmmggh… I don't really feel like it. You had some chicken pie just now right? How was it?"

"Uwaaagh!" A pained and very unhappy expression immediately flashed across Happy's face and the cat shuddered.

"Natsu, you'd better not try the pie or…"

"O-or?"

"You'll die… Just thinking about it is making me scared all over again." Happy wrapped his tiny paws around himself as tears flowed down his furry cheeks.

"R-really…" The male sweat dropped. "Maybe not then."

The two sighed heavily again. Natsu was staring blankly at the paint chipped ceiling when he felt Happy's tail flick across his chin. The fur tickled his skin, just like how Lucy's long blonde hair had tickled his hand when he...

That reminded him. He had some unfinished business with Lucy. Quirking his lips, Natsu nudged Happy with an elbow.

"Happy. I know where to get food for free."

"Free sakana?!" The feline's large eyes instantly sparkled.

"I dunno if there's fish... But some food is better than no food right? Let's go!"

"Where to?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lucy's house of course! It's been so long since we were last there." Natsu hopped off the hammock, rubbing his palms together in glee. "I bet she has all kinds of goodies stocked up just waiting for us!"

"Sakana!"

Happy sprung up with a cry of delight and immediately dashed out the door into the night. "Natsu! Hurry up!"

The male dashed out after him, an excited gleam in own his dark eyes. Lucy's house had goodies all right, and not all of them were of the 'food' nature.

The image of the blonde beneath him with her hair tickling his hand flashed through his mind as the memories of that night played through his mind. Natsu clenched his jaw in annoyance when he got to the part where they were rudely interrupted by a midget of a girl.

"Damn that Levy…"

"Did you say something?" Happy turned around to glance at the male.

"Nothing. Hurry up, Happy! Or I'll leave you behind and finish all the food first!" Natsu chortled evilly as he broke into a run.

"Natsu! That's not fair! You have longer legs!"

"Not my proble- Te-oi! Happy!" Natsu shook a fist as Happy's white wings sprung from his back and the cat zoomed past the male in an instant.

"I'll save you some leftovers, Natsu!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Happy had long since shot through the open window of Lucy's apartment by the time Natsu turned the bend onto her street. There was an odd prickle at his nose and Natsu's feet screeched to a halt. The dragon slayer lifted his head to the air again as he took a few deep sniffs.

That smell…

Natsu's eyes widened as the familiarity of the scent kicked in. It couldn't be… What the hell was he doing here in Magnolia? And… Natsu dashed the rest of the distance and leapt up to the small balcony, poking his head through the open window. Damn it! The scent was pouring out onto the street from _her apartment_! Lucy was nowhere to be seen but he could hear her and Happy's laughter coming from the kitchen.

He hopped nimbly into the room and his brows shot down further. The smell was so strong in the room that Natsu wanted to gag. Just then, Lucy and Happy emerged from the kitchen bearing mouth watering gifts. The cat's mouth was positively leaking as Lucy set the plates down on the table.

"Natsu! Finally. We were wondering how long you were going to take." Lucy smiled as she walked towards him, her hand reaching to touch the folds of his scarf.

The scent's intensity grew again and Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy gasped when the male suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Na-Natsu… Wh…"

Lucy's face heated at his proximity but the blonde froze when she realized that the male didn't have any romantic intentions in mind. Unless him sniffing her clothes and hair counted as romantic.

She certainly didn't think so.

"Mou… What are you doing? Stop it, it's creepy." Lucy groaned as she pushed Natsu away and headed back to the dining table where Happy was already stuffing his face.

"Where is he?"

"Sorry?"

"You know what I mean. Why was Sting here, and why can I smell him all over you?"

Lucy's amber eyes widened and she bit down on her lower lip. Natsu noticed that her gaze drifted sideways off his face as she murmured her reply.

"He came for a visit."

"To your house?!"

"Well… He and Rogue are in town, and he wanted to speak to me about… Stella."

"You mean when he kidnapped you and forcefully dragged you into a quiet part of the city?"

His voice was low and barely audible, but there was a hint of a snarl. Lucy's head snapped up and she raised her palms in defense.

"That's-! He didn't… Anyway, we sorted everything out just now! Sting admitted that he didn't have any ulterior intentions when… when we met. He's apologized and I decided to let it go."

Both Lucy and Happy startled when Natsu suddenly slammed his fist against the wall beside him, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"The hell you talking about, Lucy? When I found you, he was ready to assa- There was no way that asshole didn't have any ulterior motives!"

The fierce look in his eyes frightened her but she forced herself to hold her ground. Instead, Lucy took a step towards him, her hands resting on his vest. He tensed under her touch but didn't move away.

"Natsu, calm down. Sting really didn't mean anything. He just… It was just how he was brought up. You know very well that Sabertooth isn't a good environment for anyone, much less an impressionable kid. He has already apologized for his behaviour and I could tell that he was very sincere about it. So let it go."

"Lucy, you can't-" He cried out as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Please let it go, Natsu."

"The hell I'm letting it go! Godamnit, Lucy what were you thinking, letting him into the house? What if he was planning something worse?!"

She winced at the ferocity in his tone.

"Nothing happened and I survived the encounter unscathed. Sting didn't try anything funny, I promise."

"I can't… Lucy!"

"I swear nothing happened to me." She repeated, grasping onto his arms. He clenched his jaw, and Lucy could see the frustration in his eyes as he forced himself to hold back from bursting again.

"Fine… But the next time I see him, I'm punching his face in for invading your house like that."

Lucy wisely refrained from pointing out that he and Happy invaded her house all the time even when she wasn't home when she noticed his very distinct frown.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like him? You stink with his scent worse than any part of the room."

"Oh that. I kind of uh… tripped and… he caught me before I fell."

The memory of Lucy slipping in the puddle of water and him accidentally catching her around her breasts flashed through his mind and the male tensed.

"What…?" He ground out through gritted teeth. "And where exactly did he hold you?"

Lucy sighed. "He grabbed my arms, Natsu."

"Just y-"

"Just my arms."

The male sucked in his lower lip as he folded his arms stubbornly.

"Were you wearing anything?" His voice was a mumble.

"Excuse me?" Lucy gaped at him.

The reddish tint on his cheeks darkened as he directed his glance to the wall instead.

"When you fell… Were… were you dressed?"

She gave him a funny look. "Of course I was dressed, you idiot. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Nothing. Just asking."He seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

Lucy nudged him with her shoulder. "Are you jealous, Dragneel?"

"Sh-shut up." He ducked his head into the scarf folds around his neck. Lucy giggled softly when she noticed that he didn't deny it. The male peeked at her from under his long pink bangs.

"He really didn't try anything?"

"Nope."

Natsu searched her face, looking for signs that implied she was trying to avoid a potential dragon slayer conflict by lying. Lucy's gaze did not waver. If anything, it got more resolute. He gave her a once over for marks of any kind.

There was only one on her neck, and that had been left by him.

"… Not a scratch?"

"Not a single one."

"… Fine."

"You still don't believe me?" Lucy sighed.

He sucked in his cheeks stubbornly.

"If you really don't believe me, then…"

The blonde gave him a small smile and she closed up the gap between their bodies. Her breath tickled his earlobe as she whispered in a playful manner.

"You're welcome to do a full body inspection."

Lucy giggled against her hand as she watched Natsu's face bloom into a deep blush red. The male took a few flustered steps backwards, his arms flailing about as he gaped.

"Wh-what are you talking about! I… I didn't mean…"

"I was kidding, dummy." She teased as she sat down next to Happy. "Now hurry up and come over else there's going to be nothing left."

A little while later saw both males satiated with distended bellies. Happy was sprawled out on her sofa and Natsu was on the bed. Lucy pulled back her lower lip in distaste as she watched the dragon slayer rub his exposed rounded belly and belch loudly.

"Manners, much?" She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I've fed you dumbos so scoot back home. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Awww, let us stay longer. It's been so long since we came to your place." Natsu groaned, sitting up.

"No." Lucy walked over and wrapped her hands around Happy's body, wincing when she lifted him. "Geez, how much did you eat? There." She laid the snoozing cat down on Natsu's lap. "Take him home."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Natsu."

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but he paused for a quick moment before vaulting over the window ledge obediently, hugging the cat to his chest.

"See you tomorrow." He disappeared from sight and she could hear the pattering of his feet as he ran down the street.

The blonde paused where she stood as silence suddenly flooded her room. It was crazy how much different it sounded with and without them here in her apartment. Lucy move to tidy up the mess of plates and… She paused, sniffing her shirt. Did she really smell like Sting? She couldn't discern anything strange but then again, she had a normal human's nose. Just in case Natsu started whining again, the blonde disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a while later in a clean shirt and gym shorts.

Flicking off the lights, she was just about adjusting the covers around herself when a sudden movement to her left had her jolting upright again. Lucy's brows shot down when she recognized the familiar figure perched on her window sill.

"I told you to go home!"

Natsu grinned as he stepped over the ledge. "I said that I would see you tomorrow. It's tomorrow now."

Lucy noted with a sigh as the clock on her wall ticked a minute past midnight. "Har har. What are you playing at, Natsu? And where's Happy?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I just felt like seeing you after I dropped Happy home. He's fast asleep." His eyes took in her damp hair. "You showered?"

"You saw me less than half an hour ago, and yes."

"Good. In any case, I wanted to cash in your offer."

She looked at him blankly.

Lucy gaped in surprise when Natsu climbed up onto the bed next to her and with a swift tug, ripped the blanket from her body to reveal the tiny gym shorts she had on. The cheeky male took a moment to appreciate the shape of her bare legs before he hitched one leg over her hip. Natsu noted how her eyes widened and how her heartbeat instantly shot off like a rocket and his grin grew.

"You said I could do a full body inspection."

"I also said that it was a joke." She fidgeted under him, trying to drag herself out from under him. "Why should I let a pig like you do any sort of inspection at all? All you two ever do is crash my house and eat whatever food I have."

"But that wasn't the main reason I came over tonight."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope… Well, it was part of it. We were really, really hungry and there was nothing over at our place. Thanks for feeding us, Luce." He laughed. Lucy opened her mouth to argue but Natsu interrupted her before she could start.

"But the main reason I came over was to finish what we started that night in the inn."

Lucy's breath hitched when she noted the sudden gleam in his onyx eyes and her tongue flicked out for just a second to wet her lower lip. The movement did not go unnoticed and Natsu held himself back from dragging his own tongue across her lips. The blonde feigned ignorance at his words, even though the blush dusting her cheeks made it clear that she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a terrible memory." He sighed in exasperation.

"Excu-"

"Maybe this will jolt it."

He dropped himself down over her and caged her head between his strong arms. Leaning down, Natsu pressed his lips against her earlobe, his rather pointed teeth coming out to graze the flesh. The blonde let out a tiny gasp and her hands gripped the edges of the scarf that trailed beside her body.

Chuckling silently at her instant reaction, Natsu tilted his head slowly downwards, his lips trailing a burning path down the side of her neck. He hovered for just a second above the bud of flame blooming along her collarbone before dragged his tongue slowly over the red stain. Drawing tiny circles with the tip of his tongue, Natsu continued his gentle assault on her skin by grazing his sharp canines along the wet and sensitized spot. His hand came up to caress her cheek, the tip of his middle finger lightly brushing the earlobe that he had abandoned.

"Nnnn…"

Just as he had hoped, the woman beneath him started to let out tiny whimpers and she arched her back, pressing her skin against his as her hands inched their way up his back towards his head.

Natsu timed his departure of his lips from her skin perfectly. A split second before her fingers made contact with his hair, he moved away. Cold air whispered across Lucy's wet skin as it blew in through the open window. The blonde blinked in surprise when she realized that the male was back to sitting upright over her hips. His onyx eyes were alight with amusement as he looked down at her.

"Do you remember now?"

She touched a finger tentatively to her lip as she stared at him, unblinking. "Remem…You mean… You!"

Natsu laughed when she moved like she wanted to strike him, although the hit never came.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"You damned id-!"

Her breath caught when the male suddenly lowered himself back down over her. He smirked when he noticed that all traces of Sting Eucliffe had been washed from her body. With their faces barely a hair's breadth away apart, he murmured against her skin.

"Then let's continue where we last stopped."

With that final sentence, his mouth pressed down hard on her open lips.

Sensing that the annoyed blonde was about to hit him, Natsu quickly secured her slim wrists in one hand above her head. The male seized the opportunity awarded by her surprise to slide his tongue into her mouth. The tension that had been simmering within her when she had realized that she was being teased instantly drained away, and Lucy moaned against his mouth, her tongue gliding along his as he explored the corners of her mouth.

It was a give and take, reciprocal situation.

He sucked and pulled on her lips; she nibbled and licked his.

He dragged the blade of his tongue along the ridges of her hard palate; she tickled his with the tip of her tongue.

He groaned in delight against her lips; she moaned with pleasure into his mouth.

Within seconds, Lucy had her lover growling at the back of his throat and he had her mewling delight as they welded their lips together in an undulating movement. Need swelled and bubbled inside them both, need that manifested itself in the ardor of their mouth movements as they ravaged each other's lips, sometimes slowly, other times with almost crazed speeds.

Lucy exhaled shakily when his tongue twisted around her own, the touch of his warm muscle sending heat searing down her spine.

Bringing his other arm down from where it cupped the crown of her head, Natsu slid his hand down the slender curve of her neck and his fingers wrapped themselves around the full flesh that filled out the tee she had on nicely. He realized that she wasn't wearing a bra when the tip of her hardened nipple brushed the palm of his hand. Natsu tightened his grip on her breast and Lucy's chest swelled in response, filling his hand up even more.

The cloth of her shirt was thin and did nothing to conceal the fact that she was already aroused. He pinched the swollen nub gently between his forefinger and thumb and rolled her nipple from side to side. The sound that escaped from between her lips and into the cavern of his open mouth caused him to stiffen in his loose capris.

Through the thin layers of clothing separating the lower halves of their bodies, Lucy could feel the growing bulge against her upper thigh.

A mental image of his private anatomy darkened the blush on her face. She had yet to see him without his pants on but the nature of the content in her novels had required her to do much research pertaining to the human body and its many aspects. She knew perfectly well what awaited her beneath the layers of cloth he had on.

That thought sparked a growing itch in the area just below her waistline and Lucy squirmed in an attempt to relieve the discomfort. The attempt failed spectacularly, since her writhing caused him to grow even larger, and that served to inflame her body even further.

Lucy wondered distractedly if holding him would help relieve the itch so she tried to touch his back only to notice that she couldn't move her arms. Blinking, she realized that Natsu still had both her wrists clasped to the bed above her head. She tried to pull her arms down but his grip held firm and her persistent tugging only served to make him tighten his hold on her wrist. Lucy groaned in impatience against his mouth.

"Release me."

"No."

He breathed harshly in reply as he slanted his head over hers and kissed her harder, sealing off her ability for speech. Just feeling her writhe under him nearly drove him nuts, if she touched him back he had a feeling he was going to lose the last vestiges of control he still had on himself.

Natsu tried to distract Lucy by tracing his tongue along the ridges of her teeth, but that only worked for a very short time. Lucy shuddered in response under him then forced herself to break the kiss seconds later by ducking her head to the side.

"Please let me go. I want to be able to touch you."

"Godamnit, Lucy…"

"Please…?"

He stifled a groan and reluctantly loosened his fingers just a tiny bit. It was enough. Instantly, Lucy had pulled her arms free and wrapped them around his back as she sat up under him.

Tugging hard on the end of his scarf, she stripped the length of cloth from around his neck and dropped it carelessly to the floor before targeting his vest. Before the blonde could rip the seams with her impatience, Natsu slipped his arms out from the sleeve holes and threw the clothing to one side.

Lucy let out a pleasurable sigh when her hands slipped around the width of his bare back. Her fingers danced lightly across the strong muscles of his back and she brought her face to his exposed chest, her lips feathering soft kisses against his skin. His body heat seared her lips and Lucy's eyelids fluttered in delight. His scent was clean and smelled of soap, and she gave him an experimental lick between his pectorals. The male shuddered against her as he wrapped an arm around her back, his fingers clinging to the material of her shirt. Before she could lick him again though, Natsu growled deeply and Lucy found her chin being gripped tightly in his hand. The blonde was forced back down onto the bed, with his lips slanting over hers in a soul – searing kiss.

One of her hands slid up to his head and tangled itself in his messy hair. Her slim fingers pressed into the skin of his scalp and for a reason Natsu still couldn't quite comprehend, the action caused his member to harden almost painfully. He swore that the littlest things she did had the strangest, weirdest effects on him.

When she bit down her lower lip, something she did agonizingly often when she was nervous or concentrating, he felt like pouncing on her where she stood and doing some biting of his own. When she laughed against the back of her hand, trying to hide her open mouth in some show of demureness and modesty from her life as a lady of society, he wanted to pull her arm away and show her with his lips that an open mouth wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

And when she dug her fingers into his hair like how she was doing now, he wanted to grind himself deep inside her heat and bury himself deep inside the musky scent of her body; the very same scent that was threatening to overwhelm his senses at that very moment. Natsu took a small sniff, and his eyes rolled back into their sockets. Even separated by clothing, the sweet smell of her arousal permeated the air all around them.

He cursed against her lips and broke the kiss.

The action drew a cry of protest from Lucy, though that quickly morphed into a gasp when he gripped the edges of her shirt and pulled the piece of clothing up and over her head. With the hindrance of fabric now out of the way, Natsu dipped his head down and closed his lips over her full nipple, his tongue peeking out to lick the nub in a tortuous manner that had the blonde pressing the side of her face into the pillow as she tried her best to hold back her cries.

"Mmmgh…" Lucy moaned as she moved to grip his hair in one hand and his waist in the other.

Massaging her other breast in a warm, firm hand, Natsu continued to lavish her breast with wet, scalding kisses that left the blonde panting harshly against her pillow. Gently sliding the edge of his teeth against the curve of her nipple, the male nearly slid off her body when she bucked her hips against him suddenly.

"Shit…"

His member strained against the cloth of his boxers and pants but Natsu refused to pay it any heed. He had other things that he planned to accomplish before achieving his own release. He just prayed that he could hold out long enough.

Lucy was panting audibly beneath him now, and the sight of her flushed face and her heaving chest looked all too beautiful under the ethereal glow of the moonlight. Smiling weakly, the male pressed his face to the side of her breast and slowly nibbled and licked his way across the full curve until his lips once again closed over her nipple.

Lucy's fingers were digging into the plush body of her pillow and she swore that if he continued this beautiful torture any longer, she was going to need a new pillow to replace a soon to be torn one. Her teeth clenched together when he simultaneously sucked on her nipple and tweaked the other between his fingers.

With each lick and bite, the nagging itch from before continued to probe stubbornly at the back of her mind for attention and Lucy blinked through the lust induced haze of her mind. Without sparing a second for rational thinking as to what she was about to get herself into, Lucy started to fidget under Natsu.

"Natsu… Wa-wait…"

After a few more agonizing moments, she finally managed to get his attention. Natsu lifted his head from her chest as he drew in shallow breaths.

"What is it?"

"I need…"

"Luce?"

The lust in her expression when she looked up at him was so blatant that he almost gaped.

"Please, stop the itch… I can't…"

He had an inkling of what she was referring to, but just to play safe…

"Where do you mean?"

"D-down below. Please…"

His breath caught. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. Just please, make it stop…"

Her voice sparked a shiver that ran down his spine and his eyes darkened before he nodded shakily. "If you wish."

Natsu shifted himself down her body so that he was now in a kneeling position on the bed. He wrapped his hands around her slim calves and gently adjusted them to either side of his hips. Lucy didn't protest in the least. As soon as she felt him move her legs apart, she bent them at the knees so that she could bring him closer to her. Now that her legs weren't clasped together nor was he smothering her with his own body, the scent that had been assailing his senses from before started seeping faster and stronger into his nostrils. The change caused a reaction in the lower half of his body accordingly and Natsu tensed his jaw in an effort to restrain his arousal for just a little longer while he gave Lucy what she wanted, which was to… what?

The male paused, his hands clasping onto her bare thighs. He had told her that he would deal with it but… what exactly was he supposed to do? There was nothing in the issue of the Cosmo Mage magazine that he had chanced upon that told him explicitly about what he was supposed to do with the lower half of a female body.

He already knew how to go about with the ultimate claiming since Igneel had been all too graphic in his teachings. Natsu shuddered inwardly at the memory of how his father had defiled a banana with seemingly innocent words. But pleasuring? Dragons didn't care, dragons took what they desired without a damn for the repercussions. But Lucy was a human woman, the most important woman in his life, and he wanted to be damn sure that what he was doing was right. His hand itched when the scent of her drifted up again. Was that it then? Was he supposed to touch her?

Lucy's body tensed as she waited for Natsu to make his move, her heart almost bursting with the anticipation of relief. But almost half a minute had passed now and still she felt nothing. The blonde propped herself upwards, supporting her weight on her elbows. She sighed upon seeing the pink haired male just sitting there in front of her with a blank look on his face.

"Natsu…?"

"Sorry. I'm not... exactly sure…" His voice trailed off and his expression turned meek.

He didn't know? Never mind, she'd teach him. This was hardly the situation for shyness. Besides, any embarrassment she was feeling was overwhelmed by the fierce ache between her legs that simply refused to abate. Reaching forward, she took one of his hands in hers and gently placed it the front of her gym shorts. The heat blazing from his skin seeped through the thin fabric and she immediately shuddered.

Natsu's throat tightened at the sight of his hand touching Lucy in such an intimate manner, even if it was still over cloth. Lucy's body fell back onto the bed, clearly a sign that it was his turn to take the reins. Well, she obviously liked the feeling of him kneading her breasts, so Natsu took that as a hint.

Making sure to apply as little pressure as possible, Natsu kneaded the base of his palm against the triangular juncture between her thighs. When Lucy gave a soft cry the male froze.

"Sorry… Did I hurt you?"

"No… Continue."

"O-ok."

Still using minimal pressure, he turned the base of his palm in small circular movements, his eyes wide as he watched Lucy's face. She gripped the pillow between her fingers, and her mouth parted slightly. Experimentally, he increased the pressure of his hand to a soft knead rather than a feathery touch. The change in her was instant. She gasped and let out a cry again as her teeth bit down on her lower lip.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as tiny, but growing, waves of pleasure ebbed through her body, radiating from where his hand touched her to the rest of her body. It felt good, comfortable, pleasing and… Damnit!

With a sigh, Lucy's hand shot down and pressed down on his hand. Clasping her fingers over his knuckles, she guided the movement of his fingers like a marionette master would a puppet. Under her lead, Natsu's hand pressed harder and kneaded faster and a stronger bolt of delight than before arced through her veins.

"Ahhh…"

A sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she moved her hand back to her pillow. Thankfully, Natsu's movements didn't stop with the departure of her hand, and when he pressed the length of two finger along the curve of her lower body, she shuddered. But soon the touch was no longer enough. The itch was now burning through her and desperately, Lucy's hands started creeping down towards the male. The small movement was enough to tell him that she wanted more, and Lucy let out a loud gasp when he finally slipped two fingers under the cloth of her shorts and touched her directly.

"Natsu!"

Well, clearly whatever he was doing was right so the male decided to take one step further. But still…

"Damn…"

His cock jerked impatiently in his pants as his fingers slid over the wetness of her folds. He hadn't known what to expect, but this? This was beyond good.

Keeping his eyes on her face to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, Natsu slowly stroked two calloused fingers over the folds of her nether lips, her juices leaking around his digits as he did so. The fluids lubricated her folds and the male found himself speeding up his movements, an action that was soon drawing keening cries from Lucy's parted mouth as his rough skin abraded her wetness deliciously.

Using the two fingers to tug up the material of her panties, he slipped the rest of his hand into her shorts. Lucy nearly bucked her hips upwards when she felt not two, but four fingers sliding along her clit. The roughness against her delicate folds as he brushed the tips of his fingers against her womanhood felt terribly good but it still wasn't enough. The next thought that sprung to her mind made her pause for just a second. If she followed through with what her aching body was desiring, she knew that it would be akin to going down a slippery slope. Did she really-

"Ohh!"

Her mind drew to a screeching halt when she felt him push his hand deeper inside the shorts so that his palm was cupping her at an angle. Damn it, he really was making it hard for a girl to concentrate on her thoughts! But the question was moot now; the sensation that had sizzled through her when his fingers had closed over her folds had been fucking amazing and the blonde instantly knew that she had to have more. Way more.

Heavens, when had she gotten so perverted? Or was it only because that it was Natsu who was here with her?

"Wa-wait!"

The next second found Lucy's hands gripping onto him as she halted the movements of his arm. The male froze as he watched her pull his stunned hand out of her shorts and his throat tightened uncomfortably as his hand dropped lifelessly onto her thigh, the wet, crinkled skin of his fingers tingling in the cold air. The only reason he could think of for her wanting him to stop was that he had done something wrong.

"Lu-"

His voice died in his throat when she hitched her fingers under the stretchy band of her shorts, and with a few tantalizing wiggles of her body that had his eyes pinned on her jiggling breasts, Lucy tugged the rest of her clothing down her legs. She gave a small kick and the two pieces of clothing flew off to some corner of the room that was hardly important at that moment. She dropped back into a lying position.

"Ok. Continue."

Aaaand then there was the second reason.

"Oh." The male cleared his throat when his gaze riveted down to her not so private parts.

Strands of golden hair a few shades lighter than the ones on her head curled around the skin of her sex. The flesh beneath them was inflamed pink and red from his ministrations, the skin slick from where his touches had teased out her juices.

"Stop staring." She grumbled

"S-sorry. It's just…"

"Nat-! Oh… Ok…"

She shut up when Natsu reached his hand back down to cup her again. Without cloth hindering his movements, his hand could hold all of her, and a finger slipped between the slicked surfaces of her lips to touch her more intimately. He pressed down harder, groaning when her arousal seeped between his fingers as he teased the tiny folds. Gently, he flicked his thumb against the nub in the middle of the blooming flower bud and Lucy yelped, though the sound was muffled when she clamped her lips down on her fist.

"Hmmm…"

A tiny smirk crossed his lips and he flicked his thumb again, only this time he kept up a steady pace.

Lucy tried to glare at him but it was barely two seconds before her eyes had shuttered again.

"Damn you."

Chuckling to himself, the male decided to try something new just to arouse her ire. He tentatively stroked one finger along the folds till the tip of his finger managed to find her entrance and he slipped the finger inside. Just a little though, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her virgin wall.

He inner walls instantly tightened down on his finger when Lucy's entire body tensed. Natsu couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the junction where his ring finger disappeared midway inside her body and before long, he inserted his middle finger too. Lucy's walls were surprisingly hot around his fingers. Was this what it felt like when someone else touched him? It was such a comfortable, pleasant heat that immediately after he had pulled his fingers out till they brushed the opening of her clit, he slipped them in again. The warm juices lining her walls eased his entry as they seeped out from between her sex folds.

In, out. In, out. The movements were simple and repetitive, but Lucy was responding remarkably well to them.

He held back a laugh when he noticed that she was trying her darndest to block out her cries. Both her hands were clamped down across her mouth, though her eyes and the shallow heaves of her chest were evident of how much she was enjoying this. And that scent…

The musky scent of her arousal had intensified exponentially when he had first cupped her. And with his dragon senses…

God…

Before he knew what he was doing, he had adjusted his body so that his face was directly in front of her entrance. The thick smell of her need caused a general tightening of his entire body, especially the part of him still covered in pants. Lucy flustered when she felt him suddenly wrap his arms under her bare thighs and forcefully lifted them up so that her legs were hitched over his shoulders. He wrapped one strong arm around her back to support her weight as he moved his head towards her gleaming core.

"Natsu, what are you… Wa-!"

He paid her words no heed as he brushed the tip of his nose across the stringy hairs just above her sex. She felt his warm breath touch her before he did, but it was barely a second later that Natsu had his lips grazing slowly across the wet folds of her vagina. The male inhaled deeply, and electricity sizzled through his vein at the potency of her scent. His tongue slipped out from his mouth and gave her a single slow lick that had her hands clenching over her jaw tightly.

"Fuck…"

She tasted more delicious than anything he had had before, like chocolate soaked in alcohol, sweet and all too addictive. Groaning against her nether lips, he licked her again, and again. He greedily laved the length of her sex like a starving cat at a saucer of milk, before slowly changing his pattern, the firm tip of his hot tongue digging into the folds as he circled the small nub in the middle of her clit.

Lucy bit down on the side of her hand, her other hand reaching down to grip tightly onto the messy strands of his hair. Giving her one last needy stroke of his tongue, the dragon slayer trailed his lips to the side, where they slipped across the quivering flesh of her inner thigh. Tilting his head upwards, Natsu made sure that he had locked eyes with the blonde before he bit down on her creamy skin.

Lucy nearly yelped out but quickly muffled that into a strained sob as she curved her body upwards to look at him, watching him with wide, lust – induced fear in her amber eyes. As he continued to tease her flesh with his tongue and teeth, Lucy strained to rein in the sweet noises she had been making before, and it kind of irritated him.

His harsh voice was punctuated with little bites that trailed the perimeter of her sex.

"Don't hold back, Lucy."

"No… I can't…"

"You're naked before me and you're worried about embarrassment?"

"I'mmmmph! But-"

She stifled a moan again when he stroked his calloused palms along the plump flesh of her derriere.

"I want to hear you cry out for me, Lucy."

"N-no… Ahhh!"

A loud moan escaped her lips before she could restrain it when the male suddenly leaned in and suckled on her clit, his teeth scraping the flesh of her sex.

"That's it, sweetheart…"

He breathed, his hot breath sending a shudder down her spine. He continued to titillate her as such while teasing out more and more of her voice.

"Nats… No- Oh, oh! Yes... Right there, right…!"

Her keening cries got louder and more frequent as he continued to kiss her at her most private area, his other hand reaching down to clasp over her breast, kneading softly.

"Ahhhh!"

Her entire body jolted and her legs clamped down onto his shoulders when the orgasm that had been building steadily suddenly exploded through her body. Natsu slowly laid her quivering body back down onto the bed, his hand sliding down to cup her womanhood as she came onto his fingers. Smirking at her languid expression, he lifted his hand to his mouth as his tongue slowly licked the glistening fluid from his skin.

The blonde watched him through hazy eyes as Natsu slowly slid off the bed, his hands fumbling with the belt buckle of his pants. The metal unclasped easily enough, and the white pants with its kilt dropped to the floor in a puddle of cloth. His boxers quickly followed and Lucy drew in a shuddering breath when his engorged member sprung free of its restraints. Wordlessly, Natsu crawled back onto the bed and hovered on all fours over her. He licked his lips hungrily as he watched her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry..., but I really need you now."

She shivered a little under his feral gaze and smiled at him, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. "I need you too. Come to me… Natsu."

He nodded shakily as he slowly lowered himself so that his legs were on either side of hers and his weight was held up by his elbows. Gently cupping the side of her face with his hand, her damp hair clinging to his fingers, Natsu pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much."

Shifting his hips, he positioned the head of his cock against her wet entrance and slowly inched himself into her heat. A strained expression crossed the blonde's face as her body was stretched around his thickness and droplets of sweat beaded on her brow.

"Luce…?"

"I'm fine." She bit out. "Continue."

Slowly moving his hips forward against hers, Natsu continued to push himself inside her sex, all the while muttering apologies against her brow, as his fingers wiped away the tears that were starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. A pang of guilt struck him when her eyes and mouth flew open the moment he broke through her virginal wall. Before a strangled cry could escape her lips, Natsu quickly pressed his mouth firmly against hers, his tongue darting in to stroke hers erotically in an attempt to distract her from the pain.

A short while later, he felt Lucy's body start to relax a little under his and he moved his head away.

"You ok?"

The blonde was breathing harshly under him as her fingers dug marks into his skin. "I think so…"

"You sure? I don't want to hu-"

"Only one way to find out."

She gave her hips a tiny roll, preparing to wince from the pain but to her surprise, the intense jolt that had seized her body when he had broken through was now nothing more than a nagging ache at the back of her mind and it was fading fast.

"Huh."

She rolled her hips again. Now that she wasn't stricken with pain, she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had someone inside her.

"Odd but… Nice." She arched her back a little as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position under him.

"Lucy…" Natsu's voice was pained, and his fists were clenched beside her head.

"Oh... Sorry." She laughed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but- Gggghh!" He gritted his teeth again the blonde deliberately shifted her hips under him, her inner walls abrading the length of his cock. She let out a playful laugh when he groaned in agony.

"You damned tease."

"You like it." She whispered, leaning up towards his ear as she jerked her hips again. The pleasure that sizzled through her was mirrored in his expression.

"Enough... I'm taking over." He ground out, panting.

"But I haven't had eno- Ohh!"

Lucy's blonde orbs widened and her breath hitched when the male suddenly drew himself all the way out of her body then pushed back in again.

"Oh lord…"

She blinked hazily, clutching to the rippling muscles of his back when he repeated the actions of pulling out and sliding back in. Natsu maintained a slow rhythm of thrusting as he watched the traces of coherent thoughts drain from her face. Instead, Lucy was mumbling gibberish against his shoulder as she hugged herself close to him, her entire body flush against his.

"What happened to torturing me?"

He chuckled, though his own thoughts were also dwindling into mush fast as he continued the agonizing ritual of leaving and re-entering her heat.

"H-huh? I don't… Ohhh yes…"

Lucy's voice trailed off as she sighed breathily in his neck, her soft breath teasing the skin. He chuckled weakly as he pushed into her again.

Damn it to hell, this speed was killing him.

Muffling his curse against her hair, Natsu pressed the length of his arms tightly around her shoulder in a low hover above her body as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Lucy's silky walls clamped tighter down on his cock in a delicious form of suffocation and he ground out an invective.

Beneath him, the blonde was letting out tiny gasps of delight every time he pushed himself back into her womanhood. The fuzz that lined the skin just below his member brushed past the sensitive skin of her clit as their flesh slapped together and drew a sobbing cry from her mouth as she rolled her hips in tandem to his thrusts.

"Nats… Oh, god… Natsu..."

She sang out, as her back arched towards him, bringing their chests together as her head lolled back onto the sweat dampened pillow below her head. In the hazy lust that clouded her mind, Lucy pleasure centers were working on overdrive as dopamine flushed through her body in what she suspected was deadly amounts.

Never had she felt so stretched, so filled! As a female nearing twenty, Lucy had had her fair share of self-pleasuring, even if she had never been touched intimately by a man before Natsu. But the sensations that now surged through her body toppled over any misconceptions that she had about the differences between masturbation and actual sex. How could she ever go back to just using her hand, now that she and her lover were experiencing something that far superseded what she could give herself?

Her lover…

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open to see the pink haired male leaning over her body, his hair a tousled mess that glued to his sweaty skin. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breaths came out in harsh pants as he continued to surge inside her. A small smile cracked her lips. Natsu's eyes slowly opened as if he had felt her eyes on him. Panting roughly, he reached forward to grab a lock of her long hair which he held to his face. He continued to watch her through hooded eyes while clasping the wet strands of her hair to his lips.

The sight had a funny effect on her that sort of amplified the pleasure of him rocking into her body by tenfold. There was a powerful gleam in his eyes – a mix of lust, passion and a strong possessiveness burned in the pinpoints of his onyx orbs. That last thought drew a shuddering breath from her lips that rippled down both their bodies.

"Oh!"

Lucy released a moan of pure pleasure when the male arched his hips slightly higher and the head of his cock brushed past a secret bundle of nerves on the upper walls of her core and she blinked.

Her voice managed to reach the male through the cloud that had settled over his mind and he smirked, before starting to hit that delicious spot faster and harder. The blonde responded beautifully. She sighed deeper and cried louder as she gripped onto his shoulders, her head rolling from side to side on her pillow in a shameless manner. Any sense of demureness that she had been affecting had completely given way to wanton need.

"Natsu… oh, don't stop! Don't you dare… Oh, oh Gods!"

"Lu- Luce..."

He gave a murmur of his own as he gripped the lock of her hair tighter.

The scent of peaches and sweat that drifted into his nose from the strands wracked his body with sensations that he transferred over to his thrusts. The smells lifting from her skin and from her core, coupled with her mewling and small shrieks was quickly pushing him over the edge and the male knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was trying his best to hold back his own release since it was only fair that she come first after he had hurt her by breaking through her threshold. The image of her tears burned into his mind's eye and he gritted his teeth.

Damn it, of all the people to make Lucy cry, it had to be him. Lucy was shedding tears now, but he knew that they were ones of joy and pleasure as her orgasm built ever higher. Growling in the back of his throat, Natsu reached his hand down to thumb the exposed folds of her clit. Between his relentless thrusts and intimate fingering, he had the blonde crazed with sensations beneath him. Her legs flexed and tensed and curled around his own as her hands gripped his shoulders as though her life depended on it.

"Fas- oh! Stop… No! Do- Oh Gods, Natsu! Don't- Fas-faster!"

The words spilling from her lips made no sense at all, but his befuddled mind was too far gone to pay them any heed.

All he knew was that he couldn't hold back for much longer. In a surge of desperation and need, he crushed his lips down on hers, his mouth opening to slide through her panting lips.

The instant his tongue touched hers, Lucy's amber eyes flew wide open and her mouth parted in a scream as her entire body froze up under his. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, drawing small trickles of blood as a tremor shook her lithe form almost violently. Her wave of shudders spilled over into his body and her walls suddenly tightened around his cock like an unyielding vice, sparking Natsu's own topple over the edge. He threw his head back, a roar of sexual release pouring forth from between his lips.

"Fuck….!"

He cried out as his orgasm sent an uncontrollable spasm through his own body, and as he pumped his seed into her body, he sighed heavily in satisfaction. Now that he wasn't wound up like a coil, his energy started to seep from him and his arms buckled under his weight. Lucy let out a tiny "oof" when Natsu toppled sideways onto the bed next to her and his arm fell over her chest.

The couple lay there wordlessly for a while, the only sounds in the room being their harsh pants that were slowly dwindling into raw gasps and deep sighs. When she felt confident enough to form a coherent sentence, the blonde rolled tiredly onto her side with Natsu's arm clutched to her sweaty breasts. A tired smile crinkled her lips as she stroked his cheek.

"That was… wow."

"Thanks." He grinned, his teeth gleaming under the moonlight.

"Never knew you were good at anything besides fighting." She teased.

A thick lock of her blonde hair fell over her eyes but Lucy didn't have the energy to move it away. The male let out a weak chuckle, his voice hoarse as he rolled onto his side to face her. He reached up a hand to tuck the lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but only because I can't be bothered to argue with you now."

Reaching an arm around her back, he pulled her closer to himself and rested her head on his upper arm. Lucy wrapped an arm lazily around his torso as she buried herself deeper against his chest, her other arm curled up between them. Laying her head against the slightly heaving surface of his chest, she listened silently as his heart beat gradually slowed to a normal beat.

A masculine chuckle rumbled out against her ear as Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face into her damp hair.

"Luce?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you took that shower."

"Me too."

* * *

Uwaugh! Almost 10k. Geezus… For only the second lemon I've written so far… I think it wasn't too bad? Hmmmm… I dunno, I have my doubts.

I initially thought of putting Sting and Lucy's conversation in this chapter but decided against it later. So it'll probably come out in chapter 17… Depending. Do you guys want to read their conversation or shall I just skip it altogether?

Review?

Faie.


End file.
